


The Art of Silence

by miyachan



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Lee Hangyul is his own warning, M/M, allxwooseok, he deserves it, the complexity of SeungChan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 53,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyachan/pseuds/miyachan
Summary: Wooseok’s fifth year is hectic, and all he did is running away.For what it’s worth, no one seems tired to chase him anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my mother tongue, forgive my mistakes. The last time I write was on 2015, and it's my first time using ao3. I'm a bit confuse
> 
> Oh, I wanted to make it hogwarts au but my knowledge is limited. So here's Noeul, Haneuibaram and Kkochgil competing in Byeol Tournament!

  
“Noeul’s champions!”

  
The headmaster presented the 7 elites that had been chosen, and as if in cue, the hall thunders in return with screams and claps. A flame rose from a big cup that was placed behind them as confetti popped up from above. People were drumming the tables and screamed even louder as they sprung up from their seats.

  
Wooseok could only see three of the seven elites from where he sat, 2 of them are his closest friends and one is just someone he had seen around quite frequent recently. He gripped the hem of his sleeves tighter as he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

  
Cho Seungyoun and Choi Byungchan. And another whose name he hadn’t learnt yet. Those three are the youngest in the team, the only 5th year students.

  
Which means, _the possibility of getting severely injure are high_, Wooseok’s mind supplied rather annoyingly. His treacherous brain provided him with last year painful memories that still haunted him to this day.

  
Wooseok saw how Seungyoun frantically looked around, on his tippy toes as if he was trying to find someone in the crowd. But Wooseok hadn’t given enough time to ponder about that, only because he could feel a burning gaze from a distance.

  
And that was how he locked his eyes with the other 5th year student who stood next to Byungchan.

  
The male student instantly lightened up, nervously smiling at Wooseok.

  
Only, Wooseok wasn’t sure if the smile was meant for him. So he pushed his round glasses up, looking around to see if the male was just smiling up at his friends.

  
When Wooseok looked at the elites again, they had started to move to their respective table. There was a table meant for the elites, at the front, of course situated far from where Wooseok was. Not surprisingly, the elites were engulfed by the other students. Getting hugs, handshakes and claps on their back.

  
Not many were brave enough to join the Byeol Tournament. Only 5th year students and above were allowed to join though, and that rang red alarm. The tournament weren’t meant for easy tasks.

  
There were two other schools joining the tournament; Haneuibaram and Kkochgil. Noeul’s two largest rival schools. They befriended with Kkochgil students, and somehow they just couldn’t get along with Haneuibaram.

  
Wooseok always thought they were too unapproachable, as if they walk around with a shield and spears and heavy boots. They took the tournament as if they were going for a war. As if it was a matter between life and death.

  
It would be a lie if Wooseok said he wasn’t terrified of them. He met some last year, he was determined to get away from them since then.

  
It had been rumoured that Lee Hangyul is one of the Haneuibaram’s champions, a rising star or another way to put it in, the most terrifying student ever lived. It cast a fear to those who spoke his name, Wooseok heard. He couldn't find the reason though, no one seemed to talk about it. He needed to read about him, after all, he’s a rival to his closest friends.

  
No news from Kkochgil, but Wooseok was sure they are just as powerful. Wooseok recalled he had seen some of the elites last year, thanks to Seungwoo who dragged him around. Last year tournament was held at Kkochgil after all. They didn’t look as strong and sturdy like Haneuibaram, instead they all looked like faeries. But boy, looks can be deceitful.

  
Wooseok was thankful that the headmaster announced this after they had their lunch. Or else he might have vomit. The possibility of his close friends getting injured made his stomach churned.

  
He quickly sneaked a peak to his side, Han Seungwoo. Seungwoo had been Noeul’s legendary champion last year, he broke the record as the youngest competitor to achieve his team a tremendous result. That was last year, when he was in his 5th year. He’s now a 6th year senior, a year older than Wooseok and the others.

  
Unfortunately he couldn’t join this year, for he had injured his knee during the last year’s tournament.

  
Seungwoo decided to follow Wooseok, joining the paramedic team for this year’s tournament. Wooseok had been taking care of him, somehow it felt strange to work with him now, but he’s glad he had Wooseok by his side. More than glad.

  
Seungwoo had a smile on his face as he watched his juniors, he was the one who helped the others trained for the selection after all. He had warned them, but just like anything else none of them listened to him. Rotten brats, he still loves them though.

  
It all started when Byungchan asked who would be most likely to be chosen among them if they were to join the tournament, aside Seungwoo.

  
Of course, Wooseok claimed he wouldn’t even make it into the selection. Seungwoo had an inkling that it might got to do with what had happened last year. He slide this information to the back of his mind, promising himself that he would ask about it on other time.

  
Then Wooseok said he thought Seungyoun would most likely to be chosen. Byungchan didn’t take it lightly. Seungwoo could only close his eyes as Byungchan and Seungyoun started to bicker.

  
Wooseok started to explain that in terms of strength and quick reflexes, the favours goes to Seungyoun while Byungchan had more advantage in quick thinking and good analytic skills. Seungwoo agreed, getting a light punch on his arm from Byungchan, whatever the reason was remained mystery.

  
Then Wooseok said if Seungyoun and Byungchan were to team up, then the two of them could be the next power duo. And that is how the two brats competed in the tournament, because they wanted to prove who is better than the other.

  
Seungwoo was sure Wooseok didn’t mean to encourage them, he was just giving out his opinions. The idiots were taking it as if it was a challenge.

  
Seungwoo heaved a sigh.

  
Wooseok placed his hand on Seungwoo’s injured knee, he tended to do that whenever they sat next to each other. “You can join next year, hyung.”

  
Well true, true. Seungwoo have to put all out on his final year. He let out a hearty laugh, tearing his gaze off the elites, eyes on his dearest junior. “If only you’ll be by my side.”

  
Maybe it’s not that bad after all, his other two juniors would have their days packed with training while he was going to have more time with Wooseok.  
  
  
Yeah, it was perfect, it was going well. Until some people decided to ruin his chance.

  
“Always,” Wooseok said, a tiny smile ghosted over his lips. Wooseok would do everything for his closest friends. His circle is small, he had deduced that he was the invisible student, no one wanted to talk to him. Aside the younglings from 1st year to 3rd year, the only people he could talk to were the 2 elites, Seungwoo, Yohan and Midam.

  
Speaking of which, Midam had been looking at Wooseok with scrunched eyebrows. Wooseok was getting paler. He faked a cough. “Wooseok hyung, not that I’m concerned about you,” he pried his eyes off from Wooseok when the older of the two turned to face him, “but if you feel sick then maybe you should get some rest.”

  
There was no time for resting, his friends were at the verge of danger. Okay, maybe it sounded dramatic, but look at what had happened last year when Wooseok let his guard down. So Wooseok only shook his head.

  
Midam is a 4th year, but somehow he was able to notice Wooseok first before the others who were famous among the student body. They are just acquaintance, not quite friends yet, or so Midam decided.

  
Seungwoo patted Wooseok’s back once he noticed the reason of the concern on Midam’s face, his hand still lingered on the smaller one’s shoulder, “wanna get out of here?”

  
Wooseok didn’t even have the chance to reply, Seungwoo’d already stood up, gathering his things. Wooseok took a quick glance to Seungyoun and Byungchan, the two of them didn’t look like they were about to end their chattering with the other students.

  
He caught the eyes of the other 5th year again, but he quickly broke the contact. He sighed before he pulled the strap of his bag on his shoulder.

  
“You coming?” Seungwoo asked Midam when the younger of the three didn’t move.

  
Midam’s eyes travelled to his other two seniors, someone should monitor them, the idiots always found their way to troubles and chaos. “I’m good.”

  
Woosek gave a light squeeze on Midam’s shoulder before he tailed after Seungwoo.

  
Seungwoo wasn’t mad, he was just upset of himself when he thought about what had happened last year. He wished he had listened to what Wooseok had told him.

  
He guessed, to get a hold of great success meant he had to lose something in return – which he wasn’t sure what he had lose, his knee or the person who walked behind him.

  
Unbeknownst by them, Seungyoun’s gaze finally caught on Wooseok’s back just in time when the other closed the door of the hall.

  
He stood up but someone pulled him back down into another conversation.

  
Seungyoun glanced over his wristwatch for the tenth time, somehow the clocks worked slower when you are waiting.

  
_Seungyoun had run across the hall to where their group’s usual spot seated, only to find Midam and his book. Someone wasn’t there._

  
_ Not that he was disappointed to find Wooseok wasn’t there (he was), he was just 'a bit' dejected that his close friend haven’t come to him yet after the announcement. Called him weird, but he liked it when Wooseok praised him for his hard work._

  
_ Midam put his book down once he noticed a figure by the end of the table. His finger was in between the pages that he had been reading, “Sorry to disappoint,” he said with a scathing tone._

  
_ That brat, cute but a brat, Seungyoun liked to tease him so that was probably why Midam wasn’t so fond of him. “but Wooseok hyung had left with Seungwoo hyung,” Midam continued. His usual scowl on display._

  
_ “To where?” a voice behind Seungyoun responded instead, giving him a jump. It was Byungchan, for a loud guy like him he sure can sneak up on anybody._

  
_ “I wasn’t informed,” Midam shoved his book into his bag when he saw another elite was approaching them. He remembered the champion a little bit, have been seen hanging out with Byungchan ever since the selection day. “But I’m sure they are off to enjoy some quiet time from all the loud mess over the years.”_

  
_ Clearly, the ‘loud mess’ he meant was the two of them._

  
_ Someone should teach this brat a lesson, but Seungyoun found it funny somehow. And so he laughed, taking a seat along the way and slammed his hand on the table over and over again. Byungchan laughed too, probably not knowing what Midam meant. Then Seungyoun decided it was a great time to imitate Byungchan’s laugh, the high and squeaky kind of laugh._

  
_ Midam shook his head, noting that they had attracted many’s attention. He gave a quick bow to the elite who were now standing between Seungyoun and Byungchan, looking as confuse._

  
_ Midam quickly left before he embarrassed himself with these idiots._

  
That happened during the lunch. Now Seungyoun had been waiting outside of Wooseok’s last class for the day. In no way would he left the school without Wooseok, they always went home together, always.

  
Seungyoun didn’t want to lose him, like he almost did last year.

  
When Wooseok walked out, with files and books jumbled around in his arms, all the dejected feeling went off of Seungyoun’s shoulders. It didn’t matter what Wooseok did, even the littlest thing like tying his shoelaces, Seungyoun always found him so adorable. _It’s normal to feel like this, right?_

  
He quickly brushed the thought away and pushed himself off the wall, grabbing the few books from Wooseok’s arms, alarming the smaller one.

  
“Youn?”

  
“Your local hero to the rescue!” Seungyoun joked, now adjusting the files on Wooseok’s arms before they fell off.

  
“I thought your class ended hours ago, and-“ Wooseok caught a paper that slips off from one of his files. “And isn’t your training starts today?”

  
Seungyoun took another book off from Wooseok’s towering files. “You don’t want to see me?” it was meant for a joke, yet Seungyoun couldn’t help but be curious of Wooseok’s answer.

  
When Wooseok had his things adjusted, and sure in the right place, they both started to walk. “I see you every day,” he finally answered. It wasn’t a lie, they both do see each other every day.

  
Seungyoun had insisted to go to school with Wooseok every morning. He lived a few blocks away from Wooseok's apartment. Actually, Seungyoun's house is located nearer to their school. But, Seungyoun is Seungyoun.

  
He would be willing to walk to Wooseok’s apartment and catch a bus together with his small friend. Wooseok had argued about this but Seungyoun is just too stubborn. There were literally no reasons for Seungyoun to waste his time like that, he could have just wait for Wooseok at school.

  
One time, Wooseok woke up early just to catch an early bus. That resulted terribly wrong when Seungyoun knocked on Wooseok’s door even earlier the next day, Seungyoun is a morning person after all.

  
Seungyoun bumped his shoulder to Wooseok’s side, almost made the latter tripped on his own leg. He chuckled at the comical display of Wooseok, the smaller one tried to jab at Seungyoun who moved right away, but he gave up when his files almost toppled off.

  
Seungyoun walked closer to him once he sure Wooseok wouldn’t continue his revenge. “That’s a fact, Wooseokie. Not an answer.”

  
Wooseok took a revenge bump on Seungyoun, disappointed when Seungyoun didn’t even flinch. The taller of the two even dared to laugh at his failed attempt.

  
He puffed his cheeks before he quickened his pace, red crept from his ears up to his cheeks, “then you must be a fool to think that I don’t want to see you.” And regrets climbed down to his heart the moment he said that.

  
Seungyoun’s steps halted, a huge smile slowly spread over his lips and for some reasons that he couldn’t explained, he felt his cheeks getting warmer.

  
As he watched Wooseok took a sharp turn, he finally found his voice again, “What? I didn’t catch that!” a playful tone grace clearly in his voice.

  
By the time Seungyoun caught on Wooseok, they met a distraught Byungchan on the way, practically throwing himself to Wooseok. He frowned at the sight.

  
Byungchan’s smile faltered as soon as he saw Seungyoun walked closer to them, there were two sets of training gears on his arms. “You idiot,” he began, not heatedly. “What kind of moron who forgot to take his training gears?”

  
The other 5th year elite was there too, standing a little close to Wooseok. In reflex Wooseok shifted a step back, and the stranger’s smile turn a little soft at the small movement. Wooseok wasn’t use of a stranger standing too close and staring down at him like that, without batting their eyes. Sure, Seungyoun does that all the time but, Seungyoun is Seungyoun.

  
Byungchan was ignored when Seungyoun nodded his head to the other 5th year champion then complained that Wooseok haven’t congratulated them yet. And that enough had made Byungchan’s blood boils.

  
Sensing the incoming argument between his closest friends, Wooseok chimed in, “Supposedly Seungwoo hyung and I wanted to celebrate you two at my place tonight,” he started, now patting Byungchan’s back. “But then we figured out you might be tired from the training today.”

  
“It starts tomorrow, so,” Byungchan supplied. He pushed all the training gears to Seungyoun and grabbed Wooseok who was trapped between Seungyoun and the other elite. He loped his arm around Wooseok’s neck after that, “Wooo party!” then he took half of the files from the smaller one.

  
Struggling with the training gears and Wooseok’s books, Seungyoun was now laughing on the floor, how did Byungchan even carried these two sets? “It haven’t start yet but I can already feel Seungwoo hyung’s wrath!”

  
Wooseok was about to bend down to help Seungyoun up but Byungchan pulled Wooseok closer to his chest, tightening his grip.

  
“This is Kim Wooseok, by the way, the one that I had been telling you about!” Byungchan said excitedly, addressing the other 5th year who stood a bit awkwardly after the talk about celebrating the elites.

  
He wasn’t supposed to be here, he wasn’t a part of the group, he thought to himself. He wanted to leave but didn’t know how to start his words. But thank god he didn’t leave, he finally got the name of the person whom he had been dying to meet. “Wooseok,” the 5th year said carefully, trying the name out, as if it was delicate and would break anytime. “Kim Wooseok.”

  
Wooseok’s heart skipped a beat, but he definitely won’t admit it.

  
“You can join us tonight, right Wooseokie?” Byungchan tilted his head to look at Wooseok’s face. “I don’t think Seungwoo hyung would mind,” his eyes rolled skyward as he continued, but in a more hush voice as if it wasn’t meant to be heard or said out loud. But Wooseok heard it anyway.

  
Wooseok’s eyes swept up and he blinked, the 5th year’s gaze dipped on him and Wooseok swore he saw sparkles of hope gleamed in the other’s eyes. How could he say no to that?

  
“Okay,” he finally said, rather dumbly because he really couldn’t think of anything at the moment.

  
The euphony of the 5th year student’s smile reached his eyes, and Wooseok found himself stare a little longer than necessary.

  
“I’m Lee Jinhyuk!”

.

.

.

. 

.

  
Seungyoun could only stare at the interaction from the floor, witnessing how Wooseok gave Jinhyuk his rarest but most sincere smile, that is meant to be reserved only for Seungyoun one time ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention, I'd changed some of their ages.  
This list will go on as more characters are added later!
> 
> Noeul;  
6th year - Seungwoo  
5th year - Seungyoun, Jinhyuk, Byungchan, Wooseok  
4th year - Midam, Yohan

It turned out, Jinhyuk lived at the same apartment as Wooseok.

That tiny piece of information were announced when they got off from the bus, and to be honest, Seungyoun himself couldn’t figure out his real feelings about it.

He could easily see Wooseok’s reaction, he always stand next to Seungyoun. Well, maybe not for the rest of the evening.

The smaller one left Seungyoun’s side and quickly walked to where Jinhyuk was. Seemingly clueless of Seungyoun, who still remained in his spot on the pavement when everyone else have started to walk a few steps ahead so that they wouldn’t block the way.

Seungyoun stared at Wooseok in disbelief, not realizing he had clenched his hands into fists, so hard that his knuckles turned white.

_Seokkie? Approaching someone first?_

The smaller Noeul tugged the hem of Jinhyuk’s blazer, still keeping a distance. “Oh? Which floor are you?” there was a hint of excitement masked with nervousness on his face.

“Floor 2, room 2710!” Jinhyuk said, bouncing on his feet.

“Mine’s at Floor 1, room 0806. Funny how I never seen you before,” a small laugh escaped from Wooseok’s lips.

For a moment there, Seungyoun could almost hear the buzzing that swirl around in his head, he felt something was aching but he didn't know where.

Wooseok is usually a bit reluctant whenever he met a new person. He wouldn’t initiate anything first. Not because he didn’t like you, it was because he was shy, and he tend to observe first before he talk.

And it took him about a few days to finally accept the new person as his friend. From there on, Wooseok would be either clingy or annoy the heck out of you. It is what you sign up for.

But this Lee Jinhyuk?

Seungyoun didn’t want to believe it but it seemed like Lee Jinhyuk is an exception.

“Shit,” he muttered under his breath, only Byungchan heard him, to which the latter gave Seungyoun a searching look.

Seungyoun shouldn’t feel like this, he didn’t want to. But to think that Wooseok might slip away from him hit his head hard.

And so he quickly walked nearer to the duo, looking straight at Jinhyuk but the latter’s focus were at someone else. Never mind that. Actions speaks louder anyway. He hung his arm around Wooseok’s shoulder. Not giving Jinhyuk a chance to finish his story about a neighbour who lived at Floor 3, he pulled Wooseok towards the entrance without speaking another word.

Jinhyuk seemed like he didn’t mind that action at all, tailing after the two with Byungchan by his side.

He probably didn’t get the message from Seungyoun, an idiot. Byungchan could only shook his head. To who? To both of these idiots.

Byungchan let out the longest sigh. “Don’t mind him,” he elbowed Jinhyuk’s arm, trying his best to whisper. “Seungyoun is just friendless, a loner. He’s scared of losing his only friend.”

Of course Byungchan was joking, everyone knows Seungyoun is a social butterfly. Except the part about scare of losing Wooseok. Maybe.

What is Seungyoun so worry about anyway? Jinhyuk is just probably wanted to befriend Wooseok. The one whom Seungyoun should be aware of is Byungchan himself. Eh.

Byungchan did attempt to whisper, but he couldn’t resist the temptation to tease Seungyoun, as a payback over the years. Seungyoun took a look behind his shoulder, eyes narrowing into a slit at Byungchan, “Hey!”

“He’ll warm up to you by next week don’t worry,” Byungchan continued without being deter by Seungyoun’s glare.

Byungchan knew this, for he had received the same treatment from Seungyoun when he first met Wooseok.

He confronted Seungyoun a month later, curious as of what does the friendship between those two are made of. Or, to be exact, what is Wooseok to Seungyoun.

Seungyoun told him that he didn’t have feelings for Wooseok but from what Byungchan had witness so far, if there’s anyone try to flirt the smaller one, Seungyoun would flip.

Byungchan knew Wooseok thought people were purposely ignoring him, but the real reason was that they were being cautious. Of what? Of who? Of Cho _we-are-just-friends_ Seungyoun.

_"We’re just friends,”_ Seungyoun always said, yeah right, his words didn’t mirror his action at all!

There’s a possibility that Seungyoun is just scared that Wooseok wouldn’t have time for him if he ever gets his significant other. Or, maybe, Seungyoun is just in denial. Who knows, right? Byungchan really didn’t want to know. He hoped for the first one.

He couldn’t bear to see Wooseok crying again, last year taught Byungchan a lot.

Byungchan quickly duck his head when Seungyoun reached out to throw a light punch.

One thing that Byungchan learnt from his friendship with Seungyoun is, if he’s mad at you then just simply hid behind Wooseok. He would stop right away, just like right now.

Jinhyuk didn’t say anything, completely not understanding the situation unfolded in front of him.

Wooseok was just as confuse as him.

The small celebration went well. The food is great. Wooseok was happy. Byungchan almost broke Wooseok’s bowl. And Seungyoun was being too obvious of pretending that Jinhyuk wasn’t there at all.

Yeah, everything went well.

Seungwoo really wanted to beat Seungyoun up.

“So,” Seungwoo broke the silence that slowly, painfully, swallowing them whole. He propped his elbows on the coffee table, clasping his hands together and placed his chin on top.

Wooseok was insane, the files he had brought home were all over the coffee table. He was sorting something out and Seungwoo didn’t bother to help, least he would get was an angry hand slapping his hands away.

Jinhyuk sat beside Wooseok, in amazed of watching the smaller one worked the files and articles in his own method. Seungyoun was close by, pretending to watch the television all the while eyeing at Jinhyuk.

Seungyoun had been unusually quiet that night, Seungwoo noted. He didn’t participated in any conversation they were having. He used the time glaring at their guest instead, things like this wouldn’t go unnoticed by Seungwoo.

Byungchan was in the control of the remote, going through the channels as if he was flipping pages of a book. He’s smart, he didn’t want to sour Wooseok’s mood so he stayed away. Also, because he knew if he helped, it might turn to a bigger mess. No one wanted to anger the smaller one, for he had zero mercy if he attacked you.

No one rose their head when Seungwoo spoke up, only Jinhyuk.

“So, Jinhyuk,” Seungwoo said with a newfound enthusiasm, getting a jump from the person he addressed to. Jinhyuk straightened his back. “Wooseok said you live here, it’s seems kinda impossible if you both never meet before.”

Upon hearing the mention of his name, Wooseok lift his chin up, blinking at Seungwoo. And then he got distracted when one of the papers almost blew away.

Seungwoo caught it for him, the smaller one didn’t say anything but he did pat Seungwoo’s hand. He had a strange way of thanking people, not that Seungwoo was complaining.

“Actually, my-“

“What do _you_ want from _him_.”

Jinhyuk didn’t get to finish the rest of his sentences when Seungyoun cut him off. The tone of his voice were hard, almost grounding his teeth so that he wouldn’t end up yelling.

Successfully slicing every inch of Jinhyuk’s excitement over Seungwoo’s question.

Seungwoo was about to scold the other, but Wooseok was faster.

“Cho Seungyoun!” Wooseok chided, his hands now on his hips.

Byungchan had abandoned the remote control, seemingly had anticipated that this would happen anytime sooner. He was a victim long ago, Seungwoo should have understood.

Seungyoun shifted his angry glare from Jinhyuk to Wooseok, to which the latter narrowed his eyes in return.

No one dared to speak, it was like these two were arguing telepathically.

As the clock ticks by, Seungyoun’s glare slowly ceased down, his features scrunched up, in an expression of confusion, of dejection.

_Wooseokie? Standing up for a person he just met?_

_This isn’t fair_, Seungyoun wanted to argue. He had been civil through the night, he didn’t chase Jinhyuk out – like the other guys at school which Seungyoun never mentioned it to Wooseok, Wooseok shouldn’t know.

He didn’t interfere when Jinhyuk happily talked just about everything, he didn’t bother Wooseok who paid extra attention to their new guest as if anything he talked about is the most important thing in the whole universe.

No, Seungyoun wasn’t jealous. He’s certainly sure that he wasn’t jealous-

How exactly did Jinhyuk made it easy? It wasn’t fair! It took him weeks, months even to get close with Wooseok when they were just in elementary school.

Lee Jinhyuk? It didn’t take him a whole day. What is so special about one Lee Jinhyuk? What exactly did he have that Seungyoun doesn’t. What _– What is this feeling?_

As if everything else, Seungyoun would never win over Wooseok, much like this. He looked away and stared at the floor instead. He heaved a sigh, long, forcing it out and brushed his fingers through his fringes. “Fine, sorry.”

“Did I do or say anything that offends you?” Jinhyuk asked before Wooseok could say anything, his eyebrows scrunched together, genuinely care if he had added fuel to Seungyoun’s anger.

_Yes_, Seungyoun wanted to say. _Every time Wooseok smiles or laugh with you, even if he just stares at you. It hurts._

And he felt guilty, Jinhyuk had been nothing but nice to him since they met.

It was sort of ridiculous, Seungyoun thought.

It hadn’t been a day that Wooseok met with Jinhyuk, the short span of them interacting had made him … hurt. And angry? He wasn’t sure. If he’s already hurt by it then what would happen if those two keep engaging with one another?

He’s scared of what he would do. He’s scared of what would happen to him. He’s scared of-

“Youn.”

Seungyoun jumped when two small hands cupped his cheeks, and he was even more surprise to find Wooseok being so close to his face when he looked up.

In Seungyoun’s eyes, he saw the flicker of concern was drawn across the smaller one’s features. “Youn, are you okay?” Wooseok spook again, not bothering to mask the worry in his voice.

This time Seungyoun couldn’t stop the redness that drowned his whole face. Sure, they had hold hands before, they had hugged before, they had cuddle before – but this, they never had gotten so close like this.

He couldn’t hear anything except the drumming of his heartbeats. He could see everything on Wooseok’s face. His long lashes. The small scar just below his right eye. The trembling of worry visible on his eyes.

They were too close, too close! Seungyoun realized he had been holding his breath.

Seungyoun’s cheeks were getting warmer under Wooseok’s hands, and Wooseok feared when his friend’s face was slowly getting red.

He quickly placed his hand on Seungyoun’s forehead, “Seungwoo hyung! Youn is having a fever!”

“N-No I’m not!” Seungyoun pulled away just slightly and put his head down, hiding his face with his own hands.

Seungwoo and Byungchan were laughing at Seungyoun, finding Wooseok’s obliviousness endearing yet more often that not, a torture to see.

Wooseok fussed over their idiot friend, one hand on Seungyoun’s shoulder and another was trying to prise Seungyoun’s hands off from hiding his own face.

It was hard to shake a determined Wooseok, so Seungyoun slowly slide his body down and lay on the floor. Screaming for a help, a help to calm his heart down.

Wooseok wasn’t having any of it, he climbed on top of Seungyoun and tried even harder to pull Seungyoun’s hands. Why was Seungyoun trying to hide anyway? “Don’t lay there, Youn! The floor is cold!”

Seungwoo pulled Wooseok away, earning a huff from the smaller one as his back hit Seungwoo's chest. He was trapped in Seungwoo's arms.

“You’ll catch his cold,” Seungwoo said rather calmly, when it was clear that he was teasing Seungyoun.

“Seungyounie looks like a tomato!” Byungchan continued on, snickering, it wasn’t always to tease Seungyoun, for he had always been the one on the receiving end.

And Jinhyuk?

His left eye was twitching.

Maybe, Jinhyuk didn’t like how Wooseok is too close with Seungyoun.

Maybe.

It has been a week.

True to what Byungchan has said, Seungyoun became close with Jinhyuk.

It came to Byungchan’s knowledge that Seungyoun and Jinhyuk had reached an understanding. After having a talk last two days ago.

What did they even talk about? No matter, Byungchan didn’t want to get involve with the idiots, wouldn’t worth his time. But if any of them made Wooseok cry, he would be the first to throw punches. He shouldn't have hold back last year.

The real deal here is none other than _Han Seungwoo_.

No one noticed, no one suspected anything. Because that’s just how Han Seungwoo is. He did it silently but effectively, so no one fought with him. No rivals to keep an eye on him. No one at his neck all the time. A sly one.

He’s kind, yes, but at the same time, he’s quite a mischief in his own way.

“Forget it, hyung. He won’t like you,” Byungchan said nonchalantly. It was during lunch, he was supposed to sit with the elites, but perhaps skipping it for a day wouldn’t hurt.

He sort of miss having a lunch with Wooseok, Seungwoo and Midam. And maybe, just maybe, he’s just tired of seeing Seungyoun and Jinhyuk, they would meet again after school for training anyway.

Wooseok and Midam haven’t arrived yet, it was just Byungchan and Seungwoo.

Wooseok had been filing up all sort of articles he could get his hand with about Byeol Tournament. He had been brainstorming with Midam, though the younger one insisted that he did it _not_ because he was worried for the elites. He’s just simply wanted to help because it would be ‘humiliating’, as Midam quoted, if the elites didn’t do as well as the other elites from Haneuibaram and Kkochgil.

Okay Midam, okay. They would try their best to believe that.

“Why are you so sure? It’s not like he has feelings for you,” there was a beat of silence before Seungwoo continued, “too.”

To Byungchan, Seungwoo seemed like he finally agreed to what Byungchan had always told him. Something feels not right. Byungchan shook the feelings away. “Oh, giving up? One less rival it is.” He giggled, already liking the idea of it.

One of the corner of Seungwoo’s lips curled up, he propped an elbow and lean his head on his palm. “It sounds to me that you’re just happy that I’m not after anyone anymore,” then he wriggled his eyebrows.

It was meant for a joke, Seungwoo knew Byungchan doesn’t like him from the start.

They are after the same person after all.

“Ew, why would I!” He kicked Seungwoo’s shin under the table, to which the older of the two yelped in pain. “Who would ever fall for you.”

Maybe not at the moment, but no one knows about the future, right?

Seungwoo placed his leg on the chair, nursing his shin that Byungchan had kicked just now. A brat, thank god Byungchan is adorable, or else he would twist his ears.

It sort of true, what Byungchan had said. _Who would even like me_, a thought ran through Seungwoo’s mind. He had done everything, leaving large hints here and there, and the person he had feelings for is still clueless.

What Seungwoo was really mad about is that he was the one who blew his chance off, it was his own fault that the person couldn’t realize Seungwoo’s feelings towards him.

It was around that time, still on the early stage. Seungwoo had a slip up, accidentally poured his heart out. The person stared at him with wide eyes, most probably out of shock. And Seungwoo quickly covered it up, saying it was just a _joke_.

_Damn Han Seungwoo. A joke. Really?_ Seungwoo really wanted to punch himself that day.

Since then, every pick up lines, every hints he dropped, the person would just laugh it off, thinking it was just a joke. Because that’s what Seungwoo told him, it was just a joke.

How to prove it to him that it was more than a joke? That what he had said the first time was real? That he panicked and accidentally lie along the way?

And to think joining Byeol tournament would change everything. Yeah, it did change, for the better? No, it went worse. He was busy with training, and something happened in his circle that no one wanted to fill him in until this day. The person ended up getting closer to Byungchan, which Byungchan proudly gloat about. And with Seungwoo? Slowly, torturously, they went back to zero. Maybe he could finally get a progress since they were in the same team, but to how far?

Is this it? Is this as far as he can get?

Seungwoo was absentmindedly nursing his shin, Byungchan noticed. What was he thinking about? Was it about what Byungchan said to him? No, Byungchan shook his head. He shouldn't care, he didn’t want to. Seungwoo is an enemy.

Byungchan was still holding a milk box that he bought for Wooseok, trying to arrange his words in his head, when he heard a familiar voice. Screeching at the top of his lungs.

He knew that voice! Had been hearing it all day long at his house. He looked at Seungwoo who should recognized it too by now. It was strange how his little brother grown attached with Seungwoo when the said man is his nemesis. 

When he turned around, he saw Yohan choose to sit with the kiddies group today and- it wasn’t intentional, but Byungchan started to count the kids, sensing that there was one new addition into the group. He couldn’t see the new face, his little brother was blocking the view.

He turned to look back at Seungwoo to say something about it at the same time when the older of the two placed his leg down.

Byungchan held himself back when he noticed that Seungwoo wasn't being his usual self. He couldn't read Seungwoo's eyes for he had his fringes hiding them. _I don't care, I don't care, I don't care_\- Why .... Why does he always look so sad?

After a minute or two, Seungwoo finally raised his chin up, eyes a little different, a lot more determined than ever. More, than the fires in his eyes when he was the elite last year.

And that spoke volume.

“Him," Seungwoo started." He would fall for me, I’m gonna make sure of it.”

For a moment there, Byungchan got a little scare.

And challenged.

You know how Byungchan gets, he would never back down from a challenge. “Ye-Yeah?” he said, maybe he stuttered but it didn’t matter, at least to him. “Let’s just see about it.”

Little do they know, they both were wrong.

Are they?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that upten and wooseok recorded a video message for Jinhyuk! And the fact that wooseok updated on fancafe, also his teasers! I was thinking to update next week but I'm just so freaking happy!! Because of this, I thought I could give you a little gift - an extra scene ;)
> 
> Enter a new main character: Lee Hangyul!
> 
> I forgot to mention, I'd changed some of their ages.  
This list will go on as more characters are added later!
> 
> * - newly added characters
> 
> Noeul;  
6th year - Seungwoo  
5th year - Seungyoun, Jinhyuk, Byungchan, Wooseok  
4th year - Midam, Yohan
> 
> Haneuibaram;  
6th year - Yuri*  
5th year - Hangyul*, Kookheon*  
4th year - Yuvin*

The training had been going for a week. The same week where Seungyoun is finally friends with Jinhyuk.

During the whole week, Wooseok had to sit between Seungyoun and Jinhyuk at the back of the bus, only when they went home. Byungchan, Seungyoun and Jinhyuk have to leave school at late evening for they had their daily training. Seungwoo and Wooseok as well, they have their medical training on going.

Seungyoun would get dropped first since he lived nearer to the school, but ever since Jinhyuk joined their routine–he lived in the same apartment as Wooseok after all–Seungyoun stubbornly followed Wooseok until the small one is safely arrived at his door.

Seungyoun had been sleeping over at Wooseok’s place way too often because of that. So often, that even his mother almost asked Wooseok to move in with them, Seungyoun was tempted. He said he’s tired, but Seungyoun was just making sure if Jinhyuk was brave enough to knock on Wooseok’s door.

_“Stop it, Youn. You’re acting like Jinhyuk is a criminal or something.”_

_“I’m protecting you, Seokkie. Trust me.”_

_“That’s what you said about Seungwoo hyung and Byungchan. Even Yohan.”_

_“_ _And what exactly they turn out to be?”_

_“Our friends, dumb-dumb.”_

_“As the smartest person I know, you can be really thick.”_

In the morning, Jinhyuk wouldn’t join them, and the others didn’t question Jinhyuk about it. Seungyoun didn’t mask how happy he is with that arrangement.

Since the night that Jinhyuk came into their circle for the first time, Seungyoun didn’t say any word to the latter. Wooseok isn’t a fool, he knew something was up, he was sure that Seungyoun would eventually tell him about it.

It wasn’t like he could force Seungyoun to spit it out. He did asked Seungyoun a couple of times. The least he could get was just Seungyoun cradling Wooseok in his arms, burying his face on Wooseok’s nape. Wooseok is just thankful that whenever Seungyoun did that, he wouldn't have to face his best friend.

He couldn’t imagine what would happen to their friendship if Seungyoun saw his cheeks gotten red.

He wouldn’t risk this, their friendship is one of the things that he held dear with in his life. He didn’t want that incident to happen again, especially . . . especially not the incident like last year.

Unlike Seungyoun, he hit it off with Jinhyuk right away.

_Jinhyuk_. 

Jinhyuk is a bit different, he has this sort of light that people would easily missed if they don’t pay enough attention. But once you see it. Once you see the light. You couldn’t take your eyes off. You don’t need to because the light would surely bask into your existence without you ask him not to leave.

The light might not be the brightest, but it’s warm. Even if the light gets a little dimmer, it’s still warm. And whenever the light is happy, the euphoria not only reaches his eyes, it reflects on the broken pieces in Wooseok too, shining through the haziness. Just like the sun, he is what you see. The light feels safe, it feels home.

But, Wooseok knew where his home is. It was just, the door seems like it wouldn’t open for him.

_Can I still call it home?_

As the week went by, his training gradually cut short, for he had been through the same training last year. He didn’t go home right away. Sometimes he stayed at the training room to help Seungwoo out, sometimes he waited at the open space area with a roof on top, just outside of the Training Centres, where the elites trained.

At the open space area, there were tables and long benches rooted on the floor, lining up after another. Right next to flower beds. It was nice. It was a place for students to do works if they don’t want to do it at the library or the hall.

Anyway, it was Friday, and his closest friends decided to hang out at Wooseok’s place again. He didn’t live with his parents since their house were far from his school. So he rented a room at an apartment near Noeul with his older cousin, who was always away with business works, or so Wooseok claimed to them.

It wasn’t that late, but the others should have went home by now. None of them move. Sleepover it is.

Byungchan was sprawled on the floor, right in front of the television with a hand propped up to support his head. Seungwoo lightly kicked his leg when he passed right in front of Byungchan, he too opted to sit on the floor. Seungwoo had nagged Byungchan to lie down properly but the younger just won’t listen for some reason. Sighing, Seungwoo threw a pillow to Byungchan’s face, only then Byungchan listened to Seungwoo.

Jinhyuk was watching an animated cartoon on his phone, on the opposite end of the couch with Seungyoun at the other. Seungyoun looked like he was unbothered by the increasing talk about one of the Haneuibaram’s elites, but he had been looking up about them for the past few hours. He needed to charge his phone soon.

It was odd. Lee Hangyul was just like him, a 5th year, yet he strike fear to others just by the mention of his name. He wondered what Lee Hangyul did to cause this fear among the students. Kkochgil had been quiet too, no fuss about their elites. It has been a week and no news from them was announced. Strange. Thrill.

And to think about it, how come they never heard of this Lee Hangyul all this time? Why now? The news about him went spiral out of sudden. Seungyoun couldn’t even differentiate which one is true and which one is just merely a rumour, it wasn’t funny anymore.

Noeul should have known at least a bite of it, of what made people scared of Lee Hangyul, of what exactly Lee Hangyul did to be recognize like that. The distance between Noeul and Haneuibaram was just about five minutes walk, shouldn’t they know something?

Except for Seungwoo’s early nagging on Byungchan’s bad posture and the sound came from Jinhyuk’s phone, none of them were talking to each other. It was a comfortable silence, it would only lasted for a few hours before someone broke something. Wooseok hoped it wasn’t his favourite mug.

Wooseok was on the floor too, back leaning against the foot of the couch. He had been piling up the articles from the recent years of the tournament. He separated them into three files with the help from Midam - First Task, Second Task and Third Task.

Yohan tried to help too, but he ended up talking about a few elites that he admired. He kept stealing the articles that he likes, not as a collection but just the sole reason to annoy Wooseok. So Midam asked about certain elites to keep Yohan distracted.

A notebook settled restlessly over his lap and a pencil danced around his fingers. He have to make a thorough analysis, he _have_ to. For the sake of his friends’ safety. Oh god, he was sure he was going to vomit on one of these days.

The competitors weren’t kidding. No wonder the Haneuibaram champions went to the tournament every year like it was a gruesome war. Sometimes Wooseok wondered, what was the purpose of the tournament again? It was supposed to unite Noeul, Haneuibaram and Kkochgil. It didn’t felt like it anymore.

Wooseok was just about to read an article about Seungwoo when Byungchan spoke up, “Oh pickle frack-“

“Somebody _need_ to teach him how to curse properly,” not looking up from his phone, Seungyoun said it before Byungchan can even finished his sentences.

“No one is cursing under my watch,” Seungwoo gave Seungyoun a withering look, showing his disapproval. He had been like that ever since Dongpyo enrolled this year.

“Haneuibaram!” Byungchan screamed, no one noticed when he got up, his finger was pointing at the television. The sound from Jinhyuk’s phone had died down and Wooseok put down the papers on his lap. Apparently Byungchan had been watching the news, and they showed a building had been swallowed by fire. Wooseok quickly focused on the writing below the motion picture.

It appeared that Haneuibaram had been caught by fire that evening.

Wooseok watched as the fire engulfed the building from all sides. There was fire everywhere – the roof was on fire, the doors and windows. Fire was even coming out of the building through various openings, looking like a fire-breathing dragon was inside.

The flames burned deep red and amber, almost livid deep purpleish as many firefighters tried to put out the fire.

Surprisingly, but thankfully, the other buildings didn’t get caught by the fire.

It had been known to public that Haneuibaram was going to renovate this year, to be a bigger school, guessed it’s time to make it work. Thankfully, the fire didn't travel far enough to reach Haneuibaram's dormitory. No death or injuries reported. It was probably the fuse, Wooseok hadn’t pay attention.

None of them said anything until the burning building of Haneuibaram was out of the picture, into another news for the night.

“Do you think they cancel the classes?” Byungchan asked out loud, finally sit down when he heard no one had gotten hurt. “Lucky.”

Jinhyuk shrugged, “probably they’re gonna find a new place.”

And they fell into another silence. Seemingly on the same page but couldn’t find it in themselves to speak about it.

What were they thinking about?

Noeul.

Noeul had been going through renovations last two years ago. There were now two Training Centres, bigger cafeteria, bigger hall, bigger library, larger stadium and there were at least three new buildings were built behind the Training Centres.

They were the host for Byeol Tournament that year, and all of the renovations were made for the new students enrolling next year.

It can’t be … No, but the possibility-

“Hey,” Seungyoun quickly chimed in, he got up from the couch and settled himself next to Wooseok. “What if, I mean, it’s not impossible.”

“What? What?” Byungchan scooted closer, hugging the pillow that Seungwoo thrown at him.

“The new buildings behind the Training Centres, supposedly for the students next year?” Seungyoun arched an eyebrow, suggesting something.

“What about it?” Jinhyuk asked, lying down on the couch as he played with Wooseok’s hair, now taking over the whole couch.

Seungyoun lightly slapped Jinhyuk’s hand away and wrapped his arm around Wooseok’s shoulder, pulling the smaller one closer to him. Jinhyuk only rolled his eyes and continued messing with Wooseok’s hair.

Seungyoun shrugged a shoulder, “The renovations are over, the buildings are in a good condition and-“ he stopped for a moment as he looked up at the ceiling, thinking of something before he continued, “yeah. Empty. Do you think the headmaster-“

“No!” Byungchan cut him off. “No way!”

“It could be,” Seungwoo said, leaning on the coffee table. “I mean, headmaster Lee is a good friend of Haneuibaram’s headmistress.”

“Haneuibaram is just right in front of ours, probably about a five, six minutes walk?” Jinhyuk’s eyes rolled up, like he was trying to remember something. “I won’t be surprised if they let them borrow the buildings for a while.”

Byungchan wailed with his face on the pillow. Wooseok wasn’t one to judge because he didn’t know exactly the upbringing of Haneuibaram’s students. Seungwoo decided to add fuel to the fire, saying stuffs like how Haneuibaram were going to take over their school. Byungchan didn’t like the idea of it.

Over the mess of Seungwoo’s taunts and Byungchan’s scream and Jinhyuk’s laughter, Seungyoun leaned his head closer to Wooseok’s, “What do you think?” his voice low. He’s only like this when he talked with Wooseok, as if whatever came out from Wooseok’s mouth is so important.

Wooseok didn’t answer him right away.

There wouldn’t be any difference to him, he thought. He would still be invisible, he didn’t mind the increasing number of students to be honest. As long as they didn’t take away his usual spot at the hall and cafeteria, he’s fine.

Maybe he could get to know Haneuibaram students a lot better, he had been assuming them rather negatively ever since he met some during tournament last year. It wasn’t fair to them.

He’s fine with this. So he replied, no seriousness attached, “I think it’s the start of a catastrophe.”

Seungyoun burst into a fit of laughter. What’s the funny part? Wooseok didn’t understand.

Seungyoun almost kicked Wooseok’s files, which resulted an angry Wooseok slapping Seungyoun’s legs. Byungchan was still screaming and Jinhyuk shook his head when it didn’t stop Seungwoo from taunting Byungchan about how Haneuibaram students are going to take all the foods in the cafeteria.

No one took what Seungyoun said seriously.

Because apparently, it seemed impossible.

And Wooseok, maybe next time, he should be careful with his words.

<strike></strike> <strike></strike>

Seungyoun could only let his mouth hung wide open when the headmaster announced that Haneuibaram would have to use their new buildings to replace a few upper classes that got ruined by the fire. Byungchan who was sitting next to him, buried his face on his hands. Jinhyuk only stared at him blankly, as if he knew about this. Seungyoun hated himself.

Not that he hate meeting new people. It's thrilling, actually. It was just that, they have to share the training centres now. It turned out it was caught by the fire too, just not shown on the news.

The place will be limited if they decided to separate them, meaning Noeul would used Training Centre 1 and Haneuibaram will get the Training Centre 2.

On the other hand, Seungyoun might get to see what Haneuibarams do on their training. If he’s lucky, he won’t be chase out. He would drag Jinhyuk and Byungchan into this, in no way he would do it alone.

No wonder Seungyoun had been seeing unfamiliar uniforms roaming around at their school that day.

He turned around, now realizing that a few of them scattered around here and there. But most of them took the tables near where Wooseok would suppose to be. He should be fine, right? Seungwoo hyung was there with him. He should be fine. Wooseok should be fine. Seungyoun slapped himself hard as he turned around to face the front, making Jinhyuk jumped on his seat.

The more, the merrier, they said. Maybe now they might be able to get along with Haneuibaram. And honestly, he was sort of exhausted with all the conflicts and rivalry between Noeul and Haneuibaram, _aren’t they tired of getting work up over nothing?_

He wondered how long it would take to recover a building.

He turned around again, trying to spot Wooseok.

Man, he needed some control.

.

.

.

_Forget_ control!

Seungyoun stood up way too quickly as soon as the headmaster walked out of the cafeteria. Almost knocking their lunch off the table. The rest of the elites were gawking at him, but Seungyoun didn’t notice that, for he had only one person in mind. A senior elite reached out to hold on Seungyoun’s elbow but he was two seconds late.

Seungyoun made a beeline to the back of the cafeteria, his unfinished lunch was abandoned. Most of the Haneuibarams immediately looked at him. Seungyoun didn’t know this, but he was one of Noeul's famous elite, next to Seungwoo.

As he got nearer, he saw Wooseok held an article in front of Seungwoo’s face, he was pointing at something. Yohan was sitting right in front of Wooseok, his arms were folded on the table with his chin rested on top of it, so it was easy to spot Wooseok on. Midam settled himself next to Yohan's right, in front of Seungwoo, he was pointing at something too.

Then, Seungwoo was laughing as he mussed Wooseok’s hair, slowly went down and cupped Wooseok's cheek, his thumb caressed it with such fondness.

Seungyoun walked faster.

He made his presence known rather loudly, dropping next to Yohan's left, making the younger Noeul almost cursed out loud and at the same time he scooted closer to Midam with his hands fly to his chest.

“Hyung! Don’t do that!” Yohan complained as soon as he realized it was Seungyoun, but he pushed his juice box to the elder anyway.

Seungyoun’s focus was only at Wooseok and Seungwoo, who both stared at Seungyoun with mouth slightly parted, dumbfounded.

“What’s that?” Seungyoun raised an eyebrow at the article in Wooseok’s hands.

Wooseok was the first one to recover, he turned his body a bit so that he was face to face with Seungyoun. He held up the article in front of his face, only his eyes were showing, “It’s Seungwoo hyung!” and then he pointed another face at the background, “and me!” Wooseok exclaimed with such adoration, smiling with his eyes.

Seungyoun didn’t say anything as he got up and pluck the article off from Wooseok’s hands. It was an old article about Seungwoo. And it just so happen that Wooseok was seen at the background – since he was a member of the Medic team, he was allowed to stand near the elites in the zone.

Seungyoun looked at the picture for a second before he scowled, crumpling the paper – and Wooseok snatched it from him with a wounded noise, smoothing it out.

Seungwoo didn’t waste any second, he taunted Seungyoun right on the spot.

Soon enough, Jinhyuk and Byungchan joined them. Jinhyuk took the seat next to Wooseok’s right, taking the article off from Wooseok and helped him smoothed out the wrinkles on the paper. Wooseok patted Jinhyuk’s hand in return to show his appreciation. Jinhyuk turned his head to the side to avert his gaze, but the sudden rosiness of his cheeks gave him away.

Seungyoun momentarily snapped his head to Jinhyuk, shouting at him to keep a distance from Wooseok before he resumed his anger at Seungwoo.

Byungchan choose the seat next to Midam, he found it oddly funny that Seungyoun was yelling at Seungwoo. A rare sight to see.

The elder of the two looked suspiciously calm, leaning back with his arm drapped on Wooseok's backrest chair. He slowly leaned closer to Wooseok as he shot Seungyoun string of words that cut deeper than a knife.

Yohan wasn’t even helping to cool down the atmosphere, he kept making statements that intentionally making both Seungyoun and Seungwoo fired up. Midam could only buried his face in his palms, it was no use to stop Yohan, only Wooseok could do that.

Unaware of their surroundings, the table next to them were where most of the Haneuibaram elites seated.

“What are they so loud for,” Yuri sighed as he glanced at the table next to theirs. But then started to crack up when he saw the _look_ on Seungyoun’s face, who gave out a loud disbelief gasp, directed to Seungwoo who had a satisfaction smile, apparently approved of Seungyoun’s reaction.

“Oh it’s-“ Yuvin started, tapping Kookheon’s arms continuously, “It’s Han Seungwoo! It’s Han Seungwoo!” he loudly whispered.

“Hurry! Get his autograph-“ it was meant to tease Yuvin but Kookheon couldn’t even finish his sentences because he started to laugh. Yuvin elbowed him with a pout.

They were at the centre of attention of Haneuibarams. How come they weren’t? Between them, there was the legendary elite Han Seungwoo, rising stars elites Cho Seungyoun, Lee Jinhyuk and Choi Byungchan. The upcoming skilled star, Kim Yohan. All seated in one table. Yeah, the Haneuibarams paid close attention, especially the champions.

One of them being was Lee Hangyul.

Hangyul was supposed to know why Han Seungwoo didn’t compete, was supposed to read the current Noeul elites as he was against them, was supposed to study who the upcoming elite as an early preparations but – his eyes moved on their own.

He found himself staring at the person seated next to Han Seungwoo instead, looking so small as he was surrounded by tall guys.

As everyone on the table were so focused on the heated argument between Han Seungwoo and Cho Seungyoun, Hangyul saw the tiny one bend down to pull out a bag.

He took out a pencil case and placed it on top of the bag. He then pulled out something, a small picture – a polaroid picture maybe, from the pocket of his button up shirt. Swiftly, he shoved the picture into his pencil case without anyone noticing. Placing it back into the bag and dropped it on the floor. Looking up at the others as if he didn’t do anything just now.

But Hangyul saw.

And he saw the picture too.

A minute after that, Hangyul noticed how Lee Jinhyuk no longer interested on the argument and instead, stared longingly at the tiny person.

Whilst Cho Seungyoun looked back to back from Han Seungwoo to the tiny person, holding up a paper in the air, harshly pointing at something before he slammed it down on the table.

Han Seungwoo's voice boomed over the string of insults from Cho Seungyoun. Kim Yohan was loud too, Hangyul couldn't understand what he was saying but his words successfully gotten a rise from the two elites. Yet nothing could top the laughter from Choi Byungchan.

And the tiny person? The polaroid picture-

_Oh_. A smirk slowly spread on Lee Hangyul’s face._ Interesting._

* * *

**{ Extra Scene }**

_“Youn,” Wooseok plopped next to Seungyoun on the couch. Seungyoun was sleeping over again. He said he was tired but he didn’t show any sign of going to sleep. This is a scheme. _

_Seungyoun only hummed and moved his arm so that he could circled it around Wooseok’s shoulder. Noticing that Wooseok had worn his hoodie – it was too big for him, Seungyoun pinched the smaller one’s cheek._

_Wooseok was quick to swat his hand off, “Do it again and I might break your fingers.” _

_Earning a laugh from Seungyoun, he buried the crook of his nose on the side of Wooseok’s head for a few seconds before he pulled away._

_The small one refused to look at Seungyoun, but he did pulled Seungyoun’s other hand and played with his fingers. “Youn, did Jinhyuk do something to you?”_

_This again._

_Usually, Seungyoun was able to stop himself from saying what was on his mind whenever Wooseok asked that. But this time he couldn’t. “Why? Do you like him?” he managed to ask, the tone of his voice was barely above a whisper. It was soft and harsh at the same time, like it was suppressed for so long and now it broke free._

_Wooseok stopped from playing with Seungyoun’s fingers. There was a beat or two before he lifted his chin up, his head leaning on Seungyoun’s shoulder, looking straight at the other’s eyes. Unreadable. “He’s kind, Youn.”_

‘That’s a fact, Wooseokie. Not an answer’_ – Was what Seungyoun wanted to say. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t. _

_Seungyoun reached out to hold Wooseok’s hand._

_“Be a little nice to him, Youn, please?”_

_Jinhyuk this, Jinhyuk that. Can Wooseok stopped talking about him? Can he stopped thinking about him? _

_Seungyoun tightened his grip on Wooseok’s hand, “How about me?” He hated how his voice sounded so shaky and weak._

_A flicker of confusion was written on Wooseok’s face, his eyes widened a fraction and an eyebrow of his was rose up. _

_Whatever Wooseok was about to say, Seungyoun stopped him with a shake of his head, smiling sadly at the smaller one. He let go of Wooseok's hand and pulled him into his arms, Wooseok’s back on his chest and this time, Seungyoun buried his face on Wooseok’s shoulder. He took a deep breath, in and out, in and out._

_If Wooseok could feel the wetness on his shoulder, he didn’t say anything. But he did rest his arms on top of Seungyoun’s, gently circling his thumbs on Seungyoun’s hands._

_‘For him, I would do anything. For his happiness, I would do everything.’_

_._

_._

_._

“Jinhyuk.”

It was during lunch.

Seungyoun had pulled Jinhyuk to the side before the latter could step his foot into the cafeteria. He saw Byungchan craning his neck from the elites table, only looked away once he was sure that Seungyoun just wanted to have a talk with Jinhyuk.

The two walked slowly to the corner, just outside of the cafeteria. Nearing the school’s garden, not many people went there. It was perfect, Seungyoun didn’t need the student body making up a rumour about elites who didn’t get along.

They stopped at the entrance of the garden. Seungyoun leaned against the wall, crossing his arms across his chest while Jinhyuk keep a good distance from him. Seungyoun didn’t notice Jinhyuk’s shaking hands, the faults in his perfect demeanor. He only noticed the wary in Jinhyuk’s eyes.

Seungyoun sighed. “Look, I just want to talk.”

Jinhyuk gave him a few seconds of doubt, before he nodded his head. Letting the latter know that he was ready with whatever Seungyoun wanted to talk about.

“Do you have any intention to take care of Wooseok?”_ Will you able to stay even at his worst, like I do?_ – was left unsaid, but the message was delivered.

Seungyoun wanted to make it quick, he knew Jinhyuk isn’t an idiot. Jinhyuk should have notice by now that Seungyoun didn’t like him.

“Yes.” Jinhyuk answered right away, no hesitation, his sincerity was clear as the day gleaming in his eyes. “I do,” he added with a firm nod, eyebrows drawing together to show how serious he was.

Seungyoun would believe if Wooseok said he likes Jinhyuk. No wonder, _if_ he did, because Jinhyuk is like the sun. The biggest star. He is what you see. All his feelings convey through his eyes. He's warm, something you would miss when it started to snow. Something that you look forward to when the dawn ended, something that you would notice the loss when dusk rolled in. 

Seungyoun? Seungyoun felt like he is the moon. Keeping anyone wondering what's hidden at the dark side of the moon. When his feelings get the best of him, he immediately click it off, push it all the way back. He shines at the dark but is he warm? Sometimes he’s a full moon, sometimes he’s a crescent moon, there were no promises, no reassurances. Even Seungyoun himself couldn’t figure out most of him.

Even so, can the sun be there all the time? What will he do on rainy days? What can he do when the storms barge in?

The stare that Jinhyuk drilled on Seungyoun was heavy. “Are you?” – _in love with him_ was hanging in the air, it wasn’t voice out loud but it was the loudest message echoing through the hallways.

'_We’re just friends_.' - Would always be Seungyoun’s answer whenever somebody asked him about his relationship with Wooseok.

But seeing Jinhyuk didn’t think twice before saying what’s in his heart regarding Wooseok, and remembering Wooseok’s special smile was given to someone else other than him.

It made Seungyoun regretted his choices all these years.

Would his answer to that question be one of it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have to cut Seungwooseok/Seuncat moment and the continuation of Extra Scene from chapter 3. I might add them on chapter 5 though!
> 
> This list will go on as more characters are added later!
> 
> * - newly added characters
> 
> Noeul;  
6th year - Seungwoo  
5th year - Seungyoun, Jinhyuk, Byungchan, Wooseok, Hyeonsu*  
4th year - Midam, Yohan  
3rd year - Minkyu*, Wonjin*, Seokhwa*  
1st year - Jinwoo*
> 
> Haneuibaram;  
6th year - Yuri  
5th year - Hangyul, Kookheon  
4th year - Yuvin
> 
> Kkochgil;  
? - Min Soo (Kogyeol)*

All of them got off from the bus except Seungwoo.

  
Wooseok and Jinhyuk were still rooted on the pavement, waving at the eldest. Byungchan could only rolled his eyes when Seungwoo wink and blow a kiss to Wooseok as the bus slowly started to move. Seungwoo was either having an attempt to flirt, or he was doing it on purpose to anger Seungyoun more. Maybe both.

  
Lunch that day was eventful. The intense argument between Seungwoo and Seungyoun had gotten out of hand that Wooseok had to step up. Midam let out a sigh of relief when Wooseok stood up and, calmly, told the two to hold hands and apologize to each other. Wooseok didn’t threaten them yet but the two complied almost immediately – more like Seungyoun move first as Seungwoo followed a second later.

  
Seungyoun is like that, Byungchan studied. Seungyoun couldn’t stand if Wooseok is angry, especially if the cause of the anger was him. Seungyoun did always tease Wooseok, but never too much to make the smaller one truly angry.

  
Byungchan couldn’t deny that Seungyoun is doing the most to make Wooseok happy.

  
If it weren’t because of Seungyoun, all of them might not be able to hear the sound of Wooseok’s laugh. His laugh had always been soundless, muffled behind his hand. Only Seungyoun was able to get a sound out of him. Byungchan had always anticipated it, he likes the sound of light bubbly wave coming out of Wooseok. It made him happy, he didn’t know why.

  
But, as Byungchan identified, Seungyoun also, is the one who hurt Wooseok the most.

  
The two champions held hands and spit their apologies half-heartedly before they quickly let go, as if they treated each other as poison that burns. Byungchan watched the solemn way Wooseok frowned in the silence that settled delicately around them, before he burst into a fit of giggles. Byungchan could hear a bite of the bubbly wave before Wooseok forcefully shut his mouth. He sat down and turned away from the questioning eyes, from all of them. He was still giggling, just soundless.

  
Only Jinhyuk, _that lucky idiot_ Byungchan shouted internally, was able to see Wooseok’s face since he clutched onto Jinhyuk’s arm. Jinhyuk’s ears tinted with pink but he did started to laugh, albeit nervously. Not a second later Yohan followed him, then Seungyoun and his silly contagious laugh. And soon all of them, even Midam laughed too, just that he hid it behind the back of his hand.

  
Just like that, they were back like they had always been.

  
And maybe, just maybe, it might just be an illusion but Byungchan saw the people seated on the table next to them were boring holes at them.

  
Byungchan narrowed his eyes when Seungwoo flashed him a smirk before the bus completely left the place. As if he was proving his point that he will win against him. Seungwoo had gotten bolder ever since _that_ day, the day he declared that Wooseok would be his. Byungchan had work too hard to get to this point, and just to be push back down? _No_, he had to step up his game.

  
And that’s why he was sleeping over at Wooseok’s place tonight.

  
Wooseok couldn’t return the gesture back to Seungwoo when Seungyoun grabbed his hand for all of the sudden and twirl him around. Seungyoun then wrapped his arm around Wooseok’s waist, navigating him towards the building as quickly as he could.

  
They stopped walking when a phone dings in the calm silence of the late evening.

  
It was Jinhyuk’s.

  
He briefly read whatever he had received before he looked up, sliding the phone back to his pants pocket. “Ah, I have something to do.”

  
“See ya later-“ Seungyoun started but abruptly got cut off when Wooseok jabbed his stomach. He made this dramatic move like scrunching his face in pain, looking as if he was dying but Wooseok paid him no mind as he left Seungyoun's side. Byungchan stifled his laugh when Seungyoun’s face deteriorated to the funniest most offensive face ever.

  
Wooseok closed in on Jinhyuk, his fingertips tugged the sleeves of Jinhyuk’s blazer. “Is it urgent?”

  
A playful smile made its way to Jinhyuk’s lips, “Why? Miss me already?” He may seem confident as he said them, but it took all his willpower to stop himself from running away, because his chest hurts with the rapid heartbeats. And he was scared if Wooseok was able to hear it too.

  
Wooseok’s small curled fist pushed his shoulder, barely poking out of the sleeves of his blazer. His lips formed a smile as he did so. It was that smile again, Jinhyuk recalled, he couldn’t read it but that smile always hypnotized him. It didn’t help Jinhyuk any better when the light of the day had started to fade, and the remnant of the light poured down into Wooseok’s face. The way his eyes reflected the light of the sun, seeming to absorb it and intensify it at the same time had took Jinhyuk’s breath away.

  
The view didn’t last long when Seungyoun stood between them with his arms crossed, completely hidden Wooseok away from Jinhyuk.

  
Jinhyuk gave the latter a lazy look, before the corner of his mouth slid upwards as if challenging Seungyoun.

  
“Don’t you have something to do?” Seungyoun asked begrudgingly, squinting his eyes.

  
He was ignored when Jinhyuk tilted his head to one side, his eyes at someone else, “Text you later?”

  
Wooseok peeked around Seungyoun’s side, the corners of his eyes crinkled, “Okay.”

  
“No texting!” Seungyoun almost screamed. He had enough with Seungwoo that afternoon, now he had to deal with Jinhyuk? He turned a bit to the back and slide his hand to Wooseok’s hand, tugging him along as they walked to the entrance of the apartment. Wooseok still took a look behind his shoulder despite being dragged forward, waving at Jinhyuk with his other free hand.

  
He still couldn’t figure out what Jinhyuk did to get Wooseok this effortlessly. As if, he just simply exist.

_  
It’s not fair._

  
When they were nearing the elevator, the sound chimed in, the light shone at the top. When the door opened, there was this tiny kid almost ran into Wooseok. But what surprised Seungyoun more was that Wooseok yanked his hand off from Seungyoun’s, and caught the kid into a hug.

  
The kid stilled at first before realization dawned upon him, he returned the hug with a firm squeeze. He looked up at Byungchan first with a broad grin before he shifted his stare to Seungyoun. And, and there was this mischief glinted in his eyes.

  
Oh.

_  
Oh._

  
So he have a tiny rival now?!

  
Wooseok pulled away first. “Jinwoo, where are you going? It’s late.”

_  
Jinwoo_. Seungyoun filed the name into the back of his mind, _potential opponent_.

  
Jinwoo’s small hands were either at the side of Wooseok’s face, “It’s okay, hyung. My brother is nearby!”

  
Seungyoun couldn’t help but stare harder at Jinwoo’s face, because it screamed familiar. But where?

  
“How can I know if you’re back home safe?” the worry that laced in Wooseok’s voice was ringing loud.

  
“I’ll knock on your door later!” and the kid laughed, like he had done it before. “I really need to go. Bye hyungs!” he gave Wooseok one last squeeze before he sprinted to the entrance door. Going as fast with his tiny legs. 

  
Seungyoun grabbed Wooseok’s elbow, “Who’s that?”

  
“Oh my god,” Byungchan groaned. “He’s a kid, Seungyounie!”

Seungyoun didn’t know that Byungchan was sleeping over.

  
And he hated how he couldn’t kick Byungchan out.

  
He leaned on the doorframe, contemplating if he should call his mother that he wasn’t able to eat dinner with her. But he had promise to her, and he was sure his mother wouldn’t forgive him that easily. She could do anything; take away the internet or worse, no sleeping over at Wooseok’s for a month. Seungyoun shuddered at the thought.

  
“You do realize that you have your own house, right?” Byungchan remarked, his hand was on the door, ready to shut it anytime.

  
Seungyoun didn’t answer him, instead he peered inside. He heard the rustle and light footsteps padded around the bedroom nearby. It was Wooseok’s, Seungyoun asked him to keep his clothes in case he decided to sleep here again. It was also as a distraction to keep Wooseok out of range, for he had something to say to Byungchan.

  
He leaned closer to Byungchan as he harshly whispered, “If you do _anything_ I will-“

  
“Seungyoun, had I ever?” Byungchan argued as he crossed his arms, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his tone. “I don’t think I can see him crying again.”

  
Seungyoun’s eyes flashed for a moment at the memory from last year. He didn’t know exactly that he had made Wooseok cried. Because at that time, Wooseok refused to look at him in the eyes, and he disappeared as soon as an answer left his mouth. Seungyoun only knew when Byungchan barged into his English class the next day, his fist almost made contact to Seungyoun’s face if it weren’t for Midam holding him back.

  
Only Seungwoo and Yohan who had no clue what was happening in their circle. They demanded an explanation, but no one filled them in. They only stopped asking when Midam told them that they were pushing against the pulsing wound on Wooseok.

  
And Seungyoun hated to admit it, he still couldn’t figure out why Wooseok cried. He promised himself that he wouldn’t hurt his small best friend and he wouldn’t let anyone harm him. But it turned out, the first person who Seungyoun knew that hurt Wooseok was him, himself. Seungyoun smiled bitterly, he’s the moon after all. Sometimes he’s a full moon, sometimes he’s a crescent moon. No promises, no reassurances. No warmth … like the sun.

  
“Sorry,” Byungchan quickly apologized, his eyebrows furrowed as his mouth turned grim. “I don’t mean that.”

  
“No, I deserve that,” Seungyoun reached out to pat Byungchan’s arm.

  
There was silence for what Seungyoun considered to be an eternity.

  
“Seungyounie.” Byungchan called, low and soft unlike the tone earlier, showing a clear sign that he was exhausted. “I know you just want Wooseok to be safe. But if you don’t intend to stick by his side then why bother chasing everyone out?”

  
Seungyoun averted his gaze, he didn’t say anything because he knew Byungchan wasn’t finish.

  
“Do you, by any chance, have feelings for Wooseok?”

  
Seungyoun snapped his head to Byungchan, finally looking into his eyes properly. Yet Byungchan still couldn’t comprehend the message in the other man’s eyes. _Dang it_, Seungyoun. _Dang it Cho we-are-just-friends Seungyoun_.

  
This was what Byungchan had dreaded the most. Seungyoun always said how he and Wooseok were just friends, and it was unlikely of Seungyoun if he lied. Because if he did, the truth would be written all over on his face. Wooseok, in the other hand, is good at keeping his feelings at bay. Is he telling the truth? Is he masking it by changing the topic? You wouldn’t know, you wouldn’t notice.

  
If, if Wooseok didn’t run to him that day, Byungchan wouldn’t know. Just like a flick of a finger, Byungchan know all of the feelings and truths that Wooseok choose to hide behind his small smile. Why does the person he love, pick the wrong people to pour their time and effort?

  
Seungyoun opened his mouth to say something, but promptly shut them back when they heard light footsteps padded on the floor.

  
“Youn!” Wooseok ran with a sweater in his hands, he was still wearing the school uniform. He stood next to Byungchan, he reached out to thread his fingers with Seungyoun’s. Byungchan stared at it. “Wear this,” Wooseok said, pushing the sweater to Seungyoun’s other free hand. “I’ll choke you if you catch a cold, dumb dumb,” he ended with a smile ghosted over his lips. The threat itself held no malice.

  
It made Seungyoun’s heart fluttered all the same. The corners of his lips quirk up, “You say that all the time but never do.”

  
“Next time I will.” Wooseok huffed, he was ready to jab Seungyoun again if the man decided to continue his teasing.

  
“Sure you do!” Seungyoun laughed as he tangled his fingers off from Wooseok’s, instead he grabbed Wooseok’s hand and pulled him into a hug. He may always tease Wooseok’s height, but he couldn’t deny the smaller one’s height was perfect for tall people to hug.

  
He didn’t know where this feelings come from, but Seungyoun could feel it in his blood. After this, things would change. After this hug, everything would change.

  
And so, Seungyoun closed his eyes and placed his lips on the top of Wooseok’s head, tightened his arms around the other, who knows if the hug would be his last one. He hoped it wasn’t.

_  
"Do you, by any chance, have feelings for Wooseok?”_

They were just laying down on the mattress of Wooseok’s bed, which they both had moved it to the living room.

  
It wasn’t their first time doing this, Byungchan held a few records of staying over. Especially last year. Just like his laugh, the way Wooseok cried was just soundless. There were a sound here and there, the sobbing, and it seemed impossible but every time Byungchan heard it, he could feel the ripping of his insanity. It was like, pouring down pieces of broken glasses into a thin clothe, watching them slicing it into two. The sharpness of the agony his crying hold. Byungchan couldn’t stand it.

  
Of all people, why it must be Cho Seungyoun?

  
Wooseok opened his door. True to what the small child said, he would knocked on Wooseok’s door to let the elder know that he was safely back home. Byungchan could hear the jingly bells of the child’s laughter, and then it was gone. The door was closed.

  
Wooseok jumped into the mattress, pulling his blanket to cover the both of them. They were watching a movie with a title that Byungchan couldn’t pronounce without choking. It was random, cliché rom-com, his classmate recommended it to him.

  
At first, Byungchan just wanted to spend a quiet time with the other. But the short talk with Seungyoun lingered through his mind, poking in and out at every of his fleeting thoughts. Seungyoun didn’t even get the chance to answer his question.

  
Byungchan moved closer and pulled his arms around Wooseok, who scooted closer too without leaving his eyes from the television, and made himself settled comfortably in Byungchan’s arms.

  
Wooseok knew this, if Byungchan was being spoiled like this. It meant he wanted to talk, about something serious and important. Wooseok had an inkling of it, that was why he tried to play dumb, because whatever it was, it would surely made his heart clenched.

  
He let Byungchan leaned his whole weight on him, let the other placed his head on the crook of Wooseok’s shoulder, let the other played with his hair, tugging softly.

  
And then, here it came.

  
“Wooseokie.”

  
Sighed. “No.”

  
Byungchan whined louder, he pushed himself up so that he was sitting properly. He even grasped Wooseok’s chin and gently direct it to him, so that they were looking at each other.

  
They were like that for a minute that felt like an hour. Just staring, the music from the television played faintly in the background. It was a bit dark too, since they had switched the lights off. There was a gap between the curtains, the light from the moon dimly brightened the room, it shone on Wooseok’s face.

  
Wooseok reached to grab Byungchan’s hand and gently pulled it down from his chin, he sighed again. “I know what you’re thinking, Byungchannie. But if you think I’m able to move on from a feeling that I kept for six years in just one night then I will have to strangle you.”

  
All of Wooseok’s threat held no malice, it was strange to say that it held fondness instead. It’s true, though, what Wooseok said. Name him one person who could forget a feeling that had been held for years in just overnight. Name. Him. One.

  
If feelings could be transfer to other person, Byungchan would do it right away. He would take the feelings from Wooseok, he would do it without the latter asked for it. He rather have it then watch Wooseok drowning on it. He rather have it.

  
He couldn’t say that he was happy that Jinhyuk showed up. At first he thought Jinhyuk just wanted to be friends, and maybe he did, but feelings come and stay. Byungchan couldn’t blame him, because Byungchan was like that too. He made Wooseok happy, in the span of a week and a half. So Byungchan couldn’t make himself complaining about it.

  
Then there’s Cho Seungyoun. Jinhyuk is the only person who successfully hung on Wooseok’s heart in years, he might almost have it, but Wooseok _still_ couldn’t leave his eyes on Seungyoun. He couldn’t bring himself to be mad at Wooseok, it wasn’t easy to just dust the feelings away.

  
Why it must be Cho Seungyoun.

  
Why it couldn’t be _me_.

  
Byungchan thought he might have a chance. But Jinhyuk is there, and Seungwoo is pushing him down. If he confessed, Wooseok might feel bad, and their friendship would be ruin. Byungchan didn’t want that, he rather stare the other from afar as long as they are still friends, rather than having the smaller one avoiding him until they graduated.

  
Byungchan hated this feeling, of knowing he didn’t stand a chance, of knowing he never did have it in the first place. But if Wooseok is happy, then he is happy.

  
He is happy . . .

_  
Dang._

  
Byungchan didn’t comment anything with what Wooseok had spoken. He schooled his expression into something acceptable as he thought, again and again, _why it can’t be me_. Byungchan wondered if Wooseok could see the cracking edges of the half-smile twitching along his lips. His shaky arms reached out to Wooseok again, trapping the other with another hug.

  
Wooseok could feel how his own cheeks wet with tears, but it wasn’t from him.

  
It wasn’t from him.

Every morning, Jinhyuk stood by the living room’s window. He watched as three individuals walked to the bus stop sign.

  
Without it fully registered into Jinhyuk’s mind, this had became a part of his morning routine.

  
It all started with a shiba pouch.

_  
The first time he met Kim Wooseok was on one late afternoon. His mother rushed him outside to buy some things at the convenience store just a block away from their apartment. It wasn’t easy, his mother had to bribe him with an ice cream. In all honesty, Jinhyuk just pretended to protest, he just wanted to tease his mother. But hey, free ice cream sounds good._

_  
It was just candies that his little brother likes, and a few buns for his mother. All bundled in one small plastic bag. It was nice that day, maybe he could have a few trips to the comic book store down two blocks away. Or, have a nice walk at the park nearby. It was weekend anyway, maybe visit Minsoo after that? They did promise to play video games together._

_  
As he stepped out from the convenience store, the first thing he saw was a shiba pouch dangling from a stranger’s hand. His legs moved on his own, only the shiba pouch clouded his mind. He didn’t realize his plastic bag was caught on a small hook tucked on the sliding door of the store. _

_  
It left a big torn, and horrifying ripping sound disturbing his nice afternoon. The good items were now lying helplessly on the ground._ God, _Jinhyuk thought_, why does this always happen to me.

_  
Jinhyuk hurriedly crouched down, picking up the small wrapped candies as many as his hands could hold. That was, until two small hands held out the buns in front of him. Jinhyuk froze, as the time too, there was that shiba pouch in his sight, rested well on the ground next to someone’s knees._

_  
Jinhyuk finally looked up, and boy he didn’t regret that decision at all._

_  
Before him was a boy, with eyes so big and staring at him like a cat would. He could tell the boy is shorter than him, the way he had to crane his neck upward just to stare at Jinhyuk. He didn’t offer a smile, what greeted Jinhyuk instead were his eyes. The boy's eyes were rimmed with red._

_  
The boy was wearing a soft brown beret, making his deep brown eyes more radiant even if they were brimming with tears. _Wait, eyes?! Holy- our faces are just inches away!

_  
Jinhyuk was about to scramble backwards, but the fate decided upon him to drop the candies and reached out, wiping the tears that escaped from the boy’s eyes. _

_  
The boy jolted a second later after Jinhyuk’s fingers touch his cheeks, dropping the buns. “Sorry-“ he tried to speak, wiping his own tears with the sleeve of his oversize yellow sweater. He grabbed the shiba pouch and placed it on his lap, he took out his phone and wallet before he handed the pouch to Jinhyuk. _

_  
Jinhyuk was tempted, but also confuse. He didn’t need to say anything, for the boy could read his expression in ease. The boy let out a small laugh, it was a paradox to the tears that couldn’t stop rolling on his cheeks. “Just take it, you need it more than I do,” he said, eyeing the candies and buns on the ground and Jinhyuk’s other hand. _

_  
Jinhyuk wanted to say something, anything! But he was dumbstruck. Of what? He wasn’t sure, was it the boy and his beret? Was it the boy with his deep brown eyes? Was it the boy with his soft spoken voice? Was it the boy with his laugh and tears? Was it the shiba pouch? It was the shiba pouch,_ please be it shiba pouch. _Jinhyuk couldn’t even lie to himself._

_  
He still couldn’t say anything as the boy left the shiba pouch near the buns. And this time, smiling at Jinhyuk with amuse apparent behind the tears in his eyes before he ran to the apartment that Jinhyuk knew all too well. _

  
Oh_, the gears in his head finally move_, we’re neighbours.

.

.

.

_It was months after the incident that he found out his neighbour went to the same school as him. At the beginning of his 5th year, when Jinhyuk saw him walked side by side with their legendary elite, Han Seungwoo into the cafeteria._

_  
“Hyung, he was a part of the paramedic team last year,” Minkyu supplied the information to him during lunch, eyeing at the table where Han Seungwoo sat with his friends. Minkyu is just a 3rd year, but he had this well thought out mind that more often than not, snapped Jinhyuk into reality. _

_  
But, as we all know, Minkyu is just a 3rd year after all. He had this playful side of him too. “Is that a crush? Are you having a crush on him?” the teasing in his tone was hardly to miss, even his eyes twinkled._

_  
Jinhyuk groaned as he slumped down on the table. _

_  
Wonjin rubbed his back in circles, “Our hyung is growing up so fast,” he added with a snicker._

_  
Jinhyuk turned his head away from them. Of course the kids would tease him, of course they would. He never had show any interest to anyone before, maybe that explained the excitement from his friends. But it never justify why they have to tease him like this._

_  
He intended to befriend with the boy, he ended up liking him instead._

_  
“He’s a 5th year too,” Hyeonsu said carefully, like he was thinking of something along the way. He looked over at Han Seungwoo's table, studying his friends one by one._

_  
Jinhyuk’s eyes lightened up as he lifted his head to look at Hyeonsu. Same age! How the heck it took him 5 years to know the boy’s existence? What was he even doing all these years-_

_  
“Isn’t Cho Seungyoun his boyfriend though?” Hyeonsu asked out loud, making Jinhyuk dropped his head back on the table._

_  
Seokhwa placed his juice box on the table way too hard, surprising the others. “Seungyoun hyung? No, they’re just friends.”_

_  
Jinhyuk sat up straight, unconsciously holding on Seokhwa’s hand. “You ask him?” he couldn’t even mask the delightful tone in his voice. Who is Cho Seungyoun anyway? Jinhyuk didn’t even pay any mind to that._

_  
Minkyu slide closer to Seokhwa, “The real question is,_ why _did you ask him?”_ _he even stressed the word ‘why’ to make his point clear, as if it wasn’t clear enough._

_  
Seokhwa pushed Minkyu away, the rosiness burned from the tips of his ears down to his neck. “I’m just, just curious!” the word stuck on his tongue made Minkyu laughed._

_  
“Now, now, let’s focus on Jinhyuk hyung and his undying love for his crush,” Wonjin ended them before the two started to push each other off their chairs. “And maybe later, we can discuss about Seokhwa’s secret admiration towards the shiba pouch hyung,” he smirked at the way Seokhwa narrowed his eyes at him, it would scare him if it weren’t for the red decorated on Seokhwa’s cheeks._

  
‘Shiba pouch hyung.’

_  
That’s what they called him, the one who held responsible for the nickname was Jinhyuk when he barged into their groupchat with _“SHIBA POUCH GUY IS MY NEIGHBOUR”_ all in caps locks, with exclamation marks too many to count, mixed in with the variety of love emojis that almost took the whole spots in Jinhyuk's message box. What follow right away was never ending questions bombarded him._

_  
“I think I shared the same Calculus class with him,” Hyeonsu added, now Jinhyuk looked at him with sparkling eyes as if Hyeonsu knew the shiba pouch guy’s class schedule. _

.

.

_  
Jinhyuk was everywhere. And it took him a lot of tries until one day, the shiba pouch guy caught his stare, it was embarrassing! But Jinhyuk couldn’t look away. _

_  
It was P.E class, they were having an outdoor dodgeball game. The shiba pouch guy was sitting by the window on the 2nd floor, to who knows what class. Maybe Jinhyuk stared too hard, maybe the noises from his class caught his attention, but whatever it was, Jinhyuk was grateful. The shiba pouch guy _finally_, finally looked at his way._

_  
Jinhyuk tried to smile but he was heavily nervous, and he rose his hand in attempt to wave, for what? He didn’t know, it was his brain telling him to do that. Blame his brain. _

_  
But it didn’t end well like he planned to when a ball went straight to his head, and he dropped to the ground with that stupid smile still on his face._

_  
He was embarrassed, and_ is that blood trickling out from his nose?! _Way to go to impress the shiba pouch guy._ Why does this always happen to me, _he thought resentfully. His classmates all fussed around him, asking him if he was okay and someone screamed at the sight of the blood but nothing beat the view on top._

_  
The shiba pouch guy looked over worriedly, _at_ him. _At me! _Jinhyuk thought giddily._

_  
Jinhyuk rose his arm and gave him a thumbs up, a sign to mean that he was okay. _

_  
The expression on shiba pouch guy's face changed completely, he had placed his hand over his lips to cover- a smile? A laugh? It didn't matter, as long as Jinhyuk was able to make him pulled a pleasant expression. _

_  
His classmates stared at Jinhyuk in confusion before all of them look up at the direction he gazed at, they saw shiba pouch guy too. The guy was in shock when everyone’s attention shifted on him, he immediately moved away, no more leaning against the window. And, as if in cue, all of his classmates started shouting and teasing Jinhyuk right on the spot._

_  
Jinhyuk didn’t mind at all, he was in cloud nine. Shiba pouch guy noticed him!_

.

.

_Jinhyuk assumed the guy would volunteer to be a paramedic again this year. Han Seungwoo would definitely compete, Jinhyuk was sure. Jinhyuk considered himself, he might not be picked by the Medic team, so he turned to plan B. He immediately signed his name in the contestants form for Byeol Tournament without sparing any second thoughts. Minkyu, Wonjin, Seokhwa and Hyeonsu went mad over his reckless decision. His little brother didn’t know, as he should. Maybe Jinhyuk wouldn't tell him anything unless he got chosen._

_  
During the selection day, he looked around, no sign of Han Seungwoo. He thought his plan might failed, but he had gone too far to back out. Until he saw the shiba pouch guy at the stadium, cheering two guys he never met before. The guy then ran up to the seats, sitting next to Han Seungwoo. Why ... why didn't Han Seungwoo compete? The question was forgotten right away as he had another plan struck his mind. He heaved a deep breath as he approached the two guys from earlier._

_  
That was the day he met Choi Byungchan. _

_  
And Cho Seungyoun. _Hey, doesn’t that name rings familiarity?_ Jinhyuk was sure he had heard that name before._

_  
._

_  
._

It brought to him now.

  
He watched as Wooseok, Seungyoun and Byungchan walked to the bus stop sign. The sun was barely above the mountains. Seungyoun was holding something up, out of reach from Wooseok. Wooseok didn’t even hesitate as he jabbed Seungyoun’s stomach. Even if he was up here, far away from them, he could hear their laughter waking up the morning birds.

  
Jinhyuk pulled the shiba pouch closer to his chest. He hadn't got the opportunity to ask why Wooseok was crying on their first met, and it seemed like Wooseok had forgotten that he gave the shiba pouch to Jinhyuk. He seemed like he didn't remember the ball hit his face too. Because the day when Byungchan brought him to Wooseok, Wooseok seemed cautious around him, as if it was his first time meeting with Jinhyuk.

  
Never mind, the important thing is, Jinhyuk had finally gotten closer to Wooseok. The only thing mattered. He had other days to talk about it with Wooseok later.

  
And maybe someday, he could able to make Wooseok laugh too, and he was determined with that goal.

  
He won’t lose. Not to Seungyoun, not to anyone else.

  
He won’t.

  
Jinwoo peeked out from his elbow, “Who are you looking at, hyung?”

There was still 10 minutes more.

  
Today, Wooseok was alone. Seungwoo had to stay in the medical training room until it was over, Yohan had his taekwondo practices and Midam had to go home earlier because his mother had ask him to buy some things for dinner. So, today he was alone.

  
Except, he wasn’t.

  
He felt a gaze burning on the side of his face.

  
Earlier, Wooseok was staring through the double doors of Training Centre 1, they didn’t close it today. Through the open double doors, Byungchan was lying on the floor while trying to balance a water bottle on his forehead, Jinhyuk fanned him with a long white card that looked suspiciously been stolen from medical training room and Seungyoun, well, Seungyoun was jumping everywhere. Really. The seniors look so done with them.

  
He was too caught up with his friends’ antics that he didn’t realize someone else had been staring him down.

  
He turned to look, and regrets reached down to the pit of his stomach as he did.

  
A stranger was staring him down from about two tables away across from him. He looked like he had finished his training, although he didn’t seemed like he break a sweat. From the looks of it, his training uniform is different. His fringes had pushed back, and some hair strands dangled above his eyebrows. Wooseok noticed right away how the man dyed his hair into ash grey, they glowed behind the light of the setting sun. 

  
But one thing that unnerved Wooseok was his gaze. Sharp. Like he was piercing through Wooseok's soul.

  
It’s Haneuibaram’s rising star, Lee Hangyul.

  
Wooseok knew, Lee Hangyul had been the talk of the town. Wooseok had heard rumours about him, the bad ones greatly outweighed the good ones. Flee when he’s near, never get to his bad side. He beat Haneuibaram’s last year champion without a struggle. Even Seungwoo hyung had injured himself when he was against the Haneuibaram’s last year champion.

  
Wooseok broke their eye contact and quickly pack his things, rumours do usually based on some truth.

  
“How come I never know you before.”

  
Wooseok slowly lift his chin, carefully observing the man before him. Not often people would like to talk to him. “There are about a thousand of people here, especially now with Haneuibaram students. I don’t think you can able to know each one.” Oh no, that sounded rude.

  
Hangyul drew his eyebrows together, eyes narrowing down. Wooseok broke the eye contact again, now he just shove everything inside his bag. He felt stupid, no wonder people don’t want to talk to him.

  
“I think you’re hiding something.”

_  
Flee from sight. Flee from sight. Flee from sight._ Wooseok stood up. “I don’t,” then he looked away. He could feel Hangyul’s stare grew heavier by each second.

  
Wooseok took a quick look at the training centre and when Hangyul hummed and said, “Interesting,” with a smirk, Wooseok turned to leave, making a beeline to the exit as he gave a brisk bye to Hangyul. He decided to just wait at the cafeteria.

  
No one wanted to talk to Wooseok because he thought people hardly notice him and he never do anything to draw any attention. The only reason why he joined the paramedic team was to look after Seungwoo, and of course now he had to look after his other three friends. The paramedic team never got any recognition anyway, as sad as it sounded, but Wooseok was fine by it. More than thankful. Because no one looked.

  
So usually, if someone noticed him, it is always the strange ones.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this chapter is like 80% dialogue, I made 2 extra short scenes to make it up for you!
> 
> This list will go on as more characters are added later!
> 
> Noeul;  
6th year - Seungwoo  
5th year - Seungyoun, Jinhyuk, Byungchan, Wooseok, Hyeonsu  
4th year - Midam, Yohan  
3rd year - Minkyu, Wonjin, Seokhwa  
1st year - Jinwoo
> 
> Haneuibaram;  
6th year - Yuri  
5th year - Hangyul, Kookheon  
4th year - Yuvin
> 
> Kkochgil;  
? - Min Soo (Kogyeol)

“What are you guys doing?”

  
Jinhyuk just arrived at the school. After walking Jinwoo to his first class, he immediately searched for their couch. Asking for the keys to Training Centres, because he accidentally left one of his notes that he really needed to read before lunch time. Thankfully, their couch understood that a lot.

  
That was, when he saw four people squatting behind the flower beds near Training Centre 2, as if the flowers could hide them well.

  
All of them jolted and turned around at the same time, shoulders tensed and eyes widened, looking nothing more than a kid that got caught stealing a candy.

  
Wooseok was the first one who recovered, he crawled near to his legs. _A cat!_ Jinhyuk’s head supplied rather loudly. Wooseok stretched his arm and grabbed Jinhyuk’s wrist, pulling the said man down. The others crawled too, nearing the two.

  
Now there were five boys huddled together pathetically next to flower beds, Jinhyuk forced himself to suppress his laughter.

  
“Don’t talk so loud!” Seungyoun whined as soon as he neared Jinhyuk, the tone of his voice wasn’t any different than Jinhyuk’s just now.

  
Byungchan reached to nudge Seungyoun on the shoulder, trying his best to speak low, “You’re loud too!” But it turned out he wasn’t any better than Seungyoun and Jinhyuk.

  
“If any of you can’t whisper then I’m gonna scream in high pitch. Watch me,” Seungwoo whispered with unbelievable level of serene, not matching with his threat. The smile he wore was dripping with an unnerving energy.

  
“Let’s test him,” Wooseok perked up, Seungwoo’s threat had piqued his curiosity. Also, it served as a way of him teasing Seungwoo too. Wooseok couldn’t quite keep the amused lilt from his voice.

  
“I’m in,” Seungyoun said right away.

  
Seungwoo delivered a hit at Seungyoun’s arm.

  
“What’s that for!” Seungyoun yowled, to which Wooseok immediately placed his hands over the man’s lips. He grasped Wooseok’s wrists and gently pulled them down, not letting them go. “Seokkie says it first!” he harshly whispered to Seungwoo.

  
“Wooseok gets to hear me sing by his ears,” Seungwoo promised, wriggling his eyebrows at Wooseok, to which the latter groaned and pulled his wrists out from Seungyoun’s hold, he placed them by his ears instead and buried his face on the side of Byungchan’s arm.

  
Byungchan wrapped his arms around Wooseok protectively, “I’ll hold him as you do,” and then started to laugh when Wooseok pushed him away, making Byungchan lose his balance and dropped on the floor.

  
Wooseok shuffled as close to Jinhyuk as possible, “I’ll strangle each one of you,” he hissed, but his eyes glinted in playful mischief.

  
“Okay, okay,” Jinhyuk started, not after chuckling at Wooseok. “What are we exactly doing here?” Jinhyuk spied on his surroundings, there were no students sitting at the open space area, some just lingered around at the cafeteria. But, the double doors of Training Centre 2 were wide open.

  
That’s Haneuibaram’s elites. They have practices in early of the morning before first class started, and then they also have practices after school ended. For a school that’s well known with great strength, they did live up with that.

  
Through the doors, he saw one of the elites leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, looking at his far left, one of his feet was tapping on the ground. He seemed like he was waiting for someone.

  
Oh. _Wait-_

  
“Youn drags me here,” Wooseok tilted his head to Jinhyuk, before he travelled his gaze to Seungyoun, who squatted in front of them.

  
“No I don’t,” Seungyoun was fast to retort. “I ask you and you said yes.”

  
“While dragging me,” Wooseok challenged him back, raising an eyebrow and Seungyoun cackled at that.

  
“I won’t have to drag you and you would still say yes,” Seungyoun shot again.

  
This time Wooseok didn’t say anything, but he beamed. Because it was the truth, they had always been doing dumb things together and as much as Wooseok denied it, he would never say no to Seungyoun. Byungchan averted his gaze.

  
Seungwoo put his hand up, just the level of his head, “I’m here because my _the-idiots-are-up-to-something_ sense is tingling.”

  
“You’re just as bad as us,” Byungchan sneered at Seungwoo, but then end up laughing too.

  
Seungyoun dared a peek above the flower beds, before he returned squatting down. He looked at Jinhyuk, “We’re actually planning to see what the Haneuibarams do on their training,” he said in ease, like it didn’t scream trouble or anything.

  
“We?!” Byungchan gaped, almost rising his voice. “Oh my god, we’re gonna die before it starts.”

  
Lee Hangyul flashed before Wooseok’s eyes. “We’re dying?” he asked gingerly, it wasn’t a whisper anymore because it was too low.

  
Seungwoo crawled a little to the front, knees on the ground as he cupped the sides of Wooseok’s face, “I won’t let it happen.” And then the corners of his lips curled up, “If anything happens, the blame goes to Seungyoun.”

  
“Yeah the blame goes to Seungyou- Hey!” Seungyoun didn’t bother to lower his voice, now crawling to the middle to pry Seungwoo’s hands off from Wooseok.

  
The two started the argument that they had left during lunch last two days ago, except now with hush voices. Byungchan tried to stop them, sounding exasperated.

  
Jinhyuk admitted he was never the good student. But, he never caused any troubles except sleeping in classes. So this was new to him, it was frightening yet thrilling at the same time. Wooseok looked like he had done things like this so much that he didn't seem anxious at all. To think Wooseok is like this. Jinhyuk had this mental image that he created himself on Wooseok, who seemed like this one good kid who always took the front seat in the class, where teachers adored him so much for his diligence.

  
But this?

  
This side of Wooseok made Jinhyuk fall for him all over again. And Jinhyuk had never wanted to know about a person so much as he is to Wooseok. He’s a box full of surprises, in a good way. Like the epitome of calm and chaos collided into one.

  
He didn’t realize his hands were shaking until he could feel Wooseok’s fingers slipped through his, the heat of his palm pressed against Wooseok’s.

  
“Are you scared?” he asked in a calm, unhurried voice. Tilting his head so that he could see Jinhyuk’s face. He tried to mask his concern by smiling, looking as if he was teasing Jinhyuk instead but Jinhyuk was able to see him through. “I’m here,” he gave a little squeeze on Jinhyuk’s hand.

  
Being so close like this, Jinhyuk just noticed that their shoulders were pressed together. And, they were holding hands.

  
_Holding hands . . . with Wooseok!_

  
The prickly heat around his ears made Jinhyuk’s chin dipping down, staring at the ground instead. The only people he had hold hands before were his family members, it felt natural. But with Wooseok? There was this tingling that swept up at the back of the neck and across the face. Never thought he would be so whipped by simply holding hands with the smaller one.

  
The moment was interrupted right away when Seungyoun swatted their hands off.

  
“Youn!” Wooseok was ready to give an earful to Seungyoun who levelled a glowering look at Jinhyuk when a new voice mingled with theirs.

  
A cough.

  
All of them looked up.

  
Seven champions of Haneuibaram were standing behind the flower beds, towering over them. Standing on the center was none other than Lee Hangyul.

_  
One. Two. Thr-_

  
Seungyoun was fast to act, he hoisted Wooseok up so that his stomach was on Seungyoun’s shoulder. One hand on Wooseok’s back to keep him in place, and his other arm sneaked around the back of Wooseok’s knees so he didn’t slip.

  
Seungwoo was a second late, but he pulled Byungchan and Jinhyuk first. "Talk to you guys later?" Seungwoo gave an easy smile to the champions. He then threw an apology before he started to run with the others, albeit a bit slower because of his injured knee.

  
And Wooseok got to witness how the other champions were looking at them in amuse, but Lee Hangyul narrowed his eyes as he smiled darkly, making sure he locked his eyes with Wooseok.

  
There was a scary look of amusement in Hangyul’s eyes that unsettled Wooseok.

  
Jinhyuk didn’t even get to retrieve his notes back.

  


The bell rang.

  
The students swarmed to the door in instant, but not one Kim Wooseok.

  
Kim Wooseok remained seated, staring at his English test paper with regrets.

  
He didn’t fail his test, but his grade wasn’t good either. Maybe he should have revised harder rather than focusing on Task 1 for that time being. No, he wasn't competing, but his idiot friends were.

  
Wooseok pulled the straps of his bag on his shoulders, walking slowly to Seungyoun, who was having History as his last class for the day. Seungyoun always took his time to pack his things, and Wooseok knew he should have gone to Seungwoo instead since they both were supposed to be at medical training room. But, really, he needed Seungyoun the most right now.

  
He stopped right at the back door, and heaved a heavy sigh. Arranging the words in his head on how to explain why he needed Seungyoun’s help with English. He had another test in about a week. Seungyoun would help him, but he wouldn’t make it easy, he would make Wooseok suffered asking for his help.

  
Wooseok still didn’t understand why Seungyoun always said that Wooseok is the smartest person he had ever known. Seungyoun is the smartest, even though he did a lot of dumb things, but Wooseok sure Seungyoun is the smartest. He lacked of nothing, _Youn is really amazing_.

  
Placing his thumbs under the straps of his bag, he pulled it as he was about to enter the classroom. But was immediately stopped when he heard Seungyoun’s laughter overlapped with another person whose voice he couldn’t recognize. He contemplated first before deciding to crouch down, lightly placed one knee on the floor for balance and took a peek by the doorframe.

  
He could see Seungyoun clearly, but not at the person whom Seungyoun was talking to. The person had his back from where Wooseok was crouching. They were just talking, and, Wooseok thought wretchedly, Seungyoun looked so . . . _happy_.

_  
No_, he chastised himself. Seungyoun deserved to be happy, with whoever he wanted to. And, Wooseok didn’t have a say to that, because Seungyoun doesn’t belong to him, and he doesn’t belong to Seungyoun. _We’re just friends_, Wooseok repeated what Seungyoun had always told to everyone, and himself especially. _We’re just friends_.

  
Yet Wooseok couldn’t stop himself from narrowing his eyes to crinkle slits at the boy, as if the boy had offended him before. Seungyoun held out his hand and pat the boy’s cheek.

  
Oh, _oh_.

  
Seungyoun didn’t pull his hand away as he laughed again, probably at something the boy had said, Wooseok couldn’t hear anything.

  
He wrenched his gaze away from the two and glared at the floor instead. He took a few seconds to breath, he wasn’t sure what he was feeling at the moment, but it was familiar. Wretched, and it stung.

  
What Byungchan asked him last two nights ago roared to life in his clouded mind, like a tape being played backwards.

  
He stood up and turned around on his heel without looking up.

  
Only to collide into someone.

  
“Woah there,” the person quickly placed his hands on the both side of his arms, steadied him before he fell.

  
There was a loud noise, like something had thumble on the floor.

  
Wooseok looked up, and what came into his sight was Lee Jinhyuk.

_Wooseok is small._

  
Was what he first thought of when he walked out from his last class.

  
Jinhyuk held up his training gears into his arms as he watched Wooseok crouched down on the floor, curling up into a ball like a cat would do. It took him a minute to realize that Wooseok was peeking by the backdoor, and as he closed in on the latter, Wooseok had already stood up.

  
He instantly dropped his training gears to the floor when Wooseok bumped into him, catching the other before he fell. "Woah there."

  
And to their both’s luck, the training gears gave out the loudest thud, seemingly the hallways was empty, save for a few students lingered here and there.

  
Wooseok snapped out of it, he tried to focus on Jinhyuk first before he held his arms up and pushed Jinhyuk away. Bolted away as soon as the training gears made contact to the floor.

  
There was only one thing that Jinhyuk saw; the same greeting. Wooseok’s eyes were rimming with red.

  
This time though, Jinhyuk didn’t waste any second as he picked up his training gears and run to chase Wooseok.

.

.

Seungyoun was only able to see a glimpse of the two running on the hallways. _Seokkie?_

.

.

Jinhyuk caught Wooseok’s wrist. “Wooseok! Wait!”

  
The other man yanked his hand away, clearly struggling to regain his composure yet his voice remained steady as he said, not looking up, “Not now, Jinhyuk-“

  
“I-I found a stray cat!”

  
Wooseok stopped pushing Jinhyuk’s hands away, letting the other hold into his wrist. He waited.

  
“I found a stray cat,” Jinhyuk said again, not hurriedly like last time. He gently tugged on Wooseok’s wrist, and pulled him towards him. “He’s sad. Do you wanna see?”

  
Wooseok slowly lifted his chin, a line appeared between his brows as he was trying to fight back the tears that threatened to race down. Jinhyuk didn’t know what Wooseok was thinking about, he wasn’t even looking at Jinhyuk directly. But Jinhyuk sighed in relief when Wooseok nodded his head, albeit slow.

  
He let Jinhyuk escorted him through the hallways, the hold around his wrist wasn’t tight but Wooseok didn’t pull away. Jinhyuk thought, Wooseok must have his mind on something else, because he didn’t notice they were nearing the restroom.

  
Jinhyuk opened the door for the latter and carefully pushed him inside. He closed the door behind him, Wooseok still haven’t realized where they were. He placed his hand on Wooseok’s back and navigated him in front of the mirrors, dropping his bag and the training gears by their legs. He slid the straps of Wooseok's bag off his shoulders too, and placed it next to his.

  
“Look,” Jinhyuk pointed ahead. He watched from the mirror how Wooseok flinched, blinking his eyes before realization slowly dawned upon him. He quickly looked up, and that was how Jinhyuk noticed the tears shimmered in his eyes, the short intake of breath and gut-wrenching sobs that tore through Jinhyuk’s chest. The other still fought back his tears.

  
Still fought back.

  
Still . . . hoping.

  
They were both watching at their own reflection on the mirrors. Jinhyuk’s fingers were shaking as he wiped the tears that were racing down on the shorter one’s cheeks.

  
Wooseok’s hands fly up to cover his face.

  
“The cat is sad,” Jinhyuk said, turning Wooseok around. Smiling sadly, he brushed the fringes that reached Wooseok’s eyes, “Let’s wash your face, Wooseok-ah.”

  
Wooseok pinched the side of Jinhyuk’s waist for tricking him, and calling him a sad cat. Jinhyuk yelped but not in pain, just surprise. He then pulled away but obeyed what Jinhyuk told him. He turned around the faucet, letting the water ran down into the sink.

  
He was splashing the water into his face, as if the water could wash away the melancholy that settled inside him like it was home. As if the water could wash his anger on himself for being foolish, as if the water could just wash him away and never come back.

  
What was he thinking? Something like that would bound to happen, Seungyoun would eventually find someone he would like to spend his life with. Why on earth someone as amazing as Seungyoun would want someone like Wooseok. _Why would anyone wants to be with me_.

_  
Youn is stupid_. Smart, but he’s stupid. The way he laughed with his head lean a little backward, at almost everything knowing that it will soothe Wooseok _is stupid_. The way he made Wooseok a cup of coffee with the right amount of sugar just like what Wooseok preferred _is stupid_. The way Seungyoun made sure they had matching shirts with Wooseok’s favourite colour _is stupid_. The way Seungyoun knew Wooseok hadn’t eaten yet and willed himself to buy him food _is stupid_.

  
The way he faced his whole body to him while leaning against his own palm as he attentively listened to whatever Wooseok was telling him _is stupid_. The way he remembered every details of it _is stupid_. The way he had tons of friends but still spent most of his time with Wooseok _is stupid_. The way Seungyoun still go to his apartment when Wooseok needed him no matter how late at night it is and how tired he feels _is stupid_.

  
The way Seungyoun made him soup and made sure Wooseok is comfortable in his blanket when he’s sick _is stupid_. The way Seungyoun insisted to make the dinner whenever he stayed over _is stupid_. The way they sang as they washed the dishes no matter how silly they sound _is stupid_. The way Seungyoun cradled Wooseok in his arms when he felt everything is crushing him _is stupid_. The way Seungyoun had this one smile that made Wooseok felt special _is stupid_.

  
Seungyoun is stupid, and Wooseok knew he was never special to Seungyoun from the start.

_  
Move on_. And the mere thought of it made him remembered what Byungchan asked him last two nights ago.

_  
Byungchan didn’t comment anything with what Wooseok had spoken. He schooled his expression into something acceptable as he thought, again and again, ‘why it can’t be me’. Byungchan wondered if Wooseok could see the cracking edges of the half-smile twitching along his lips. His shaky arms reached out to Wooseok again, trapping the other with another hug._

_  
Wooseok could feel how his own cheeks wet with tears, but it wasn’t from him._

_  
“There’s a person waiting for you,” Byungchan’s voice was muffled against Wooseok’s forehead. “He’s just right in front you, you just have to look.”_

_  
Not understanding why the other was crying and saying things like that to him, Wooseok wanted to argue, at the same time he wanted to wipe the taller one’s tears. But Byungchan’s next question made him screwed his eyes shut and bit his lower lip so that he too wouldn’t end up crying._

_  
“Wooseokie, can’t you at least try to move on?”_

  
A thought dawned on him, _‘Youn isn’t stupid. I’m stupid.’_

  
The water trickled down to his chin as he turned the faucet off. Wooseok didn’t look at Jinhyuk in the eyes when he turned around.

  
Jinhyuk sighed contently, Wooseok looked exactly like a cat who got kicked out from the house. He pulled out a handkerchief from the inside pocket of his blazer, and gently dapped it on Wooseok’s face. Wooseok stilled with his eyes closed, much like a cat when you tickled under their chin.

  
Jinhyuk wondered what had made Wooseok cried. For sure, it was because of someone. Did he got bullied? But earlier, he was peeking by the doorframe, most probably eavesdropping over something. Wooseok is quiet but he didn’t seem like he would back down when someone hurt him physically.

  
So it must be someone, who hurt him without a scar visible on his skin. Jinhyuk lingered a bit long on the small scar just below Wooseok’s right eye. He wondered how often Wooseok shed tears for this person. Every months? Every weeks? Every day? Was it every second but no one seemed to see it?

  
“Thank you,” Wooseok said airily, soft and low that Jinhyuk had to strain his ears to hear it.

  
Jinhyuk stared at his nose, it was still burned in red, _cute_.

  
The smaller one took the handkerchief from Jinhyuk, “You keep a handkerchief?”

  
Jinhyuk’s laugh was low too, but it echoed throughout the restroom. “My grandma taught me that gentleman always keep a handkerchief with them.”

  
Wooseok hummed, humouring the other. “So you’re saying you’re a gentleman?”

  
“Am I not?” Jinhyuk’s eyes lit up, testing the button. He wasn’t sure if he should be worry that Wooseok treated his tears earlier as if it didn’t even happen at all, but for now, he let it slid.

  
“You wipe the tears that isn’t cause by you,” Wooseok scrutinized Jinhyuk playfully, and a small smile finally stretched out on his lips. “I would say yes but if it’s Jinhyuk, I would have to rethink,” he teased.

  
Jinhyuk pinched Wooseok’s nose and quickly retreat before Wooseok could swat his hand off. “It’s not my first time doing it for you, though.” And then he waited, Wooseok stilled. “Your tears must have been blurring the memories.”

  
Wooseok didn’t know Jinhyuk well yet, but the pain laced in his voice was buzzing in his head. His eyes widened in a fraction, lips slightly parted, shock clouded his features, “Wh-“

  
The door swung opened, hitting the wall as it did so. Making both of them winched at the loud noise.

  
Jinhyuk looked over and saw a familiar face.

  
“Oh,” Hyeonsu was frozen on his spot, looking back to back from Jinhyuk and Wooseok. “I, uh.”

  
Jinhyuk was making a X-sign with his arms, then making a hand movement to sign Hyeonsu to get out.

  
“I-I don’t know him! We’re not friends!” Hyeonsu screeched in panic, pointing at Jinhyuk. Jinhyuk pinched the bridge of his nose. And then a hush, “I don’t know you either,” to Wooseok. “Bye strangers!” and out he go, and excited scream could be heard rushing down the hall.

  
Wooseok glimpsed at Jinhyuk, who ran his hands down on his face. In swift move, Wooseok slipped the handkerchief into his blazer pocket.

  
.

  
.

  
.

_  
“Wooseokie, can’t you at least try to move on?”_

The second week of August, in three days the Byeol Tournament would start. So Seungwoo didn’t expect anything from Wooseok except his focus on First Task. He had his back hunched over his notebook, scribbling something with a little tongue stuck out from his lips, in pure concentration. He was listing something but Seungwoo couldn’t find it in himself to read over what was written.

  
Wooseok’s handwriting is pretty, but it was hard to read them sometimes. Even Wooseok himself got confuse by his own handwriting. Seungwoo wasn’t one to judge, though, his handwriting was on par with his little cousins.

  
Seungwoo rested his arms on the table, folding them so that he could placed his chin on top of them. In that way, he could stare at Wooseok’s face in ease.

  
He really should go back, his ten-minute break had ended minutes ago. But he thought, he wouldn’t mind getting scolded later, he loved basking himself in the tranquility of one Kim Wooseok. Something about his silence is loud, and he understood every part of it.

  
Unfortunately, as Seungwoo feared of, Wooseok might not understand his.

  
“Hyungie, what are you doing?”

  
Wooseok finally spoke. He closed the notebook that he had always carried around, dropping his mechanical pencil along the way. Only to open one of the files he brought to school, tagged with ‘First Task’, turning to an article that Seungwoo didn’t spare a glance to ponder about.

  
“Stargazing,” he said, locking his eyes with Wooseok’s.

  
It didn’t take a second for Wooseok to understand what he meant. Yet the younger one shrugged it off with a small laughter. He subtly kicked Seungwoo’s ankle, but not so hard to cause any pain. “That’s cheesy, hyung.”

  
“Yeah? But I’m not wrong,” Seungwoo straightened his back, he stretched his arm and the back of his fingers danced on Wooseok’s cheek. “The star is glimmering. Did you cry?”

  
The grin left the younger one’s face. “No,” Wooseok answered way too fast, he still lied even so he knew Seungwoo would find out sooner or later.

  
True to that, Seungwoo knew Wooseok lied. Seungwoo always find out, but never seemed to figure out the reason behind it. “Woo, are you okay?”

  
“I’m fine, hyung.” One of the corner of Wooseok’s lips went upward just the slightest, and no matter how much he tried, the message never got to reach his eyes.

  
Seungwoo had his own moment of silence. Thoughts jumbled up, it was a big mess and there was only a word that stood out from the others, lingered in between his thoughts. The word was big and it screamed at him.

  
‘_Fine_.’

_  
Fine_, he said? Fine, was anything but good. He sat there, thinking that had he not sit down, his knees might just gave up on him. His fingers on Wooseok’s cheek had turned cold, he wasn’t sure if Wooseok could feel it too. Because _fine_ was more like a scar. It was a _fine_ like ‘I barely finished a 350-words essay when the minimum was 1000 words’ kind of fine.

  
Wooseok was far from fine, at least that was from Seungwoo’s eyes.

  
Seungwoo pulled his hand away and laced them between Wooseok’s fingers. Wooseok didn’t hold his hand back. “You know you can trust me, right?”

  
By now, Wooseok had his eyes downcast, obscured his eyes with his fringes. “I know.”

_  
I know, he says_. But Wooseok never ran to him if he was upset about something. The only time he ran to Seungwoo was during Third Task of last year Byeol Tournament, and it wasn’t him who needed help. What exactly went wrong? They were closer than Wooseok is with Byungchan. Since day one, Seungyoun wasn’t too happy about it.

  
Since the first day he met them, when Seungyoun tried to distract a teacher and both Wooseok and Byungchan tried to change a book with another book that was piled up on the teacher’s desk. Seungwoo was called to help the teacher to carry some things, while he was at it, he couldn’t help but notice two students crawling behind the teacher’s chair.

  
It turned out, Byungchan accidentally handed in a wrong subject book to the teacher, and he needed the book for he had that class after lunch. He caught Wooseok’s eyes as he tried to sneak his hands up to get the book, and the shorter one paled in instant. Seungwoo could busted them all three, but instead he helped Seungyoun to distract the teacher’s attention. Now to think about it, the three of them could just asked the teacher nicely, it wasn’t like Byungchan didn’t do his homework. They were idiots, but they were Seungwoo’s idiots.

_  
How to prove that it was more than just a joke?_

  
Seungwoo’s other hand flicked Wooseok’s forehead.

  
Wooseok wriggled his other hand from Seungwoo and both his hands flew up toward his forehead too late to shield from Seungwoo’s fingers. “Ow!” a sharp sting to the middle of his forehead made him huff in annoyance. “Hyung!”

  
“Now tell me, do you want me to sing by your ears, or accept my gift without questioning anything,” Seungwoo clasped his fingers together, bringing his chin on top of it.

  
Wooseok tilted his head, “What?”

  
“I’m gonna count on three,” Seungwoo enjoyed the disbelief look on Wooseok’s face.

  
“What gift?” Wooseok ignored the warning, he was still rubbing the sting on his forehead.

  
“I said no questioning!” Seungwoo clicked his tongue, not heatedly. He reached out his fingers, purposely slow, towards Wooseok’s forehead.

  
“Hyung don’t do it!” the younger one shielded his forehead, leaning away from Seungwoo’s dangerous hand.

  
“I see. You _do_ love how I sing by your ears,” it was just a tease but the other took it seriously, Seungwoo chuckled at that.

  
“The gift! The gift!” The hands on his forehead had been shifted to his ears, Wooseok shuddered at the threat.

  
It wasn’t like Seungwoo isn’t good at singing, he’s great at it actually. But sometimes Seungwoo liked to use this kind of tone so low that it gave you goosebumps, especially if he sang it close to your ears. It’s great but it gave goosebumps, more so when Seungwoo would cling on your arm. Wooseok squirmed every time Seungwoo did that to him.

  
Maybe if Seungwoo did it in a good distance, people would enjoy it. He knew that, actually, but he refrained from doing it and instead settled by their ears just to torture his juniors.

  
Seungwoo was laughing as he turned to his left, rummaging through his backpack. He took out a piece of paper and placed it in front of Wooseok, “I drew this while thinking of you.”

  
Wooseok’s eyes twinkled at that, he lifted it up with one hand, while the other traced the lines on Seungwoo’s drawing. It was a flower, a rose to be exact. It was brilliant, it looked real even though it was in black and white.

  
“The colour of the flower is the closest to your favourite. Lavender,” Seungwoo explained, his eyes were flashing something that Wooseok, for the first time, couldn’t read.

  
Wooseok looked back at the drawing, his finger was still tracing, he was sure he would get the tip of his finger soaked in black ink. “It’s beautiful.”

  
Seungwoo’s eyes never left from Wooseok. The faintest of smile curled up on his lips, “He is.” Wooseok placed the drawing down and took a peek at his finger, fascinated that his fingertip was covered in black ink. “He is,” Seungwoo repeated.

Seungwoo got scolded by their senior in the paramedic team. Turned out his training hadn’t finish yet, he didn’t sneak out either, just he wandered too far during his ten-minutes break.

  
Wooseok stifled his laugh as Seungwoo put his hands up, just on the level of his shoulders to sign surrender as he got dragged away.

  
But it didn’t last long when in his line of sight was replaced by someone else.

  
The same person he met yesterday.

  
Wooseok turned to his right on his seat and shoved all his files into his bag, as fast as he could._ Flee from sight, flee from sight,_ was what he chanted in his mind. The words he said to the man yesterday bugged him from time to time, because he realized it was rude. At this point, he might as well be listed on the man’s bad side.

  
He reached for his pencil case but someone else had taken it away.

  
“Going somewhere?” The man asked, moving to occupy the sit that Seungwoo was previously on. It wasn’t even a question, it was more like mocking.

  
Now, Wooseok wasn’t one to tolerate with that kind of attitude. But he wasn’t that stupid to fight one of the most terrifying elite. Wooseok suppressed his sigh, refusing to look the man in the eyes. He won’t fight, but his heart demanded for it. “Give it back,” the annoyance was clear and it floated in the air.

  
Surprising Wooseok, Hangyul did handed the pencil case back to him. The relief felt nice, but it only lasted for five seconds when he pulled out a picture under the table, “You mean this?”

  
The smaller one didn’t think twice as he dropped the pencil case and stood up, trying to take the picture back but Hangyul was faster. He slid the picture into the pocket of his training slacks.

  
Horrified took over Wooseok’s face.

  
“Hm? What’s wrong? Don’t you want it back?” Hangyul feigned innocence, it seemed genuine but they both knew it wasn’t. He leaned away from the table, his hands rested on either of his sides on the bench. Daring Wooseok to get the picture on his own.

  
Wooseok dropped back into his seat. He’s scared, yes, but would the feeling be strong enough to stop him from fighting back? Heck no, that picture is precious to him, and also, he would risk his friendship if it got into the wrong hands. “What do you want from me.”

  
Hangyul tittered, it raised the fine hairs on Wooseok’s nape. “You’re hiding something.”

  
Wooseok clenched his fists. What was the Haneuibaram elite trying to hint on? Wooseok hid a lot of things, the champion needed to be specific. “I don’t,” he ended up saying, because why would he spilled his secrets to a stranger? No less from a rival school?

  
Hangyul didn’t say anything after that. He stared at Wooseok and Wooseok stared at him back. It should be harmless, but Wooseok felt the churned in his stomach, something about his stare was alarming.

  
Hangyul took a quick glance from the corner of his eyes at Seungwoo’s drawing. It was quick, he made it as if he didn’t move his eyes. It went unnoticed by the person in front of him. “Do you even know what it means.”

  
Wooseok angled his head to one side. “What?” he managed to ask, didn’t caught up, he missed the way Hangyul sneak a peek at the drawing.

  
Hangyul was there a minute after Han Seungwoo came. He saw everything, he studied everything. He just wanted to read Noeul’s elites, but why half of them were linked with this tiny person? From the incident during lunch the other day, and now Han Seungwoo drew him a rose, lavender at that. Yes, Hangyul eavesdropped too. He deemed he wasn’t at fault, Han Seungwoo’s voice was loud.

  
This tiny person didn’t even know the meaning behind it. _Hmm_. “You're amusing, _Kim Wooseok._”

  
The frightened look on Wooseok's face made a chuckle left from Hangyul’s mouth, the sound that was sort of sad and beautiful to the ears.

  
Hangyul didn’t spare the other a look as he stood up and walked back to the Training Centre 2.

  
Bringing back not only the picture, but the tiny person’s attention too.

* * *

**{ Extra Scene ; What Really Happened }**

Seungyoun couldn’t focus on History class.

  
His eyes were twitching, because of the two guys sat in front of him was being loud about something. Loud was a thing that never bothered him before, but this one. This person. Has a different kind of loud.

  
When the bell rang, his friend had stormed out of the class right away, saying that he needed to buy things, or whatever it was, Seungyoun didn’t pay him any mind. The one who caught his attention was the guy who sat in front of him.

  
Seungyoun left his things as he quickly took the empty seat next to the guy, making the other jumped on his seat.

  
No greetings, Seungyoun was impatient. “I heard you wanna try on Wooseok.”

  
“Seungyoun!” the boy exclaimed, turning a bit so that he was faced with Seungyoun. “Ah, I’m not sure, exactly. I have his phone number though,” he slowly packed his things as he spoke to Seungyoun, never get to notice the other’s smile was not a friendly one. “You’re his friend, right? Is he single?”

  
A roar of laughter blurted out from Seungyoun’s mouth, but it was forced more than anything. The boy didn’t suspected if something was wrong, because contrary to popular belief, Seungyoun is pretty good at hiding his emotions too. The grin on his face didn’t falter even a tad bit as he held out his hand and pat the boy’s cheek, “Don’t even _think_ about it.”

  
That was the moment the boy see red in Seungyoun’s eyes.

  
Seungyoun laughed again, expression fall back into neutral as if he didn’t warn the boy just now.

* * *

**{Extra Scene II ; Continuation from Chapter 3}**

The stare that Jinhyuk drilled on Seungyoun was heavy. “Are you?” – _in love with him_ was hanging in the air, it wasn’t voice out loud but it was the loudest message echoing through the hallways.

  
'_We’re just friends_.' - Would always be Seungyoun’s answer whenever somebody asked him about his relationship with Wooseok.

  
But seeing Jinhyuk didn’t think twice before saying what’s in his heart regarding Wooseok, and remembering Wooseok’s special smile was given to someone else other than him.

  
He didn’t like how Jinhyuk held no hesitation, he didn’t like how he was angry at Jinhyuk when the latter just admit his feelings boldy unlike himself, he didn’t like how there this feeling he couldn’t put his finger on it was bubbling at the pit of his heart.

  
It made Seungyoun regretted his choices all these years.

  
But not this one, definitely not what he was about to say. He didn’t know what had gotten to him lately, but he said this right away, for the first time he let his heart do the talk.

  
“Always.”

  
And- and Jinhyuk beamed at him, bright and warm, the kind of smile that someone gives to you when they are proud of you. Is it normal to smile like that to your own rival? Seungyoun thought Jinhyuk might have lost his sanity.

  
Jinhyuk reached his hand out, “May the best man wins?”

  
Seungyoun was quick to get his composure back, giving a pass of Jinhyuk’s strange reaction. He clasped his hand with Jinhyuk, shaking it once and he repeated, “May the best man wins.”

  
Then Jinhyuk let go of his hand right away; of all of the sudden, the beaming of his smile turned serious, challenging. He patted Seungyoun’s shoulder, "I won't give in easily.”

  
Seungyoun smiled back, who knew Jinhyuk could be a friend but a rival at the same time. He couldn’t believe it took him this long, it took him to witness Wooseok’s rarest smile directed at someone else for him to get a trigger.

  
But here’s one problem.

_  
"Seokkie, we’re just friends right?” Seungyoun asked, not quite sure if he was asking it to Wooseok, or to himself. He placed his foot on the ground, stopping himself from swinging. “We’re always be friends. Right?”_

_  
Wooseok pulled down his beret, as if it could hide his face. He didn’t even look at Seungyoun as he answered, and then he disappeared. The swings next to him was empty before Seungyoun realized it, not moving at the slightest, as if it wasn’t occupy by a person just now. _

_  
The next day, Seungyoun wasn’t able to go to school with Wooseok, for the latter called in sick. And after the bell rang signalling for lunch time, Seungyoun readied to get out from English class Byungchan barged in and almost knocked him out. Wooseok didn’t speak to Seungyoun for the rest of the day. For the rest of the week. For the rest of the remaining months._

  
Seungyoun is scared if he was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. Have the tables turned?  
Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This list will go on as more characters are added later!
> 
> * - newly added characters
> 
> Noeul;  
6th year - Seungwoo  
5th year - Seungyoun, Jinhyuk, Byungchan, Wooseok, Hyeonsu  
4th year - Midam, Yohan  
3rd year - Minkyu, Wonjin, Seokhwa, Jungmo*  
2nd year - Junho*, Eunsang*, Keum Donghyun*  
1st year - Jinwoo, Dongpyo*, Hyeongjun*
> 
> Haneuibaram;  
6th year - Yuri  
5th year - Hangyul, Kookheon  
4th year - Yuvin  
3rd year - Yunseong*  
2nd year - Minhee*  
1st year - Dohyon*
> 
> Kkochgil;  
? - Min Soo (Kogyeol)

_Something is wrong._

  
“Hey,” Seungyoun nudged his foot against Jinhyuk’s foot.

  
They were sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall to take a breath. Their training had gotten harder and harder as Byeol Tournament was getting closer. Byungchan was over the corner, discussing about his regimen with their couch. They should have move right now to hit the showers, it was nearing 5 o’clock. But none of the elites move, the training for today was especially harder than the other days.

  
Jinhyuk passed Seungyoun his water bottle.

  
Seungyoun shook his head but he took it anyway and placed it in between them, and Jinhyuk gave him a questioning look.

  
“Wooseok.” Seungyoun took a careful glance at Jinhyuk, who languidly slumped against the wall now straightened his back and eyes alerted at the mention of their friend’s name. “Did something happen to him?”

  
“What do you mean?” Jinhyuk narrowed his eyes a little bit.

  
Seungyoun eyed at Byungchan – who was whining about his leg to a senior who stepped into his discussion with the couch – before he turned his attention back to Jinhyuk. “I saw you two running at the hallways. I tried to look for you two but-“

  
“You saw?” Jinhyuk asked right away, not waiting for Seungyoun to finish. “You were there?”

  
Seungyoun couldn’t read why Jinhyuk was surprised, so he took a few seconds to look at Jinhyuk’s eyes, wanting to see if he could read the situation. He couldn’t. “Yeah,” Seungyoun nodded, sounding unsure of himself, something unsettled twisting his stomach. “I was in one of the classroom, I heard a crash so I went out to see if someone needs help, or something. Why are you looking at me like that?”

  
Now Jinhyuk was really narrowing his eyes at Seungyoun. Jinhyuk opened his mouth but closed it back when another thought collided to his current. He ended up averting his gaze to stare at the floor.

  
He blinked. There were no proofs that Seungyoun was in the classroom where Wooseok took a peek by the doorframe. The crash of his training gears were pretty loud, Seungyoun could be in any classrooms nearby. So Jinhyuk sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall, “Nothing, never mind that.”

  
“Wooseok?” Seungyoun tried to sound natural, but Jinhyuk heard the concern burning red in his voice.

  
Jinhyuk sighed again at the sight memory of Wooseok, brimming with tears. With water trickled down to his chin and his shoulders slump. “Maybe ask him? I’m sure he’s gonna tell you about it.” The bitterness in his tone was clear, even to himself. He couldn’t deny that Seungyoun is the closest to Wooseok, meaning Wooseok would spill all his secrets and worries and rants to the latter. To have the trust from Wooseok, Jinhyuk wondered how it felt like.

  
“Then why he didn’t go to me in the first place?”

  
Jinhyuk stilled. Right, that’s right! Seungyoun was nearby, Wooseok would know Seungyoun’s class schedule considering how close they are. Why didn’t he run to Seungyoun? Jinhyuk turned his head to look at Seungyoun with his eyes widened.

  
“Jinhyuk,” Seungyoun grabbed Jinhyuk’s upper arm. Tension clouded his features, the stress in his voice was ringing in Jinhyuk’s ears. “Did _he_ cry? Where did you two went to?”

  
Seungyoun’s previous question still stayed over his head. Something was wrong, and it wasn’t directed to him but he felt the uneasiness radiated from Seungyoun. He quickly looked away as he answered with the first thing that came into his mind, “We went to see a sad cat.”

  
“What?”

.

.

_Something is terribly wrong._

  
He didn’t know why and how, but he saw it. Seungyoun saw how pale Wooseok was, paler than usual. No one seemed to notice it. And, he was boring holes on the table, looking at nothingness. Unlike usual, he should be reading his files, or his notebook. But he had packed his things, at around this time Seungyoun would be the one who usually helped the smaller one packed his bag.

  
And usually, whenever the elites came out from the doors, Wooseok would always, _always_ call out for Seungyoun first.

  
Not only he didn’t call for Seungyoun, he didn’t even spare him a look. In fact, he wasn’t looking at any of them directly. He was looking at a crowd behind them, on the table near the Training Centre 2. Seungyoun caught on that, so he turned to take a look over his shoulder.

  
It was the Haneuibaram champions, they were gathering in a circle, one of them was holding an iPad. Out of nowhere, there was one Haneuibaram student ran from the cafeteria side door, shouting 'hyung!' and the rest of the elites welcomed him in open arms. One of them shouted the newcomer wore his pants backward, it was just a joke and they were laughing with each other. None of the elites were looking at them, except one.

  
He could feel his heart dropped when it was Lee Hangyul.

  
The elite wasn’t looking at him, he was staring at . . .

  
Seungyoun swung his restless look back at Wooseok, the smaller one was already engaging a conversation with Byungchan, no longer looking at the Haneuibarams. So he turned again to look at those Haneuibaram elites, all the seven champions and one newcomer were now walking to the exit, and into the cafeteria side door.

_  
That’s hella weird. _Because he was sure who Lee Hangyul stared at a second ago.

  
Byungchan didn’t notice the small difference on Wooseok, he was still chattering about the events happening to him for today to the smallest in the group. Seungwoo was probably waiting by the school gate, as usual. He took a side glance to Jinhyuk, wanting to see if the man noticed it too. It seemed he did, he still didn’t leave his eyes at the cafeteria side door even if the Haneuibaram elites were no longer in sight.

  
On their way to the bus stand, Wooseok wasn’t even walking next to him like he would usually do. He stayed as close to Byungchan as possible.

  
The alert look from Jinhyuk was hard to ignore.

.

.

_Something is terribly, awfully wrong._

  
Wooseok choose to sit next to Seungwoo.

  
Seungwoo, of all people. Han Seungwoo!

  
Byungchan sit in front of the two, but he turned around to continue whatever story he was telling to Wooseok. That child never ran out of stories, really. Seungyoun wanted to, at least, give a punch to Byungchan’s face.

  
No, he wasn’t jealous. Of course he wasn’t jealo- Why Wooseok wouldn’t look at him? Did he say something wrong during lunch? Did he do something that made the smaller one angry? Seungyoun wanted to explode. They were still talking during lunch! Seungyoun left the elites table again, their seniors didn’t mind at all so why not?

  
Wooseok was still laughing at his lame jokes. Wait, no, not that he admitted his jokes were lame, mind you. The important thing was that Wooseok laughed, that’s what mattered!

  
Did something happen after lunch? Did he get his English test back? Did the guy from Herbology class still bother him with his stupid little notes asking him for a hang out? If so then why Wooseok didn’t come to him, like he usually do?

  
Wooseok would always told Seungyoun first, always.

_  
At least look at me, Seokkie!_

  
The last time Wooseok did this to him was . . . last year.

  
The alert look from Jinhyuk now slowly turned into sympathy. Damn, he didn’t need sympathize from a rival. He’s fine, he and Wooseok are fine. They’re fine. They should be, they needed to be. They’re fine. Right?

_  
Right?_

.

.

_Something is terribly, awfully, dreadfully wrong._

  
When they got off from the bus, Wooseok stick by Jinhyuk’s side. He had to walk behind the two, and Wooseok didn’t turn around to check on him at all. The path to the entrance and into the elevator was torturous to Seungyoun. Even if Seungyoun shuffled next to Wooseok to stand at the back, Wooseok’s eyes still didn’t meet his.

  
Jinhyuk gave a pat at his back when they reached Floor 1, and his other hand mussed Wooseok’s hair. They talked something about texting later, it should be a high concern and usually Seungyoun would shout at Jinhyuk. But he pushed it all the way to the back of his mind, his main priority right now was Wooseok to just _look_ at him in the eyes.

  
Yet Wooseok didn’t, even as they were nearing to Wooseok’s room.

  
And what clicked in his brain that Wooseok and him weren’t fine was when Wooseok shut the door and locked it before Seungyoun could enter, before Seungyoun could bid at least a goodbye.

_  
Seokkie?_

Wooseok closed the door behind him and immediately locked it. He dropped his bag and leaned against the door, slumping down into the floor.

  
He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t look at Seungyoun.

  
And the worst of it all was that it wasn’t even Seungyoun’s fault.

  
Seungyoun didn’t do anything wrong, Wooseok was just being foolish again.

  
The sight from earlier came flooded into his mind every time he tried to look at Seungyoun, or even just by hearing his voice. It shouldn’t bother him at all, but it did. And it still stung. Wooseok didn’t want this, it made him felt like he was blocking Seungyoun’s happiness.

  
But, Seungyoun . . . He remembered Seungyoun’s face as he adored the boy, he remembered Seungyoun’s smile like he was the happiest man on earth, he remembered Seungyoun’s laughter sounding as if he was that content by just talking with the boy, he remembered Seungyoun’s hand was on-

_  
No, no, no, no, no._ Stop.

  
Wooseok knew where this would end up to, where this would lead to. The incident from last year was appearing one by one into his fleeting thoughts. Wooseok didn’t want it to happen again. He was the one who avoided Seungyoun, but why was he the one who suffered the most?

  
He drawled a sigh as he stood up, he should fix this before it was too late. Seungyoun didn't deserve this, and Wooseok started to think if Seungyoun's life would be much easier if he hadn't met Wooseok years ago. _Youn deserves a better friend than me._

  
He quickly opened the door to chase after Seungyoun, having a thought that the latter would be on his way home since Wooseok didn’t welcome him inside like he would always do.

  
He was ready to run, but stopped in his track.

  
He blinked.

  
He didn’t need to, Seungyoun was still there.

  
Seungyoun was leaning against the railings of the hallways, his knees were pressing against his chest with his arms wrapping around them. His face was scrunched up like he was in the verge of crying when he looked up at the sound of the opening door, straight at Wooseok’s eyes, who was peeking by the crack of the door.

_  
Youn looks so small curling up like that. _

  
Wooseok opened the door wider, with his hand still on the doorknob. He stepped out. “Youn-“

  
Seungyoun rushed to him, Wooseok couldn’t see anything except a blur of a tall figure catching him up into a tight hug. Before Wooseok knew it, Seungyoun was already sobbing on Wooseok’s shoulder. At first Wooseok was frozen at the sudden rush, couldn’t process what was happening around them. It took him a beat or two before he sneaked his arms up on Seungyoun’s back, rubbing in circles as he hummed a song that he usually used to calm the taller one down.

  
The serenity of the late evening was erupted by Seungyoun’s sobs, and maybe Wooseok should move them into the room before a neighbour saw them. But he stayed rooted, because he was sure if he moved even one step, both of them would fall. Seungyoun is pretty heavy after all.

  
He watched as the golden sunlight slowly washed into a deep purple mixed in with light pink and orange. Their shadows were getting longer, and up there on the road were jammed with cars. The sky was blanket with marshmallows shaped clouds, and two birds were flying through above the building in front of theirs.

  
One of it decided to take a rest on the rooftop, but the other didn’t notice as it continued on his journey.

  
Wooseok remembered how he spent the months without talking to Seungyoun last year. Half of the mornings were him pretending that Seungyoun didn't wait for him outside his door and follow him from behind, and another half was him having to sleepover at Midam's or Byungchan's place, so Seungyoun couldn't predict at what time he went to school.

  
They did shared a lot of classes together; Wooseok even take the risk of sitting next to strangers. That, or he had to sit next to Seungyoun and pretended that the other didn't exist. During lunch, Wooseok either sit with the seniors from paramedic team, or he hid at the library or in the medical training room. Going home from school was a bit easier, because Wooseok could blended into the crowd in ease. But Seungyoun is Seungyoun. He was able to detect wherever Wooseok went to.

  
Seungyoun would always find where he hid, and Wooseok have to suffer every time Seungyoun stayed close to him but never tried to talk. And he let Wooseok pretended that they were never friends. 

  
Wooseok swore he wanted to apologize as soon as possible, but his judgement was clouded. He really thought Seungyoun was playing with his feelings. It was sort of dumb, actually, Wooseok should have asked Seungyoun and they could have talked it out. But Wooseok refused, and Seungyoun wouldn't dare try anything until Wooseok talk to him first, afraid if he anger the smaller one even more if he tried to speak with him. 

  
How did they mended their friendship back? Wooseok could only smile bitterly at the memory.

  
Wooseok leaned his forehead on the crook of Seungyoun’s shouder as he said with his voice slowly sunk to a whisper, “I’m sorry Youn.” He closed his eyes, listening to Seungyoun’s heartbeats, “I’m so sorry.”

  
In between the sobs, Seungyoun managed to say, “I thought I’m going to lose you again,” as he tightened his arms around Wooseok.

  
It was harder to breathe, and even though he was still wearing his blazer, he could feel his shoulder was wet by the tears but Wooseok didn’t mind that at all.

  
“You’re not, dumb dumb,” Wooseok stopped rubbing in circles, he clutched on Seungyoun’s back instead.

.

.

_You’re not, Youn, because I’m the one who’s going to lose you._

  


Seungyoun shared the same Korean Language class with Wooseok every Thursday as their first class for the day. And someone please explain to him how Wooseok disappeared from his seat in the span of 5 seconds. Seungyoun just turned around at the noise from the back, and when he faced the front back, he noticed the latter was gone.

  
It was impossible to say that Wooseok was avoiding him now. They have a talk last night, Seungyoun ended up sleeping over again. They were both laying down on Wooseok's bed, it was a bit cramped but none of the two felt uncomfortable.

  
Seungyoun had his arm around Wooseok, while the smaller one hugged a doll that Seungyoun won over from the crane machine, he was poking at it mindlessly as he spoke. Seungyoun love when they did this, because Wooseok wouldn't pick his words carefully and would just poured whatever he was thinking of to him. But that night felt a little different, Wooseok was only telling half of what he felt.

  
Wooseok told him about his English test, and the fact that Byeol Tournament was nearing to three days away, so he was a bit stress about it.

  
Seungyoun asked why the latter was avoiding him, but Wooseok denied it, saying he was just tired. He knew it was a half-truth. So Seungyoun told him that he saw what happened in the hallways, wanting to know why the smaller one didn’t run to him right away since he was nearby. Wooseok became unbearably quiet after that. 

  
So Seungyoun tried another way, he asked him where he had gone to with Jinhyuk, Wooseok just said that they went to see a sad cat.

  
_Sad cat? _ Jinhyuk said the same thing. What's with these two and sad cat? Like, was that even logical?

  
Yet Seungyoun didn’t push any further, he knew Wooseok wouldn’t answer him anymore for the night. So he pulled the smaller one closer to him and bring his chin on top of Wooseok's head. As he patted Wooseok's back, he sang a song as low as he could, a song that he knew would put the other to sleep. He pulled the duvet up to Wooseok's chin, and he could only closed his eyes went he heard the soft sound of Wooseok's breathe. 

  
So, yeah, it was impossible for Wooseok to avoid him now.

  
Seungyoun immediately got up from his seat – he have three people in mind, Wooseok either went to Byungchan, Seungwoo hyung, or _Jinhyuk_.

  
As he stepped out from the class, there was a child that stood out like a sore thumb. It was hard to miss, he was the only small figure lingered around in the hallways. Seungyoun recognized that child, the one who stared at him with mischief, the one who Wooseok yanked his hand away to run and hug to, the one who Wooseok called as Jinwoo.

  
The child stared at him with sparkling eyes, making him more unbearable to ignore.

  
Seungyoun closed in on him and crouched down to his level, he squinted his eyes playfully, “I know you.”

  
The child beamed, “I know you too, hyung!”

  
Man, how can anyone hate this child, he’s adorable! The corners of Seungyoun’s lips quirked up almost instantly, he reached to ruffle the younger's hair as he asked, “Are you looking for Wooseokie hyung?”

  
Jinwoo hung a lunch box up in front of Seungyoun’s face, “Actually, my brother! He forgot his lunch again,” Jinwoo said exasperatedly.

  
Seungyoun straightened his back, he could make this quick, it wasn’t like he could leave this child alone. Wooseok would strangle him if he did. He reached out to grasp Jinwoo’s other free hand, “Let hyung help you!”

  
“Yay! Thanks hyung!” Jinwoo was jumping as they moved forward, no destination in mind.

  
Seungyoun hummed. “Let’s see, do I know your brother?”

  
Jinwoo bursted a laugh, it sounded trouble if Seungyoun have to be honest. “I don’t know!” he singsong as he swung his and Seungyoun’s hand back and forth.

  
Okay, so Seungyoun knew his big brother.

  
No wonder Jinwoo’s face looked familiar. He was about to ask for a name when Jinwoo pulled his hand away for all of the sudden and exclaimed “Hyung!” as he mingled his tiny body into the sea of people, then turned at the corner. Leaving Seungyoun dumbfounded in the middle of the hallways.

_  
What just happen?_

.

.

This was it. He had reached his peak.

  
Wooseok thought he might have lost his mind.

  
This wasn’t a good idea, he had talked about this to his own head on the way to school. He knew this wasn’t a good choice of him, and he should maybe punch his face to snap out of it.

  
But here he was, standing in front of the Training Centre 2.

  
“Oh?”

  
Wooseok jumped at the voice that came from behind him, he quickly turned around.

  
There was this bewildered look mixed in with eagerness on his face, like – _like a puppy_, the first thought ran through his mind. Wooseok couldn’t help but noticed how tall the stranger was.

  
The person stood in front of him clad in black button up shirt and dark green blazer, with a hint of gold lining around the cuff of the sleeves. All buttons in gold. There were one trinket coated in gold pinned at each of his collars, and one small rose brooch pinned at his left lapel. There were more accessories on the side of his lapels, but Wooseok didn’t ponder on that.

  
Because he was busy observing a tall stranger in front of him, knowing fully well that dark green is the colour of Haneuibaram. And what does Haneuibaram linked to? Yes, Lee Hangyul.

  
But this person wasn’t Lee Hangyul, and he wasn’t in his training uniform. Meaning, he wasn’t an elite.

  
The boy moved towards him in a frighteningly fast pace that Wooseok had his eyes widened and his arms up to defend himself in reflex.

  
“A Noeul!” he screamed enthusiastically, making Wooseok winced at the loud voice. The boy grabbed both of his arms and without much effort, lower them down despite Wooseok’s protest. “You’re so small! Are you a 3rd year?”

  
Wooseok tried to push him away, but the boy’s grip was stronger and he didn’t seem to get the message that Wooseok was uncomfortable with how close he was. Stranger touching him was one thing, calling him small and mistaken him as a 3rd year was another. “Listen-“

  
“Yuvin.” Another voice called from behind him, and this time he recognized it.

  
The boy immediately looked up. “Hangyul hyung!”

  
Wooseok went rigid. _God, I’m a fool. Flee from sight! Flee from sight!_

  
“Shouldn’t you get going? Your first class is pretty far.”

  
Wooseok refused to look, but he could feel the man was hovering behind him. Unlike his demeanour, his fingers were warm when he grasped Wooseok’s wrist, though it was a little too tight. He pulled Wooseok out from the boy’s hold. “You can play with him later.”

_  
Play? What does he thinks this is, a playground?_

  
The boy, whose Hangyul called as Yuvin, bid them goodbyes before he ran to the new buildings behind the Training Centres. And Hangyul didn’t waste any second as he dragged Wooseok to the side of Training Centre 2.

  
As Wooseok tried to break free, he noticed that Hangyul wasn’t wearing his training clothes, he wore his school uniform instead. Meaning, their training had ended long ago, or they didn’t even have a morning practice today. And that was strange because if their training had ended, why did Hangyul choose to stay in the training centre. Did he expected Wooseok to come by?

  
“I admired your bravery,” he started as soon as Wooseok yanked his wrist free. “But coming to an enemy’s territory unprepared is a bit,” he paused, rising an eyebrow. “Thick, of you.”

  
_An enemy . . ._

  
Wooseok tried to think if he had offended the elite beforehand to deserve that title from him. Sure, he was rude on their first meeting. But he didn’t think it was enough to make the latter angry. So he must have meant something else.

  
Why, of thousands of people at the school compound, did Hangyul choose to talk to him? Hangyul must have know something about him before this, he even know Wooseok's name. If not, then why? He wasn’t an elite, he never did anything astounding to represent his school. He wasn’t a worthy threat to Haneuibaram. If anything, Wooseok was just dirt, or a tiny rock by the side of the road.

  
“I’m a Noeul for a reason,” Wooseok bite back, not that he was offended by Hangyul's jibe, because it was the truth after all. Those words were just at the tip of his tongue and he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t cower before Lee Hangyul forever, he had to fight back eventually, even if he was scared. He pulled his wrist to his chest unconsciously, the cuff of his sleeve slipped down and revealed the beginning of a bruise around the wrist.

  
Hangyul took a dark satisfaction upon seeing it. “I personally think you’ll do well as a Haneuibaram.”

  
Wooseok took an unconscious step back. He asked, rather carefully, “What does that mean?” Honestly, that wasn’t what Wooseok expected Lee Hangyul would say to him. Anyone could see he was lacking of something, height to be precise, he couldn’t tackle tall strong people. And when he was 12, he was sure he only received a letter from Noeul and Kkochgil. Haneuibaram never sent one.

  
Hangyul chuckled. “Don’t you miss your home?”

  
"I know where my home belongs to." Wooseok didn't even know what Hangyul was actually referring to, but he answered it anyway.

  
Hangyul simply pulled out a picture from the inside pocket of his blazer, showing it in front of Wooseok's face before he lifted it high enough from Wooseok's reach. "Were you talking about Noeul, or this one?" one of the corner of his lip went up as he slid the picture back into the inside pocket of his blazer.

  
Wooseok looked vaguely disappointed. 

  
"Why did you keep that picture. Do you like him?" Hangyul was asking, but there was something the way he said it. As if, he knew the answer. But he still questioned it, it was unknown whether he ask because he really didn't know, or just another way to humiliate you even more.

  
How could one felt scared and angry at the same time. Wooseok tried so hard to hide the detest in his tone as he delivered, "I don't think this has got to do with you."

  
The narrowing of Hangyul's eyes were just a fraction, but it didn't go unnoticed by Wooseok. "What if I say, he's not right for you?"

  
Wooseok's trembling hands were now clenching into fists. His brows were furrowed and he bit his lower lip. Of course Wooseok knew that, Lee Hangyul didn't need to rub the salt on his pulsing wound. Hangyul sniggered at him, seemingly approved at the reaction. "Imagine what would happen to the elites, if I take you away from them."

  
_Take me . . . away?_

  
The shorter of the two didn't even get the chance to reply to that when Hangyul straightened his body, his dark green blazer stretched around his shoulders in a sort of grand display. He slowly lift his gaze at someone past Wooseok’s ear, “Well, well, look who’s here,” he began, a sly smile spread over his lips. “Surprise to see you.”

  
Wooseok took a look over his shoulder.

  
Right at the corner stood Midam, his eyes were looking so unsure but fierce at the same time. “As if you didn’t know I’d be here,” snapped Midam. He took a quick pace to the other two, and when he was closer, Wooseok could see his hands were shaking.

  
Didn’t get the chance to ask how the two knew each other, Midam had already grabbed on Wooseok’s elbow, tugging the elder towards him. “Class is starting soon, we should get going.”

  
“We’re not done yet,” said Hangyul, his eyes swept along Wooseok’s figure that Midam had to take a quick step to Hangyul’s line of sight. Hiding Wooseok behind him. “You want it back, I reckon?” Hangyul crossed his arms, both him and Wooseok knew what he was referring to. Hangyul made a motion of patting his hand on the left side of his blazer, showing where the picture was. “What are you willing to do to get it back, pretty little thing?”

  
Wooseok ignored the last three words. He circled Midam around and faced Hangyul again. “What do you _want_ from me.” He had asked this yesterday, but Hangyul made an ambiguous answer.

  
He smirked in triumph. “It should be clear, soon enough,” he said as he stepped into Wooseok’s personal space. His sharp scrutiny had make Wooseok stiffened in his place, he realized he was holding his breath when Hangyul began to trace his finger from Wooseok’s shoulder to his chest, taking a special interest on the centre.

  
Hangyul was too close for comfort, and Wooseok would surely push any strangers who got too close but he couldn’t do it to Hangyul. His thumb and pointer finger grasped Wooseok’s chin in between, forcing him to look up, it was hard but not too piercing to cause any pain. He trailed those fingers up and cupped Wooseok’s cheek. Much to the smaller one’s horror, Hangyul used his other hand to draw the letter X on the centre of Wooseok’s chest.

  
He leaned in and whispered by Wooseok’s ear. “Here’s a tip: You don’t put your back on your enemy.”

  
Midam grabbed Wooseok’s shoulder and pulled him away from Hangyul’s embrace. “If you’re done pestering him, maybe he can leave.”

  
Wooseok felt his knees grew weak and he almost collapse if it weren’t for Midam who was busy dragging him away before Hangyul changed his mind of letting them go. He took the tips from the other; he didn’t look away from Hangyul as Midam lead them to the cafeteria side door.

  
So he witnessed how Hangyul’s eyes darkened with the promise of future encounters and he smiled a mysterious one, his finger made that movement again – the letter of X.

  
“See you again, Kim Wooseok.”

.

.

Unbeknownst by them, Yohan was standing by the rows of windows from the cafeteria, watching at the very last end when Midam pulled Wooseok away from Hangyul’s clutch.

_  
Wooseok hyung and Lee Hangyul?_

“Hyung, what were you thinking!” Midam yelled at him for the first time, as soon as they reached the third floor. Their first classes weren’t situated far from each other. This was, as well, the first time Wooseok saw him out of his cool composure. “You can’t just go to Lee Hangyul thinking you can leave unscathed! What if I didn’t see you down there from my class! If I hadn’t come for you-“

  
“If you hadn’t come for me,” Wooseok continued on for the younger, calm even though his legs almost gave up on him. Reaching his fingers to hold on Midam’s pinky finger, “things would have gone wrong. Thank you, Midamie.”

  
The younger one groaned, roughly jerked his hand from Wooseok’s fingers, though the elder of the two noticed that he had calm down a bit. “Why are you going up against him, hyung.” Wooseok stilled, trying to come up an excuse but wasn’t faster enough for Midam to catch on that. “Don’t lie.”

  
The younger didn’t notice he was pouting, and Wooseok wanted to point it out because it was cute, but he held that comment for later time. He sighed. “He took something from me, but I can’t tell you what it is.”

  
Midam nodded, slowly. “I figured.” He remembered Lee Hangyul mentioned about 'to get it back', and the way he patted his blazer, it must be where the thing he took from Wooseok.

  
There was another pressing matter at hand that Wooseok needed to clear up. He didn’t want Seungyoun to know about this, because sometimes Seungyoun would act on it before thinking. Especially not now, when the tournament was in two days, and both Seungyoun and Hangyul were elites. It might cause a war between the two schools if Seungyoun couldn’t control his emotions.

  
“And, can you please keep this as a secret between us?” Wooseok reached again to tug on Midam’s sleeves. “Please, Midamie?”

  
The bell had rang, and both of them should go to their respective class before the teachers entered. But Wooseok needed Midam to promise him that.

  
“Hyung stop burdening me!” Midam was just a millisecond to yell at Wooseok again, but the scream wasn’t that loud, that meant he agreed with Wooseok. This was the most Wooseok had seen Midam having a strong emotion.

  
Wooseok grinned at Midam, not the tight-lipped kind, the one where his upper teeth was showing. Catching Midam off guard. “Thank you, Midam.”

  
Midam blushed, he was grumbling under his breath that Wooseok couldn’t catch, but the tint on Midam’s cheeks made Wooseok smiled.

On Thursday, Jinhyuk’s class before lunch was just next to Wooseok’s. So they usually walked together to the cafeteria on Thursdays.

  
“How’s the sad cat today?” Jinhyuk placed a hand on top of Wooseok’s head. He always seemed confident, but no one knew what he had been thinking internally. Which were, more screaming and faster heartbeats.

  
Wooseok’s rolled his eyes with a smile as he swatted Jinhyuk’s hand. “My head isn’t for giants to rest their hands at.” Successfully dodging the question.

  
“I’m a giant now?” Jinhyuk asked, entertaining the other. He was contemplating whether he should wrapped his arm around Wooseok’s shoulder, but he decided not to because it would made him nervous for some reason.

  
Wooseok craned his neck to take a peek at Jinhyuk, but then he stopped walking. Making the taller of the two to stop too, tilting his head with wide eyes. Wooseok leaned back on his heels and then forward to the tippy-tips of his toes to reach his fingers on Jinhyuk’s fringes.

  
Wooseok was just fixing Jinhyuk’s hair, and Jinhyuk thought his heart almost exploded at the soft touch of the smaller one’s fingers. But he caught on something. Something around Wooseok’s wrist when the cuff of his blazer stretched down.

  
A . . _. bruise?_

  
Jinhyuk went to grab at Wooseok’s forearm, staring intently at his wrist. Confirming what he saw, it was a bruise, in the shape of fingers. And it was darkening to purple. Jinhyuk gasped as Wooseok pulled away, hiding both of his hands behind his back.

  
His voice was shaking as he called for the other, “Wooseok-“

  
“It’s nothing! It's uh, it's . . .” The frightened look clouding his features made Jinhyuk wanted to hug the smaller one. He wanted to, but he was a coward. Wooseok was ready to make a run but Jinhyuk’s grip around his elbow was hard to shake.

  
“I won’t ask any questions,” Jinhyuk decided to say, hurriedly, afraid if Wooseok would avoid him. Jinhyuk saw how the smaller one avoided Seungyoun yesterday evening, and he wasn’t the one who was on the receiving end, but he could feel the pain from Seungyoun’s eyes.

  
Wooseok stopped from struggling to get Jinhyuk's hand off from him, he raked the taller one's face to see if he was telling the truth.

  
Jinhyuk's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to look at the bruise again. “But please, let’s tend it now,” Jinhyuk turned his body to the way to the school’s hospital.

  
Wooseok ease up when he was sure that Jinhyuk wouldn't question him. He shook his head, “I’ll do it later.”

  
Wooseok wasn't sure if it was coincidence or not, but Jinhyuk would end up know things that Seungyoun didn't. He know the things that Wooseok hid from Seungyoun. They only had been friends not more than a month, but Wooseok felt like he knew the latter way longer than that.

  
It looked like Wooseok wanted to do something but he hesitated at first, before he inched forward and hugged the taller one. “Thank you, Jinhyuk,” he cooed.

  
And that was enough to melt Jinhyuk down.

When the two neared their usual table in the cafeteria, Jinhyuk recognized right away the small child who was sitting between Seungyoun and Midam. There was another, who he couldn’t see because the child had his back from where Jinhyuk was standing, the child was sitting between Seungwoo and Byungchan.

  
“Jinwoo?”

  
Said Jinhyuk and Wooseok at the same time, both stopped in their track and turned to look at each other with eyebrows raised up in surprise.

_  
Eh?_

  
“Hyung!” Jinwoo got up, almost fell from his chair if it weren’t for Seungyoun who held him down carefully. The child was running as if he was about to hug Jinhyuk but then he made a slight turn and hugged Wooseok instead.

  
Wooseok squeezed the child into a hug but he was looking at Jinhyuk instead, giving him a searching look.

  
“You know my little brother?” Jinhyuk asked, his shoulders slumped down when Jinwoo didn’t hug him first.

  
“Jinwoo is your little brother?” Wooseok asked instead as he let go of the child, straightened his back to hold hand with the 1st year.

  
“Yeay! Finally!” Jinwoo’s other hand easily sneaked up to Jinhyuk’s hand. He was jumping up and down.

  
From where Seungyoun sat, he could hear the conversation very, _very_ loudly. _No wonder his face is familiar! _He watched as Jinwoo was saying something to Wooseok, seemingly Jinhyuk was still trying to process everything. Jinwoo slid his hand off from his big brother and then pointed somewhere at far left. Seungyoun was smiling when Wooseok copied the movement with his eyes squinted because he wasn't wearing his glasses.

  
That was, until Seungyoun saw something dark around Wooseok's wrist.

  
Dongpyo got up from his seat, “That’s everyone! Come on! Come on!” he reached to hit on Byungchan’s and Seungwoo’s shoulders. He turned to tap on Midam’s hand and waved at Seungyoun’s face who was too focus on Wooseok and Jinhyuk. “To the kiddies group!”

  
“You’re so loud,” Byungchan whined at his little brother, but he got up from his seat nevertheless. Seungwoo had already stood by the table, he too was watching Wooseok, Jinhyuk and Jinwoo.

  
“I learn from the best,” Dongpyo shot a playful look at Byungchan before he ran to hide behind Seungwoo’s back, sensing that Byungchan would lightly hit him.

  
Seungwoo circled his arm around Dongpyo’s shoulder, making as if he was protecting the younger from Byungchan, which Byungchan rolled his eyes at them in return. He turned to Dongpyo, “You only want us to be there as bodyguards or something,” not heatedly because Seungwoo actually found it endearing when Dongpyo keep pushing everyone to eat together in one place.

  
Dongpyo loudly laughing, joyfully because he got to gather the best people at school.

When they reached the kiddies group, Jungmo immediately neared them impatiently. He pried Wooseok and Jinwoo away from Jinhyuk, he even stared at Jinhyuk’s face first as if he was giving a warning. Of what? Jinhyuk didn’t want to know. One knew better than messing with 3rd years.

  
He lead the two at the far left. Wooseok in the end was seated between Jungmo and Donghyun, while Jinwoo sat in front of Jungmo. Eunsang moved his seat next to Donghyun so that Midam could take his previous seat, making Midam sat in between Eunsang and Junho.

  
Jinhyuk took the only seat available at the far right, which was next to Junho. Making him in between Junho and Seungyoun. Seungwoo took a chair from the table next to them, asking for a permission first, if the chair was taken or not. He sat by the end of the table, on his left was Seungyoun and on his right was Dongpyo.

  
Byungchan sat in between Dongpyo and Seokhwa. While Wonjin was in between Seokhwa and Hyeongjun. Next to Hyeongjun was Minkyu, and unfamiliar Haneuibaram student was sitting in between Minkyu and Jinwoo. It was long, the kids probably combined the two tables.

  
Yohan was nowhere, he probably decided to sit with the other 4th years.

  
Jinhyuk looked around and noticed some familiar faces. He raised an eyebrow at Seokhwa and Wonjin, the two were looking at him in shock too. Minkyu was too far from him. “How did you three ended up here? And where is Hyeonsu?”

  
Donpyo perked up at that. “I became friends with Jinwoo, and it turns out, Hyeongjun is friends with Wonjin hyung and Minkyu hyung while Donghyun hyung is friends with Seokhwa hyung. Now we’re in joint team,” he narrated, fumbling with the straw of his juice box.

  
“Don’t mind him, he’s insane,” Byungchan said right away. He took the straw from his little brother and helped the younger, poking the straw into the juice box. He passed it to Dongpyo's grabby hands.

  
Dongpyo placed the juice box neared Seungwoo. “We’ll take over the school!” he threw his arms up, determination was clear on his face. Seungwoo only chuckled at that and reached to ruffle the younger’s hair.

  
“Hyeonsu hyung is with his other friends,” Wonjin supplied, pointing at somewhere on his right.

  
Jinhyuk only nodded his head in response. 

  
“Who’s that,” Seungyoun leaned on the table, pointing at the only Haneuibaram student with his chin. The Haneuibaram student was talking animatedly with a lot of hands movements to Jinwoo.

  
“Jinwoo’s new friend. We’re complete now, we only need a Kkochgil.” Dongpyo grinned, then sipping on his juice box.

  
Seungyoun turned his head to observe the Haneuibaram student, too tall for his age but everyone would guess the child was just a 1st year. He had been on high alert ever since yesterday when Lee Hangyul took interest at their group. Also, because, the Haneuibaram student was sitting right in front of Wooseok.

  
He didn’t want to think about it so much since the kid was just a 1st year, so he moved his gaze to Jungmo, who was pulling Wooseok closer to him, away from Donghyun. Donghyun seemed like he didn't mind, while Wooseok looked torn between the two, not knowing how to entertain both at the same time.

  
“Jungmo is a bit possessive, isn’t he,” he said nonchalantly, since his eyes were trying to see Wooseok's wrist again. He would talk to him later when they're alone.

  
Jungmo is a 3rd year. He and Seungyoun have been scrambling for Wooseok’s attention for three years straight now. But Seungyoun learnt to give in, because Jungmo won’t lose no matter what. And mainly because Wooseok asked him to stop.

  
“Like you?” Seungwoo shot, leaning against the backrest of the chair.

  
“Me?” Seungyoun narrowed his eyes, pointing at himself.

  
“Hyung, you bark at people who gets too close with Wooseok hyung,” Dongpyo said, a little braver when Seungwoo was around.

  
Byungchan laughed at Seungyoun's face, and even louder when Seungyoun started to bicker with both Dongpyo and Seungwoo.

  
Jinhyuk shook his head with a smile, before he turned to his left just in time when Minkyu leaned his chest against the table, his body was facing at Wooseok’s direction. The colour drained from Jinhyuk’s face, having an inkling with what Minkyu was trying to do.

.

.

Jungmo pushed his lunch box right in front of Wooseok, who was busy tending around Donghyun. Fixing his hair, getting the crumbs of the sandwiches he was eating off from his blazer, dapping a tissue on Donghyun's mouth. Jungmo pouted as he pulled Wooseok closer to him, “Hyung, you should eat too.”

  
Wooseok didn’t eat his lunch, instead he ripped the sandwiches into half and feed Jungmo instead. Getting feed by Wooseok hyung? Jungmo wouldn’t pass on that opportunity.

  
“Hyung! Hyung!” Jinwoo was bouncing on his seat. He placed his hand on the Haneuibaram student’s arm, “This is my new friend!”

  
Wooseok turned to look at the person who sat in front of him, now just noticing that he was wearing a different blazer than the rest of the people seated on these two tables. Dark green and gold. Haneuibaram. “Hello,” he offered a small smile.

  
The Haneuibaram student smiled at him cheekily. “Nice to finally meet you, hyung. I’m Dohyon!”

  
If Wooseok heard the word ‘finally’, he definitely ignored it.

  
Donghyun was incredibly quiet that Wooseok had to turn to check while waiting for Jungmo to finish chewing the sandwiches. He noticed that the 2nd year was staring at two Haneuibaram students who were walking about in front of them, picking seats probably.

  
One of the corner of Wooseok’s lips curled up, “See something you like?”

  
Donghyun’s face turned red instantly.

  
Jungmo traced the way where Donghyun was gazing at, he recognized the two people right away. His eyes lit up, “That’s Yunseong and Minhee.”

  
It was astonishing when one of the Haneuibaram students turned to look at their way at the mention of his name. At this distance, it seemed impossible, but he heard them, even in the crowd of nosy people.

  
“Yunseong!” Jungmo raised his arm to give a wave.

  
The Haneuibaram student, who Jungmo called as Yunseong, returned a small wave, albeit less effort into it but he was smiling. His doe eyes were at Jungmo first before they shifted to Wooseok, staring a little longer than necessary and his smile turned into one that Wooseok couldn’t read.

  
“Minhee!” Jungmo raised another arm to give a wave at the two. Unlike Yunseong, Minhee returned the same amount of energy into his wave. The two then decided to sit on the table in front of them, with the other Haneuibaram students.

  
Jungmo turned to Donghyun, “I can introduce them to you.”

  
“N-No!” Donghyun said hurriedly, then circled his hands around Wooseok’s arm to bury his face into.

  
Wooseok only patted his head, Donghyun would eventually open up to strangers, he just needed more time.

  
Minkyu leaned his chest against the table, “Hyung, I’m sorry if this is random, but do you own a shiba pouch?” There was something glinted in his eyes.

  
Wooseok only tilted his head, it was his first time meeting this younger man but for some reasons, he thought he had seen him somewhere.

  
He couldn’t give his answer when Minkyu, for all of the sudden, stood up from his chair and was about to make a run when Jinhyuk grabbed him and took him somewhere at the corner of the cafeteria. Jinwoo got up and chased after the two.

  
Boy, wasn’t today a full of surprises.

  
Eunsang called them three to look at Junho's attempt for magic, he said he learnt it from Minkyu hyung. Donghyun was excited about it, leaning closer to Eunsang to see better. It was fun at first, Junho's failed attempts were a mess and he was giggling about it non-stop with the others. They were adorable, Wooseok tried to remember how he spent his 2nd year. 

  
It didn't last long when Jungmo shifted a bit, unsettled, Wooseok caught that at the corner of his eye. So he turned away from the kids and tilted his head at Jungmo, who was looking at the Haneuibaram student in front of them. "Dohyon? What's wrong?"

  
Dohyon was frantically looking around, but his features were nothing but blank. And then he settled by drilling his stare at Wooseok. As if he knew something and wanting to say it but he couldn't. The younger Haneuibaram clasped his fingers together, both hands lay on the table. “Hyung. Don't be scare, but you’re surrounded.”

  
What’s with the kids and their randomness.

  
Dohyon puckered his lips and used it to point at something behind him. Wooseok quickly turned around with Jungmo, and what greeted his sight were Haneuibarams crowding the table behind them. He only recognized one, he was an elite from last year. They met once at Kkochgil’s stadium, where last year tournament was held.

  
It was hard to forget him, he had this one big mole under his left eye. It wouldn’t surprise Wooseok if he was competing again this year. The elite locked his eyes with Wooseok the moment he turned around, he smirked at Wooseok and winked, to which Jungmo sent a glare while Wooseok quickly face the front back, to face Dohyon.

  
Hyeongjun was busy chattering with Wonjin and Seokhwa, while Junho was still trying to show a magic trick to Midam, Eunsang and Donghyun.

  
Only Jungmo heard this conversation, and he remained quiet as the air shimmered restlessly around them.

  
Wooseok took a look at his right, the table next to them were filled in by the Haneuibarams too. At his left as well, and he saw Yuvin, who openly stare at him that Wooseok had to look away first. True to what Dohyon said, they were surrounded by the Haneuibarams.

  
Wooseok gathered the hem of his sleeves into his hands. He was sweating even though the air was cold. It was hard to figure out what to do when Lee Hangyul didn’t tell him what he wanted from Wooseok. Of all people, really, he was starting to think it was his fault when Lee Hangyul was the one who started this.

  
“Dohyon,” he called, just out of fear, because he didn’t know what exactly he wanted to say. Maybe, maybe he was asking for a help.

  
“Don’t worry, hyung. If I’m around, he won’t hurt you.” Dohyon smiled, and Wooseok wasn’t sure what to do with that information because it was strange.

  
He could feel Jungmo was giving him a worry glance, the fleeting look on his face but he ignored him.

  
The anxiety churned his stomach when Dohyon leaned even closer, voice above a whisper but it was loud, “He's here.”

  
Wooseok could imagined a few scenarios of what could happen, especially when there was Seungyoun nearby. 

  
He didn't turned around, but Jungmo did. 

  
It wasn't one he had in mind, so what Jungmo said next made everything ten times worse than it was.

  
"Is that Yohan hyung?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm actually a 99L. I'm starting my first year degree life on the 1st of September. That means, starting next month, I'm not gonna update for the time being :( I'll try to find time though, hopefully. Anyway, thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when will I get to update after this chapter. So here's 11k words as a gift!
> 
> This list will go on as more characters are added later!
> 
> * - newly added
> 
> Noeul;  
6th year - Seungwoo  
5th year - Seungyoun, Jinhyuk, Byungchan, Wooseok, Hyeonsu  
4th year - Midam, Yohan, Taeeun*, Hyeop*  
3rd year - Minkyu, Wonjin, Seokhwa, Jungmo  
2nd year - Junho, Eunsang, Keum Donghyun  
1st year - Jinwoo, Dongpyo, Hyeongjun
> 
> Haneuibaram;  
6th year - Yuri  
5th year - Hangyul, Kookheon  
4th year - Yuvin, Sejin*  
3rd year - Yunseong  
2nd year - Minhee  
1st year - Dohyon
> 
> Kkochgil;  
6th year - ?*  
? - Min Soo (Kogyeol)

Yohan narrowed his eyes as he watched his friends, clad in red blazers were surrounded by dark green blazers.

_  
Haneuibaram_.

  
At first the area was sort of deserted, save for some Noeul students. But as the hyungs moved to sit with the younglings, one by one the seats around them were filled with Haneuibarams.

_  
This can’t be coincidence._

  
“Are you even listening?” Taeeun whined, nudging Yohan with his knee.

  
Yohan didn’t sit with the others because today he had promised to eat lunch with Taeeun and Hyeop. He elbowed Taeeun’s arm as a payback, making the noodles that Taeeun was about to eat slipped back into the bowl. Hyeop didn’t pay them any mind, he was busy eating his lunch while revising his History notes, the three of them have a test that day.

  
Taeeun turned to the other with a frown. “Yohan!”

  
“Shush,” the back of Yohan’s hand hit Taeeun’s upper arm. “Look there,” his other hand pointed at the area where Wooseok and the others were.

  
“What? Wooseok hyung?” Taeeun turned back to his lunch, not bothering to look at where Yohan was pointing.

  
“I’m not surprise,“ Hyeop perked up, as he turned to another page.

  
Taeeun was snickering with Hyeop. “You talk about him every five minutes I swear-“

  
“Just look!” Yohan was still pointing at the same direction. He saw how Seungwoo had stopped talking – or maybe bickering? Yohan wasn’t sure but it seemed like it – with Seungyoun. Seungwoo noticed it too, how their tables were the only Noeuls in the sea of Haneuibarams. “Those Haneuibaram pricks are up to something I swear I’m not crazy!”

  
They still didn’t look, and Hyeop turned to Yohan instead. “What’s with you and Haneuibaram?”

  
“Yeah, you keep talking about them since this morning. You _look_ crazy,” Taeeun was about to pick up his chopsticks when Yohan grasped his shoulder, tight but it didn’t hurt.

  
“Just. Look!” Yohan pointed at the direction again, there was something in his eyes that were alarming the other two.

  
Both Taeeun and Hyeop looked up, tracking their friend’s gaze.

  
It was a sight where one could say, the calm before the storm.

  
Yohan saw how Seungyoun was about to stand up, his body was to the direction of where Wooseok was seated, but he lingered a little above his chair. As if he was having a second thought. Jinhyuk was nowhere, Yohan didn’t get to see where he had gone to. Byungchan scooted closer to Dongpyo as Seungwoo momentarily checked on Wooseok as well, before he turned around, talking to a Haneuibaram student whom Yohan couldn’t recognize.

  
He saw how Wooseok turned around with Jungmo, it only lasted for a second before he turned to the front back. Jungmo’s glare travelled to another Haneuibaram student who sat on the table behind them before he turned back around. Just then, Yohan noticed, there was a Haneuibaram student sitting on the same table as them.

  
“Oh sh-“ Taeeun stopped himself, he too was pointing at something, or rather, someone. “That’s Lee Hangyul!” he loudly whispered to his other friends.

  
Yohan heard the gasp from Hyeop.

  
It was a trap, he knew it! He wasn’t crazy! Something was up, especially after he witnessed what Lee Hangyul had done to Wooseok that morning.

  
And the mere sight of it made Yohan stood up way too fast that he toppled his chair down. Taeeun made a movement to reach for his hand but he was a second late, Yohan had run. Taeeun was scrambling to get up from his chair, almost tripped on Yohan’s fallen chair as he tried to chase the other.

  
Lee Hangyul was the only one who was standing as the rest of the Haneuibarams were seated near the Noeuls, and Yohan didn’t need to look at who he was staring at. He was about to reach the elite; what was he going to do? Yohan wasn’t sure, but he had this feeling boiling inside him, like, _like – punch Lee Hangyul_.

  
Yohan just need to cross a couple more strides to reach the terrifying elite, but he got pulled back by both Taeeun and Hyeop. “What are you doing!” Taeeun wasn’t screaming, almost, but he didn’t.

  
Hyeop pulled his arm again, only managed to make him took a step back away from Hangyul. “Yohan don’t do this,” he tried to stay calm but Yohan was able to see how he trembled under the attention from the Haneuibaram elite.

  
Yohan didn’t care, he had only one goal in his mind and he needed to do it. To warn the elite. To make the elite stayed away. _To keep Wooseok hyung safe_.

  
He yanked his hand from Taeeun’s grip harshly. He didn’t notice how both Seungwoo and Seungyoun stood up from their chairs, he didn’t notice everyone’s attention was on him, he didn’t notice how Lee Hangyul was now staring at him with strong bewilderment.

  
And he definitely missed how Wooseok scrambled from his seat and ran, almost trip and hit head-first on the floor if it weren’t for Seungyoun who caught his elbow on time. But Wooseok pulled right away and ran to where Yohan was.

  
Yohan was marching to Lee Hangyul, who stared at him with his arms crossed and one heavy brow slanted in amusement.

_  
Oh he’s gonna get it now!_ Yohan clenched his fists, the elite was clearly mocking him. He was near but two small hands were gripping on his forearm, pulling him back. He thought it was Hyeop, considering those small hands, he was about to push the other but when he turned around, it was Wooseok.

  
When Yohan finally turned to him, and stop struggling to get his hands off, Wooseok immediately placed his hands on the either side of Yohan’s face. The younger stilled, but his eyes were showing nothing but confusion. He looked at Wooseok in perplexed, as if he couldn’t believe how Wooseok was there within seconds.

  
“Look at me, look at me,” Wooseok’s voice was above a whisper, and he caressed Yohan’s cheekbones with his thumbs when the other started to move. “It’s okay, Yohan-ah, breathe.”

  
As if being under a spell, Yohan took a deep breath along with Wooseok, and slowly breathe out. That was then he slowly lift his eyes to see how Taeeun and Hyeop stared at him in panic, how Seungwoo and Seungyoun approached them hurriedly, how they became the centre of attention in the cafeteria.

  
Wooseok shot both Seungyoun and Seungwoo a look, wanting them to trust him that he had it under control, which Seungwoo picked up but Seungyoun chose to ignore – to be fair, Seungwoo ignored too but at least he hid it well. So Wooseok went to grab Yohan’s hand and dragged him to the cafeteria front door, which was the nearest to where they stood.

  
Seunyoun’s steps were halted when he saw it again, the dark colour around Wooseok’s wrist.

Jinhyuk had always love Thursday.

  
“Wooseok!”

  
Because every Thursday, he got to walk with Wooseok to the cafeteria and shared the same art class with him as the last class for the day.

  
Wooseok almost dropped his files when Jinhyuk called him. He never get use to it, even though he knew Jinhyuk would do it the moment he stepped into the classroom, even though he knew they would shared the same class. No, Wooseok’s hands were _not_ shaking, he definitely sure his hands weren’t shaking (they were).

  
Jinhyuk only knew they shared a few same classes after a few days of knowing that Wooseok went to the same school as him. They don’t really do attendance, since they had done it in early morning with their homeroom teacher before any classes started.

  
Imagined how ecstatic Jinhyuk was, how he tried to sit behind Wooseok everytime, hoping the latter would turn around to ask something or borrow something. He never tried to sit next to him, he was too nervous for that.

  
Wooseok only started to look at him with a peek or quick glances after the selection of the elites, probably because he started to hang out with Byungchan since that day.

  
And now, he finally was able to sit next to Wooseok.

  
Jinhyuk grabbed the chair next to him and pushed it back for Wooseok, while his other hand reached out to take the files from the smaller one. Wooseok slipped into the seat and made his signature way of thanking people; which was, patting their hand.

_  
Cute!_ Jinhyuk loved it when Wooseok did that, it made his heart fluttered.

  
Wooseok slumped down on his desk, one arm over his files with his chin on top while the other arm hung at the side. Where the bruise was supposed to be.

  
Jinhyuk wanted to ask how Wooseok got it, it was in the shaped of fingers – it must be done by someone. But he had told the other that he won’t question him. Does it have any connection to yesterday? Where Wooseok was eavesdropping on someone and ended up crying?

  
Jinhyuk wanted to know if there was something troubling the smaller one, but he knew where he stood, he knew where his position was. Not close enough for Wooseok to tell him about his secrets. Not enough . . . Not, as long as Seungyoun is there between them.

  
He didn’t realize he was leaning a little closer to the smaller one. “Heyyy-“ _wait that sounds weird take it back take it back._ “S-sad cat.” _what the heck Lee Jinhyuk, an embarrassment._

  
Wooseok turned his head, so that his cheek was leaning on his arm, making it easier to look up at Jinhyuk. Jinhyuk wanted to pinch his squashed cheek. “Jinhyuk,” it sounded like it was a whine. “How did you persuade Jinwoo to talk about what’s bothering him?”

_  
Eh? Wait. What made him thought about that? What's he referring to, actually?_

  
He didn’t need to say anything, for Wooseok could read him again, as if he could read his mind. “It’s Yohan, he’s behaving like a child.” At the mere thought of it, Wooseok groaned, he rolled to his right so that it was his forehead leaned down on his arm.

  
Jinhyuk saw what happened at the cafeteria during lunch. Minutes before it happened, he had taken Minkyu to the farthest corner, because he could sense the 3rd year was about to do something that would embarrass him. Jinwoo tailed after them but he got distracted when one of his same age friend called him over. Taesung, if he hadn’t mistaken.

_  
Minkyu grinned at him cheekily. “What? I can’t talk to shiba pouch hyung?”_

_  
“His name is Wooseok!” Jinhyuk placed both of his hands on Minkyu’s shoulders, shaking the younger a bit. “For the love’s sake, Minkyu, don’t do this to me!” _

_  
The younger laughed, the back of his hand over his lips. “Hyung, I’m helping you to get a progress.”_

_  
“We _are_ progressing! Trust me, I can do this.” Jinhyuk stressed the word ‘are’ to make his point clear. Then he took a quick look behind his shoulder over the two tables, the others were easy to spot since they were the only people who wore red blazers in the ocean of dark green. _

_  
"Holding hands doesn’t count, hyung,” Minkyu teased, gave a pat on Jinhyuk’s shoulder. “And it’s Wooseok hyung who did the move first.” Minkyu gave the elder of the two a dull look, his shoulders slumped a bit. He remembered how Jinhyuk bombarded their group chat again about how Wooseok held his hand. _

_  
It was adorable, Minkyu thought. It was like, Jinhyuk was a teenage being in love. Which, he was. Fair enough._

_  
Jinhyuk was levelling a glare to the 3rd year, but the rosiness that crept over his cheeks faltered the intensity. “W-We hug!” Jinhyuk’s hands were still on Minkyu’s shoulders, so he gave him a little shake again out of frustration._

_  
“Let me guess,” Minkyu made a mock movement of wrapping his index finger around his chin and his eyes rolled skyward, as if he was thinking. He shifted his gaze back to Jinhyuk with squinted eyes, “Wooseok hyung initiated the hug first, didn’t he?”_

_  
Jinhyuk strayed his eyes off to the side._

_  
They stayed like that long enough for Minkyu to consider it like an eternity. _

_  
“Hyung,” Minkyu tapped one of Jinhyuk’s hands that were still on his shoulders. “You’re a coward.”_

_  
“I’m not!” Jinhyuk threw his hands up._

_  
“At this point, Seungyoun hyung is going to win-“_

_  
“No!” _

_  
“Then do something hyung!” It was Minkyu’s turn to shake Jinhyuk._

_  
Jinhyuk was about to reply the younger when he saw Yohan ran past him, and two people tailed after him with fear strickened on their features. Minkyu peeked over Jinhyuk’s shoulder when the air and atmosphere in the cafeteria shimmered icily as the noise died down. Jinhyuk saw how everyone was looking at the same direction so he turned his body around the same time when he heard a commotion._

_  
He saw what Yohan was about to do, he could feel his feet turned cold when he realized to who Yohan was about to throw hands at. Jinhyuk was about to run to stop the younger in instinct but someone had stopped Yohan again, and it was Wooseok. The younger went rigid almost immediately in between Wooseok’s hands._

_  
Wooseok must have said something to him, and then they’re both gone. With Seungwoo and Seungyoun stay rooted at the side. _

_  
Jinhyuk might be mistaken, but he saw Seungyoun stared at Wooseok and Yohan’s linked hands. Or, was it his wrist? Jinhyuk wasn’t sure. _

  
Remembering how Minkyu said he was a coward, Jinhyuk decided to test his bravery. He stared at the back of Wooseok’s head, willed himself to do something first because Minkyu was right, Wooseok had been the one who initiated first. His fingers were drawing nearer to Wooseok’s back, he could actually see how they were trembling.

  
He placed his hand on the middle of Wooseok’s back, the smaller one flinched but didn’t make any move to swat his hand off. So Jinhyuk stayed, it wasn’t like he could move his hand, the butterflies swarming in his stomach made him harder to think. There was it again, the heat prickling on his ears, his face was getting warmer.

  
He took a quiet quick breath to calm himself. “What’s wrong? Yohan didn’t say anything?” Jinhyuk was surprised how his voice seemed steady, unlike his fingers.

  
Wooseok ease up slowly, turning his head to the side to look at Jinhyuk again, his cheek was pressing on his arm. “He just lean on me,” it was definitely a whine.

  
Jinwoo was like that if there was something that terribly burdening him – he thought he lose one of Jinhyuk’s collection but it turned out it rolled under Jinhyuk’s bed. Jinwoo would think how to arrange his words before he came forward to spill what’s troubling his mind.

  
Yohan, on the hand, in Jinhyuk’s mind he didn’t seem like he was the type to hold back. Any person with mind could see what he was about to do at the cafeteria, to the most terrifying student at that. Yohan would act first, think later. He’s just a 4th year after all, he still have a long way to go. So there must be something that Yohan was sealing, away from Wooseok’s knowledge.

  
If Jinhyuk have to be honest . . . “Yohan just probably didn’t want you to worry, he’ll come around eventually I’m sure.” Jinhyuk slowly gave a reassurance smile to the other, with just the right touch of bashful.

  
Jinhyuk’s smile, to Wooseok’s eyes, it can reach places the sun can’t. It was one of happiness growing, much as spring flowers sprouted out. Wooseok could see it came from deep inside and it lightened Jinhyuk’s eyes, the warmth didn’t stop there, it basked into Wooseok too.

  
It was a bit different than Seungyoun’s. Seungyoun’s smile shone like stars after dark, like the moon. With no city lights to dim them. Even in the cold night, even if he was out of reach, Wooseok still could feel his warmth. Even if everything swallowed him into the dark, he knew Seungyoun would be there to light him up.

  
Both of their smiles were day and night respectively, warm and brightening. Yet one has the door opened, and another one has it closed, it won’t open despite Wooseok has the key in hand. He had stop trying after some time, but it wouldn’t stop him from hoping. Should he? Wooseok didn’t know what to do.

  
Because Seungyoun’s smile is home . . . one that never welcomed Wooseok in.

  
“You’re staring,” Jinhyuk trailed his hand up and settled on Wooseok’s shoulder, giving him a light squeeze. There was a twinkle glinted on the other’s eyes, and that was enough to intensify the warm on Jinhyuk’s face. He prayed his face wasn’t drenched in red. His other hand fly to his face, trying to hide from Wooseok’s stare, “Stop staring, Wooseok! You’re driving me crazy!”

  
That was it, it was small, and Jinhyuk probably wouldn’t hear it if he wasn’t sitting close with Wooseok.

  
Wooseok laughed, it was short before it became soundless, but enough to make Jinhyuk pried his hand off and stared at Wooseok in utter of amazement.

  
There was a faint curve on Wooseok’s lips as Jinhyuk stared at him.

  
He felt relief, even though Jinhyuk’s previous words to reassure him would be just momentarily. Because he knew Yohan, something big must be up, and it would be harder to make the younger to just say it straight to him. By the time Yohan spilled it out, it might be too late. Yet what Jinhyuk said brought solace to the storms swirling in his head.

  
Something about Jinhyuk.

  
Something about him, that was able to make Wooseok feel the touch of warmness.

  
After, after many months he tried to breath. After the incident with Seungyoun. After the months of not talking with Seungyoun. After the months and to this day, Wooseok had stopped trying, yet he still hope.

  
Because to Seungyoun, it only stopped on _that_ line.

  
Because to Seungyoun, they were just friends. Just . . . _friends_.

_  
“Seokkie, we’re just friends right?” Seungyoun asked him as he swung back and forth. They were at the park, near Wooseok’s apartment. _

_  
Wooseok had stopped swinging long ago, just his legs dangling, hovered above the ground. Seungyoun must have known Wooseok’s feelings towards him. He must have known it. Because if he didn’t, then why would he asked a question like that?_

_  
That was probably why he asked Wooseok out, just the two of them so that they could talk. _

_  
It wasn’t a date . . . Wooseok felt how a fool he was._

_  
Wooseok couldn’t answer that question. Because Seungyoun could have say no to his face. Seungyoun didn’t need to cover it up. Wooseok could take it, he was sure he could take rejection. But why, why was it so hard to breath? Why was his sight started to blur? _

_  
From the corner of his eyes, he could see Seungyoun placed his foot on the ground, stopping himself from swinging. “We’re always be friends. Right?”_

  
Right. We’re just friends_._

It had been a tradition.

  
Two days prior to Byeol Tournament, the elites would be given a day off. The paramedic team as well. So that meant, they didn’t need to stay after school, there was no training in the evening.

  
Another tradition was that, a day before Byeol Tournament, all students from Noeul, Haneuibaram and Kkochgil would have a day off. Except the elites and the members from paramedic team. They have one more last training before the tournament.

  
On Saturday, Byeol Tournament would began, and there was no turning back.

  
“Thursday no training,” Byungchan said it again as they neared the school gate, he pulled out his index finger as he was listing what they should be aware of. “Full training day on Friday,” another finger out. “Tournament on Saturday- Seungyoun! You’re not listening!” Byungchan halted on his track, stomping a leg to vent out his frustration.

  
The others stopped too, all of them have their eyes on Seungyoun.

  
“I’m listening! I’m listening!” Seungyoun shouted back at Byungchan, but his eyes were glued on one of Wooseok’s wrist.

  
Since they didn’t have training that day, they were able to go home with the younglings. Their group had gotten bigger now. The kids were there, Seungyoun didn’t want them to worry, so he sealed his lips and try to figure out how to pull Wooseok away from them so that they could talk alone.

  
They were heading to the new café that had opened near their school ground, the prices were affordable to the students. And- Dongpyo couldn’t stop talking about it. So they have to go, or they have to suffer listening to Dongpyo hinting on that café until they all went there.

  
“You guys go ahead, I think I left my phone in the class,” Seungyoun shuffled closer to Wooseok, carefully gripping his fingers around Wooseok’s forearm.

  
Seungwoo walked forward, tilting his head, “What class?”

  
“Don’t worry, we’ll be quick!” Seungyoun had his body half turn to the school buildings, tugging Wooseok along.

  
“We?” Jinhyuk asked, staring at where Seungyoun’s fingers were, and unconsciously travelled down to where the bruise around Wooseok’s wrist were supposed to be.

  
Usually, things like that didn’t go unnoticed by Seungwoo, but this time it did, because his focus was on Seungyoun and Wooseok.

  
But Yohan noticed where Jinhyuk’s eyes were. He wasn’t sure but had a little idea of what it was, so he moved forward with his eyes set on Wooseok’s wrist. The memory from this morning flashed before his eyes.

  
Yet he wasn’t faster enough to stop Seungyoun who had start running away from their group, bringing Wooseok alongside him.

“Youn,” Wooseok couldn’t mask the wary in his voice.

  
Something was wrong.

  
Seungyoun didn’t turn to the buildings where the classes should be. He walked past the first two buildings, leading them to the middle one. Wooseok knew this path, for he had been walking on it with Seungwoo every day.

  
Wooseok yanked his arm and took a quick few back steps, stopping Seungyoun and his mission. He made sure to put both of his hands behind his back as he narrowed his eyes at his close friend. “What are you up to, Youn.”

  
There was something on Seungyoun’s eyes that was unreadable to Wooseok. He didn’t make any sign to move any sooner, but his eyes shifted a little down from Wooseok’s eyes. Lingered on the little scar.

  
It happened again. Wooseok being defensive whenever he was hurt physically. Always have been like that since they were little.

_  
They were 11. It was just another day Seungyoun failed to make Wooseok responded to him. He didn’t mind though, because the smaller one had finally stopped from running away from him. He still didn’t talk, and he still eyed at Seungyoun with cautious eyes, scrutinized his every moves. _

_  
But he wouldn’t run if Seungyoun approached him, and he listened to whatever stories Seungyoun was telling. Small smiles that reached his eyes, a nod or a shake. It was the most Seungyoun could receive from Wooseok, but there was just something about his silence that was comfortable._

_  
He still couldn’t convince the other to walk home together, even though they lived on the same street. Seungyoun’s house was located right in front of Wooseok’s, that was, until Seungyoun moved. _

_  
Seungyoun was on his way home, alone, when kids from the other school ambushed him. Kicked him to the ground and called him mean names just because. He couldn’t get up when the kick kept coming after another, so he curled into a ball with his arms bent on the side of his face. _

_  
It was just for a moment, the kicks stopped. So Seungyoun looked up, thinking the kids finally leave him alone, just in time to see a blur of black went straight to the person who stomped his legs. The thing fell to the far side, it was a school bag. And then two shoes flied over, hitting the other two people, and it barely missed Seungyoun’s head when it landed to the ground. _

_  
There were no screams, just light pads and strong breeze went swoosh above Seungyoun, a blur of yellow, and two bodies painfully fell to the ground full with small stones. _

_  
He recognized the yellow sweater, and his heart dropped when one of the people grabbed the newcomer and hurled him to the side as if he weighted nothing. _

_  
W-Wooseok?_

_  
The person who stomped on his legs earlier was sprawling on the ground, since Wooseok headbutted him on the chin. Maybe not hard enough, or the person had a high pain tolerance, whatever it was, he got up. He pushed his other two friends as he moved to where Wooseok was lying. He went down to grab a hem of Wooseok’s front sweater and hauled Wooseok into the air in ease. _

_  
Wooseok was dangling a few feet over the ground, no shoes - bared with only socks, held almost leveled with the person’s face. Wooseok scrunched up his face, in an expression of terror and angry at the same time. In one swift move, the person punched Wooseok right on the face, dangerously near to his right eye. _

_  
All Seungyoun saw was red, a clean cut under Wooseok’s right eye._

_  
That was not the only red when Seungyoun propped up on his elbow, getting up – his head hurt, but nothing else mattered. He could only see the person flung Wooseok to the ground. The laughter echoed, Wooseok was on the ground and starting to kick his legs to fight back with his arms up to protect his head, everything was whirling, Seungyoun with his clenched fists, he was running and then- the laughter was gone._

_  
Things went black._

  
“Youn!” Wooseok was standing in front of him now, a little too close, with his hand wrapped around his wrist. A shake, then a squeeze. “Let’s just go, the others are waiting.”

  
Seungyoun shook his head, slow. The memory was still lingering through his mind, back then Wooseok didn’t even scream when he got punched, he was just silent when he fought back. “I saw it,” he made a movement to move his hand up and held Wooseok’s wrist instead, he slid his hand to Wooseok’s forearm, tugging down the sleeve of his blazer. “Seokkie, I saw it.”

  
The smaller one tried to pull his hand, but went stilled when Seungyoun’s other hand reached for his chin and tugged it up a little so that they were looking at each other. The sleeve of Wooseok’s blazer stretched down when Seungyoun lift his arm up, revealing the bruise around his wrist.

  
Seungyoun stared at it, furrowing his eyebrows. Wooseok couldn’t lie about this, anyone could see the outline shape of the bruise. “Who did this?” he growled.

  
“I can’t tell you,” Wooseok’s voice was soft but firm at the same time.

  
“Wooseok.” Seungyoun rarely called him by his name like that, usually _Wooseokie_ or _Seokkie_. So it meant he was either in for a serious talk, or . . . angry. Wooseok didn’t know which one was worse. “Which _bastard_ did this?” he hissed, eyebrows knitted, his fingers were tightening a little bit. Seungyoun did curse here and there, but he was always soft spoken when he talked with Wooseok, so this one surprised Wooseok a tad bit.

  
“Youn,” Wooseok’s voice sunk into a whisper. He lowered his arm slowly, Seungyoun followed, and his fingers loosened up when Wooseok placed a hand on top of his. “I can’t tell you _yet_, please Youn, drop it.”

  
Wooseok couldn’t tell Seungyoun. Lee Hangyul is pretty smart, he had it in his reputation. Of course Wooseok couldn’t tell the others that Lee Hangyul was aiming at him. Because if he did, then the others would want to know the first thing why Lee Hangyul approached him. The others would want to know the reason why he went to meet Lee Hangyul alone. For what, to get what – things like that.

  
And the thing was, well, the picture. Which nobody should have known the existence of it.

  
So he couldn’t tell anyone, maybe not now. Especially not now.

  
Seungyoun heaved a long sigh as he let go of Wooseok’s arm. He turned his body a little to the left, not facing Wooseok anymore. Raking a hand through his hair and made a distressed noise. Wooseok’s stubbornness has a habit of making Seungyoun ended like this.

  
Since they were 11.

_  
He fussed over Seungyoun’s injuries but wouldn’t let Seungyoun tended the cut, his blood was rolling on his cheek, straining his sweater but he took care of Seungyoun first without a sound. _

_  
He dragged Seungyoun to their neighbourhood street, circling the taller one’s arm around his neck, letting Seungyoun leaned on him. Seungyoun had to admit, Wooseok was pretty strong even though he was small. Seungyoun’s ankle was sprained when the boys kicked him earlier. _

_  
Wooseok ran to his own house as soon as he dropped Seungyoun on the steps of his front door, knocking on the door first to alert Seungyoun’s mother. He patted Seungyoun’s hand before he flew away as if he was never there._

  
“Youn,” Wooseok called, but the taller of the two didn’t turn to face him like he would always do. Wooseok reached to grab his hand as he walked around to face Seungyoun again. “You’re messing up your hair,” he said gently, up as he tiptoed to reach for Seungyoun’s hair. He smoothed Seungyoun’s hair with one hand, combining it with his fingers to style it back.

  
Seungyoun didn’t move, nor did his eyes. His gaze was heavy on Wooseok, they were too close. When Wooseok was done and satisfied, he was ready to move away, letting go of Seungyoun’s hand. But then Seungyoun was the one who grasped Wooseok’s hand back and he caught the other one and placed it on his chest.

  
Wooseok could feel Seungyoun’s heartbeat is beating hard against his palm.

  
“Unfair,” the anger was gone, and Seungyoun’s voice was weak. “You’re being unfair,” he mumbled, almost in torn. “At least tend it, Seokkie.”

  
Wooseok ended up let Seungyoun escorted him to the school’s hospital. He couldn’t think of anything else besides the feeling of Seungyoun’s fast heartbeats on his palm.

  
For some reason, it made him regretful.

  
Because to him, the heartbeats showed how worried Seungyoun was for him, that he had to look after him when he should be enjoying his life right now if he didn’t meet Wooseok years ago.

  
That was the only logical explanation, because just like Seungyoun always said, they were just friends.

  
Right, just friends.

Both Wooseok and Seungyoun didn’t get to join the others at the café. Seungyoun insisted they went to Wooseok's apartment straight away, though the taller of the two couldn't stay any longer because his mother had ask him to buy things for dinner.

  
Dongpyo was mad at first, he blamed Seungyoun’s phone. But then he got a little too excited when he declared that they all have to go there again, and everyone must go. So Seungwoo set the date, which was after First Task. The kids were loving it, happy with the arrangement.

  
It was Friday, both elites and paramedics have their training on 9 in the morning.

  
Wooseok was just finished eating his breakfast when Byungchan knocked on his door. He turned to look at the clock attached above his television, it was 7 in the morning.

  
“Prince coming through!” Byungchan screamed happily when Wooseok opened the door for him. He took off his shoes and ran to the living room, tossing his training bag and training gears by the foot of the couch. He grabbed the remote control first before he climbed on the couch, making himself home.

  
“I swear I’ll take you to the police station soon if you keep coming here unannounced,” Wooseok closed the door. Grunting at Byungchan when he passed the living room, turning back to the small kitchen. “Have you eaten yet?” he asked as he held a cup, thinking a cup of hot cocoa for Byungchan.

  
“I know a place,” Byungchan replied back without looking at the other, he was flipping through the channels.

  
Wooseok emerged to the living room with a few strides, holding an empty cup while his other hand was on his hip. “I’m not in the mood to go anywhere before training.”

  
“Great! Let’s get going!” Byungchan switched the television off, completely ignoring what Wooseok just said to him. He got up and neared the smaller of the two, pried the mug from his hand. “It’s the café we went yesterday.”

  
Wooseok shot him a wearisome look, “Byungchannie, I’m going to punch you.”

  
Byungchan only laughed, waving the other off before he stalked to the kitchen to place the mug back on the holder. “It’s a date, then!”

The bells on the top of the doorframe jingles when they entered.

  
And, Wooseok quickly turned around to walk out.

  
“Hey where are you going!” Byungchan grabbed his elbow and gently pulled him back inside.

  
A familiar face was behind the counter, looking as surprise as Wooseok. The wiping cloth on his hands fell, as well as his jaw. He immediately crouched down and there was a thud noise coming out from behind the counter, probably hitting his own head on the process.

  
There was another person behind the counter too, an unfamiliar face, he was staring down at where his friend was hiding. Byungchan couldn’t help but chuckle at that, while Wooseok wanted nothing more than getting out of there as soon as possible. He couldn’t, Byungchan was still holding on his elbow.

  
The person moved to the cashier as he looked back at both Byungchan and Wooseok, putting up an easy smile. “Welcome to Youth Café! May I- Oh! Noeul elite!”

  
Byungchan and Wooseok were standing behind the cashier. Even from here, Wooseok was able to see the familiar face peeking up, only his eyes were showing. When their eyes met, the boy went back down.

  
“Oh how did you know?” Byungchan asked.

  
“I’m Sejin, 4th year from Haneuibaram,” Sejin bowed to the two, which they both quickly followed. 

  
“I’m Byungchan, 5th year!”

  
Wooseok didn’t want to talk, wary of the familiar face who thought he hid well behind the counter. But Sejin seemed nice. Wooseok offered a small smile, “Kim Wooseok, 5th year.”

  
“It’s nice to finally meet you, hyung,” Sejin said when his eyes met with Wooseok, again with the word ‘finally’ from a Haneuibaram, but Sejin’s smile was genuinely nice, so Wooseok didn’t think much about it. Byungchan heard it too, but decided not to ask about it now.

  
Byungchan placed their orders, deciding for them to sit on the stools by the counter. He probably wanted to talk with Sejin more. Which, they were right now. The familiar face was the one who made their orders, his back on them and he seemed glad because he didn’t need to face Wooseok.

  
Byungchan looked around, noticing that Sejin and the other boy weren’t wearing the uniform like the other workers. And he didn't see the two when he went here yesterday. Sejin noticed the other was staring at his clothes. “You’re not wearing the uniforms? Wouldn’t you get scolded?”

  
Sejin giggled. “We don’t really work here,” he pulled a stool and located it right in front of the two Noeuls, sitting down.

  
The familiar face had his chin down as he placed their orders on the counter hastily, but he didn’t spill the drinks. He turned on his heels fast and was on his way to the staff back room when Sejin caught his upper arm, pulling him back. “Yuvin, come on, let’s have a chat,” it was worded with a tease laced in between.

  
Yuvin was frozen on where he stood, then he messed his hair as if out of hesitancy of what to do – which Sejin laughed at, before he pulled another stool and settled himself next to Sejin. Not looking up.

  
“It’s Yuvin’s family’s café,” Sejin explained, moving his hand to rub at Yuvin’s arm in attempt to comfort. For what? The Noeuls didn’t think they were in the position to know. “We’re both here to just lend a hand.”

  
“It’s nice though, it feels cozy,” Byungchan looked around again, then tilted his head up to admire the decoration on the walls.

  
Yuvin didn’t say anything to reply the compliment but he bowed his head, too fast and low that he almost hit his head on the counter.

  
Wooseok couldn’t help but laugh, no sound, covering it up behind his palm. Sejin saw it too and he laughed along the smaller Noeul, his hand moved up to ruffle Yuvin’s hair.

  
“This one is Song Yuvin, 4th year. He usually isn’t this quiet, I don’t know what’s gotten with him.” Sejin angled his head down to take a peek at Yuvin, who still couldn’t lift his head up. He straightened his back with a sigh, but it was pleasant sigh. As if he was in content witnessing his friend’s behaviour.

  
Sejin got up from his stool for all of the sudden, making Yuvin jumped. “Hyung,” he looked over at Byungchan. “We have this corner for marimongs, do you want to see?”

  
“Marimongs?” Byungchan stood up too, which Wooseok tried to send his distress because of it but Byungchan didn’t spare him any glances.

  
“You’ll see,” Sejin snickered. He turned to look at Wooseok, “Hyung, we’ll be back. It seems our Yuvin here have something to say to you,” one hand to pat at Yuvin’s back, another hand to wave at Wooseok. He winked before he walked around the counter, going to the corner.

  
Byungchan looked back to back from Wooseok to Yuvin, raising an eyebrow. He wanted to know how Wooseok knew Yuvin but he kept it under his tongue, he would ask later.

  
Yuvin had this same vibe like Yohan, so for now he trusted Yuvin. Like Sejin said, he had something to say to Wooseok, so it must be private. Byungchan squeezed Wooseok’s shoulder to let him know that he was here if Wooseok needed help, before he followed the path where Sejin walked on just now.

  
Both of them were still seated without looking at each other. Yuvin looked like he was having an internal conflict whilst Wooseok wondered if Byungchan would sulk on him later if he left now.

  
It was just silence, tense and fragile, like if Wooseok moved even the slightest bit, the glass would break. Wooseok took a peek at Yuvin by the corner of his eyes. It caught his curiosity, testing the water wouldn’t hurt, so he lifted a finger.

  
That was enough for Yuvin to stand up so quickly that he almost fell along his stool. Yet his stool, however, stay rooted and only got pushed to the back. Yuvin slammed both of his hands on the counter, almost toppled off Wooseok’s and Byungchan’s drinks. Bowing his head so low that Wooseok was certain the younger man could have hit his head on the counter.

  
It was still early, so it was just the four of them. Thank god for that.

  
“I’M SO SORRY HYUNG I DIDN’T KNOW YOU’RE A FIFTH YEAR NO ONE BOTHER TO TELL ME I DIDN’T MEAN TO BE RUDE I WAS JUST EXCITED TO MEET A NOEUL-“

  
Wooseok placed both of his hands on the either side of Yuvin’s face, cupping it as he gently tugged the younger's head up. “Hey, hey, hey it’s okay.” Wooseok had to lean down on the counter to meet Yuvin’s face. "Let’s just sit down first.”

  
When Yuvin screamed, Wooseok detected that there was a noise as if things tumbled on the floor, followed by laughter at the corner. It must be Sejin, teasing his friend.

  
Yuvin straightened his back right away, and was about to sit down- only to slip and fall on the floor. His stool was pushed way to the back to be near at the counter. He clumsily tried to stand up, his ears tinted with red as he fumbled to get his stool. He sat down and buried his face into his palms.

  
Wooseok stood awkwardly at the other side, slowly settled himself on Byungchan’s previous stool so that he was face to face with Yuvin. He let Yuvin gathered back his confidence. Somehow, Yuvin reminded him of Yohan. Wooseok took Byungchan’s drink, sipping it as he watched Yuvin lightly slapping his own cheeks.

  
The younger lifted his head the second Wooseok placed the drink back on the counter on the far side – making sure to push his drink too to the side, in case Yuvin got a little too excited. “Hyung, I’m sorry,” he carefully observed Wooseok for any reactions.

  
One of the corner of Wooseok’s lip curled up. “Nah, my juniors thought I’m younger than my actual age too. I’m used to it,” he remembered how Yohan thought they were both in the same age on their first meeting. Wooseok didn’t correct him, in fact, he let Yohan believed in that.

  
Yuvin leaned closer, “You’re so small!”

  
“Don’t push it, Yuvin,” Wooseok narrowed his eyes playfully, because he knew Yuvin didn’t mean that as an insult.

  
The younger leaned away, “No, I mean, that’s pretty cool! Like, you can disguise your ability, or something!”

  
Wooseok decided to push his own drink to Yuvin, which the younger took and drink it without a second thought. Wooseok took Byungchan’s order, as a payback for forcing him to go out before training hours. “What’s that suppose to mean?”

  
Yuvin placed the glass down. “You know, as a hidden elite?” Yuvin shrugged. Already comfortable talking with Wooseok as if what happened earlier didn’t exist in his memory. “It’s just a rumour thingy since no one can prove it if hidden elite is a thing in the tournament.”

  
_Hmm._

  
To connect with what Yuvin said about ‘disguise’ and ‘hidden elite’ . . . Wooseok wondered if it got anything to do with Lee Hangyul blackmailing him. Did Lee Hangyul thought he knew something about it? If so, how and why was he so sure that Wooseok knew? No, it couldn't be it. Hangyul only mentioned about 'home'.

  
But what’s hidden elite though? He never heard of it before.

  
“Why are you wearing a sweater, hyung? Is it cold?” Yuvin tilted his head.

  
Unconsciously, Wooseok tugged down the sleeve, as if it didn’t hide the bandage around his wrist well enough. “I feel like it,” he ended up saying, too fast. “Yuvin, are you close with Lee Hangyul?”

  
Yuvin stared at Wooseok's wrist, probably finding the Noeul's reaction strange. He shifted his gaze back to Wooseok, “Hangyul hyung? Of course we are! He doesn't like mint chocolate flavour ice cream, though.” Yuvin looked sullen at that.

  
Wooseok didn't know what to do with that information, it was quiet random. He tried to pretend Yuvin never said that to him. He had other pressing matter in mind, so he leaned down, voice dropped to hush, “Do you know what he wants from me?”

  
Yuvin took Wooseok’s drinks again, sipping from the straw as his eyes rolled skyward as if he was thinking. He was dwelling on something, making Wooseok more nervous. “Maybe . . .” he wasn’t looking at Wooseok, he swirled the spoon round and round, the ices were clicking around the glass. “Maybe Hangyul hyung thinks you’re strong.”

  
“What?” _Really, what?_ Wooseok was baffled by Yuvin’s answer. Nothing is connected, everything was jumbled up. Truly, Lee Hangyul, he was really something.

  
Mirroring Wooseok's expression, Yuvin seemed shocked too. “Why are you surprise, hyung? You’re like, one third of Haneuibaram.”

_  
Okay, hold up. What?!_ Now it was Wooseok’s turn to lean away from the younger, so far that he almost fell from his stool. That didn’t make any sense, no, Wooseok couldn’t believe that. Yuvin had been spurting nonsense but from the look of his eyes, he had been saying things deep from the heart. He was genuine and open, unlike Lee Hangyul – full with puzzles and uncertainty.

  
Wooseok was about to ask some more, it was a rare chance to talk to a Haneuibaram about Lee Hangyul; sources might be right, since Yuvin said they are close. But he heard Byungchan loudly call for him, “Wooseokie look what we found!”

  
Wooseok stared at Yuvin’s eyes, Yuvin winked at him, at least that was what Wooseok thought Yuvin was trying to do. Rather, he winked with both eyes. Wooseok didn't think Yuvin realized that.

  
It was definitely a message, the tall Haneuibaram elite did that yesterday, Sejin too.

  
The Noeul turned around on his stool. Byungchan was skipping as he walked towards the counter, he was holding on something. When he was near, he hung something small and round in front of Wooseok’s face.

  
Wooseok reached to get it, it was fluffy and yellow in colour. And yellow reminded him of someone. “What’s this?” Wooseok inspected the thing, turning it around to the right then to the left. The thing has two eyes, and pink blushes.

  
“Marimong!” Byungchan casually sat on Wooseok’s previous stool, finding nothing odd about it. “Sejin made it, he picks the colour too based from his perspective of our personalities,” Byungchan said as he picked the yellow marimong from Wooseok’s fingers. Smiling as he did so, as if he was thinking about something.

  
_Yellow to describe me?_

  
Sejin looked at the glass in front of Yuvin, but said nothing. When he sit on his previous stool, Wooseok reached his fingers to pat Sejin's hand. Of couse, Sejin wouldn’t understand the meaning of it, but the gesture spoke itself so Sejin smiled warmly at the other.

  
Yuvin was giggling as he watched the interaction exchanged between the Noeul and his friend, he probably couldn’t read the meaning behind it. So he copied that movement, reaching out to pat Sejin’s hand too. If anything, Yuvin was teasing Wooseok.

  
Finding it amusing, Byungchan did it too, patting Sejin’s hand.

  
“Okay stop, it’s getting weird.” Wooseok pouted, sensing the two were teasing him.

  
Sejin only chortled at that. “Say, I have been curious, what does Noeul mean?”

  
Byungchan turned to Sejin in excitement. “We’re the heart, if I’m not mistaken? Haneuibaram is the strength, isn’t it?”

  
“Oh, so Kkochgil is the brain?” Yuvin perked up.

  
“Beauty with brain, you mean,” Byungchan winked at the younger.

  
Wooseok reached to get the yellow marimong back from Byungchan’s hand. He stared at it as he said, “I have always like to word Noeul like this. It means the glow of the setting sun.” He swept his eyes up to Sejin, “Or simply, sunset,” and he laughed without a sound, along with Byungchan who found the short meaning of their school’s name seemed pitiful compared to Wooseok’s way with words. Sejin couldn’t help it, Byungchan’s laughter was contagious.

  
Yuvin was bouncing on his stool, “It’s compatible with the meaning of Haneuibaram!” He spread his arms wide, almost hitting Sejin’s face in the process. “It means the wind that blows from the west, usually in autumn!”

  
Coincidentally, Byeol Tournament would end when autumn started.

He didn’t meet with any of the elites, nor Lee Hangyul. He straight away waited for the other paramedics at the medical training room. Madam Shin, the head doctor of Noeul’s hospital, also the one who tended his bruise, asked about it when he arrived.

  
They talked a little before Wooseok went to the medical training room. He received a text from Jinhyuk, asking if he wanted to go to school together, to which Wooseok replied that Jinhyuk could come with Seungyoun since he was already here with Byungchan.

  
Seungyoun, on the other hand, spammed him with tons of messages. He got a little panicked when Wooseok didn’t reply to any of his texts. He even asked why Wooseok didn't tell him that he went to the school with Byungchan.

  
Then he asked how was the date with Byungchan, it hung differently from his other texts. No emojis, and usually Wooseok could hear Seungyoun's voice whenever he read texts from the latter. But this one, this one held nothing.

  
Wooseok thought for a moment, he was sure Byungchan was joking when he said that to Wooseok. And, how did Seungyoun knew that?

  
Wait. Maybe Byungchan said something to Seungyoun to alert the other than he went with Wooseok to the school. The 'date', though, was probably meant for a joke. Why would Seungyoun took it seriously?

  
Wooseok brushed it all off. _It's not a date, dumb dumb. Byungchannie is just joking_ \- was what Wooseok replied to Seungyoun. Seungyoun only send a sad looking emoji, Wooseok didn't text back after that.

  
Midam came by after some time. The seniors didn’t mind, Midam came here way too often that they considered him as an extra member, he had being doing it since last year.

  
Seungwoo was with one of the seniors, there were some aspects that he hadn’t got a grip on. He needed to perfect it, tomorrow was the start of the big day.

  
So it was just Wooseok and Midam, both camping on the corner with files and notes were scattering all over the table.

  
Midam is just a 4th year, yet he understood the tournament like he had participated it before. “It’s something got to do with technology.”

  
“Hm?” Wooseok hummed, almost fell asleep on his reading about ten years ago tournament.

  
“It’s about your friends, hyung,” Midam added. A few notes full with his handwriting were slipped inside his bag, didn’t go unnoticed by Wooseok even though he was sleepy.

  
Wooseok couldn’t find the energy in himself to remind Midam that the other 3 elites are his friends too.

  
“I think it has got to do with technology. I’m hoping for robots, but I don’t think it would happen,” Midam explained as his fingers flipped the notes inside his bag, he probably didn’t want Wooseok to see. “Testing their quick thinking, see if they are good at teaming up. Maybe they might be trap in somewhere.”

  
Midam took a note out from his bag, the others were still hidden. He had dotted some clues from the earlier tournament’s First Tasks. A few tiny drawings of robots at the corner, Wooseok’s lips quirked up.

  
Would they seriously make the students against the technologies? It could be, though it did sound odd. Wooseok reminded himself to read more about it once his training ended. He believed in Midam, his observation skills were no joke.

  
Midam’s brow knitted in worry when he noticed the bags under Wooseok’s eyes. When Wooseok joined the paramedic team, Midam thought he was joking, to this day he still waited for Wooseok to say “sike” but it never came. During this time last year, they both never got to discuss about the tournament as Wooseok was busy preparing himself to be a proper paramedic.

  
That was why, Wooseok was never really prepared when he walked into the Kkochgil's stadium last year.

  
Not everyone got to watch and seated at the stadium. Kkochgil stadium was a little small, not everyone could get in. Midam was a bit lucky, he got to join because Madam Shin selected him as an extra member, seemingly he came to the medical training room way too often to help Wooseok.

  
His eyes flashed back to last year. During Third Task, in the middle of the stadium there was a closed maze that only the elites could enter. No one knows what happened in there, they could only wait. For the tournament that year, they didn’t setup a big screen to see what was going on inside the maze.

  
Midam and Wooseok were down there, but Midam couldn’t enter the arena. The light on top of the door were brightened up, and fireworks soared to the sky. It meant a team had reached the trophy first. The door opened, but none of the elites from either schools came out. The cheers died down when the elites took longer than they should have to walk out of the door.

  
Then, a scream erupted the whole stadium, sending shrill to the audience. No one from Noeul moved except for Wooseok, it seemed no one notice. Midam would probably missed it too if he didn’t keep his eyes on Wooseok.

  
Wooseok, two Haneuibaram paramedics and a Kkochgil paramedic were the only people who were fast enough to enter the maze before the door locked down for all of the sudden.

  
When they finally get to open it, the only thing Midam could hear was Wooseok’s voice, screaming for help. The tears running down on his face, he was limping as he dragged Seungwoo out. And Seungwoo? No. Midam wanted to forget that image.

  
“You’re going to hurt yourself,” Midam said carefully, voice fallen into a whisper.

  
Wooseok’s eyes swept up and he blinked. For a moment, the elder of the two seemed confused. When he saw Midam’s eyes, Wooseok only smiled at the younger sadly, “Do you have any insights about it?” he raised the note that Midam gave to him.

  
Of couse, Wooseok would always changed the subject.

It was Saturday, the day has come.

  
“What are you wearing!”

  
Seungyoun was staying over at Wooseok’s place again last night, he wouldn't stop asking about the date Wooseok had with Byungchan. He clung on Wooseok the whole night. Exasperated that Seungyoun wouldn't believe him when he said Byungchan was just joking around, Wooseok finally showed the latter a yellow marimong.

  
Wooseok didn't even get to tell who gave the marimong, Seungyoun snatched it from him and tossed it to the corner of the room. Which he deserved a jab on the side from Wooseok.

  
When they were on their way to school with Jinhyuk and Jinwoo, Wooseok was wearing a red shirt, with the school's logo in white on the left side of the front shirt. His name embroidered under their school logo. He wore his usual black training slacks.

  
But now?

  
“It’s Noeul’s official paramedic uniform,” was what Wooseok's only explanation, tilting his head. As if he couldn’t understand why Seungyoun was being fussy about it.

  
Noeul’s official colour was red, paired either with white or black.

  
The elites uniform were long sleeves white shirt and black pants, two red stripes on the sleeves. On the front, there was Noeul school’s logo in red, and under it would be the elite’s name, written in black. On the back of the shirt, there were black dots scattered at the upper side, as if they were stars. The lines would be dotted according to the elite's name.

  
The paramedics, on the other hand, wore red shirt and black pants as their uniform, just like what Wooseok was wearing on their way to school. Like the elite's uniform, they have the logo and their name under it. But there were additions, a lot of additions.

  
Which were straps, from the waist all the way down to the legs. The straps were black in colour, there were a few little pockets attached on the straps, coated in red. Instead of a kit, they wore something like a backpack on their back.

  
Wooseok turned away when a paramedic senior walked closer to them, attaching a watch around Seungyoun’s wrist. Seungyoun could only watched Wooseok's retreating back.

  
On Wooseok's way to get Jinhyuk, he saw Seungwoo and Byungchan were bickering as Seungwoo tried to put the watch on Byungchan’s wrist.

  
He spotted Jinhyuk, who was trying to tie his shoelaces with his trembling fingers. Wooseok placed both of his knees on the ground, making Jinhyuk jolted at his sudden presence. He didn’t say any word as he took Jinhyuk’s wrist, attaching the watch.

  
“What’s this?” Jinhyuk asked once the watch was secured around his wrist. He touched the surface and it lightened up in red, his eyes widened when the watch on Wooseok’s wrist were brightened in red too. Not just Wooseok’s, the watches on other paramedics were lightened up as well, but it was in orange light instead of red like Wooseok's.

  
"To alert us if you’re injure inside the zone,” Wooseok touched his own watch, and the red light died down. He reached down to tie Jinhyuk’s shoelaces instead. “We can’t get in unless any of you elites touch the screen.” When he was done, he pulled away from Jinhyuk, staring at his own watch.

  
Jinhyuk reached to pat Wooseok's hand, copying Wooseok's way of thanking people. Wooseok pushed Jinhyuk's shoulder as he laughed.

  
As they were joking around, Wooseok's watch lightened in orange, this time. Jinhyuk looked around, seeing a red light from a senior in the paramedic team, she touched the screen and all lights went off.

  
“Red light if the elite who's injured touch the screen, and the watch of the person who's in charge of the injured elite would turn red too. The rest would be in orange," Wooseok supplied the information to Jinhyuk, as if he could read the burning question in Jinhyuk's head. "Also, it's easier to know who's hurt when the paramedic team entered the zone. For example, if Byungchan touches the screen, Seungwoo hyung's watch would lightened in red while the rest of us are in orange. That way, we would know Byungchan needs help."

  
Jinhyuk nodded his head slowly, trying to process it. Just now, when Jinhyuk touched his watch, it turned red, Wooseok's watch followed a second later. So that means . . .

  
"Jinhyuk, I'm in charge of making sure you're safe," Wooseok said, concern was written on his face.

  
Jinhyuk couldn't help but smile at the smaller one. He poked Wooseok’s forehead, “Hey.” He chuckled when Wooseok placed a hand over his forehead, looking a second away to kick Jinhyuk on the shin. Jinhyuk stood up, dusting the dirt off of his knees. He offered a hand to Wooseok, which the latter took.

  
He pulled him up gently, dusting off the dirt on Wooseok’s knees too. “We’re gonna be alright, don’t worry so much.” _Do it Jinhyuk, do it right now you coward_. Jinhyuk was a bit hesitant when he closed the gap between him and Wooseok, pulling the other into his arms. “Can’t the sad cat smile?”

  
Wooseok made a noise that somewhat a short laugh, it was muffled behind Jinhyuk’s shoulder. Then the smaller one tiptoed and placed his chin on top of Jinhyuk’s shoulder instead, squeezing the taller one. Just like before, even if it might be momentarily, Jinhyuk always gave this reassurance that were soothing.

  
When Wooseok pulled away, he got tackled from behind by Byungchan. Complaining how Seungwoo didn’t put the watch in the correct order purposely, which Seungwoo denied, saying Byungchan didn’t stop moving around. They were bickering again and Wooseok had enough, in about a minute or so the elites have to stay in the waiting room while the paramedics stayed at the stadium, outside the zone. So he turned around and hugged Byungchan.

  
As Wooseok did so, he saw Seungyoun stood behind the four of them. He was crossing his arms, staring at the back of Byungchan’s head.

  
Seungyoun was trying, he swore he did. But in the end he just couldn’t stand the boiling at the pit of his stomach. Definitely not because of Byungchan told him that he had a date with Wooseok yesterday, definitely not that (it was). 

  
As soon as Wooseok parted away from Byungchan, Seungyoun didn’t waste any second as he circled the other and cradled his best friend in his arms, burying his face into Wooseok’s hair.

  
“Are you crying, dumb dumb?” Wooseok asked, but the teasing graced in his voice was loud. His breath tickled Seungyoun’s neck. “Cry baby.”

  
Seungyoun tightened his hold as he lifted his chin, looking at nothing particular. “It’s just, you look so sad."

  
There was a whistle, and someone made an announcement that the elites needed to move to the waiting room now. Wooseok gently pushed Seungyoun away when the reporters emerged to take photos.

  
They were already in the waiting room, the paramedics were the one who needed to get out.

  
“If you hurt yourself then I swear I’ll strangle you, Youn,” Wooseok said to Seungyoun before he slowly backed out, placing himself next to Seungwoo. “You too, Byungchan, Jinhyuk.” He squinted his eyes at his other friends.

  
They only laughed at that, trying to ease up Wooseok’s concern that he tried to hide behind his threats.

  
Seungwoo smiled down at his junior and easily sneaked his arm around Wooseok’s shoulder, taking the smaller one along as he fist bumps with the elites. Nearing to the door, they passed by a group of people clad in dark green and gold, but Wooseok didn't look up to see them.

  
Even if the gaze from that one person was burning at the side of his face.

_  
They’re going to be okay, they’re going to be okay, they’re going to be okay._

True to Midam’s words, the champions were against things related to the technology. Wooseok was squinting at the big screen, but not for long when Seungwoo passed him his round glasses. Seungwoo said the younger forgot to take it when they arranged their backpack kit in the training room that morning. Wooseok patted Seungwoo's hand.

  
The elites entered a closed room set up in the middle of the arena, one team at a time. The other teams were in the waiting room. There was a big screen in Noeul’s stadium, so they got to see what was happening inside.

  
There were benches outside the zone, all three paramedic teams choose to sit at the left side. Noeul’s stadium is big, but not bigger than Haneuibaram’s. Even so, it was big enough for all students from the three schools to get a seat for themselves.

  
The stadium thundered as soon as the first team entered the zone, it was too loud that Wooseok couldn’t hear the announcer who tried to speak over the cheers. Wooseok looked up and he saw a blur of light blue and pink.

  
It was the Kkochgil elites.

  
He only recognized two, and one of them turned to where the three paramedic teams were seated. He smiled at Wooseok, but Wooseok was busy looking at the big screen. Seungwoo was the one who noticed it.

  
The Kkochgil champions didn’t take that long. They moved swiftly as soon as they entered the room, as if they could figure out the puzzles under a second. As the First Task went on, the room was seen more and more like an escape room. Every clues to the next were all connected on one screen.

  
As the big screen changed to one corner, Wooseok was able to see one of the elites were clicking on something, an old technology, from the old days. Two of them were standing in front of the newest gadget of the day, their fingers were dancing across the screen as if it was a child’s play.

  
Two of the champions were sitting on the floor in the middle of the room, one was writing about something as the other was talking. And another elite was on the chair, beside a clear case that held a brown looking-box. Wooseok couldn’t see what she was doing, but her fingers were moving, she was typing on something. The last elite wasn't seen on the big screen, the one who smiled at Wooseok earlier.

  
It happened so fast, they figured it out with no difficulty. Of course there were a few mistakes here and there. One wrong move would caused a loud thing sparked into a smoke, making tiny explosions. When they were done, the clear case opened, and as soon as they took the brown box, the door of the room opened by itself.

  
They didn’t look like they were injured, but they got ushered to the hospital wing just in case. A minute after they left, another wave of screams and claps ruckus the stadium.

  
Wooseok immediately placed his hand over Seungwoo’s injured knee when he saw red, white and black.

  
Seungwoo pulled him closer, wrapping his arm around the smaller one, mouthing comfort words as they watched Noeul elites jumping around to greet the students. The three elites made sure to look at their way, giving out thumbs up and fist to the air before they entered the room.

  
Noeul is the heart, they usually went things by pure instinct.

  
Usually it would work, but not after a disaster.

  
At first they were going well, so well that Wooseok had his stomach churned and twisted. Because it felt wrong, somehow, there was just something wrong. He could feel it.

  
On the big screen, he saw Byungchan sat at one corner, he was writing something as he talked. He saw a glimpse of Jinhyuk, who was discussing with two senior elites behind the latest technology. And this where things went wrong when Seungyoun ran to the middle, dread clouded his features as he was pointing at something at the corner where the camera couldn’t reach.

  
The camera rattled once, and then the screen glitch, there was a scream. The sound dwelled into a buzz as the screen went to distortion every ten seconds. The sound went off and on, Wooseok could only focused on the elites who all ran to the other side as something exploded in between the glitch, smoke went up almost instantly on the camera.

  
Wooseok didn’t realize he was standing, Seungwoo was pressed by his side and he was holding Wooseok's hand, rubbing his thumbs in attempt to comfort. The other medic teams were standing too with the Noeuls. The stadium went eerily quiet after the explosion.

  
Especially when Seungyoun rushed into the smoke.

  
Glitch.

  
And then Jinhyuk jumped to get him, a senior was shouting something and ran after him. Byungchan moved too to chase them but the glitch was getting heavier.

  
Another explosion, bigger than the last one.

  
The camera rattled again.

  
Noeul’s watches didn’t light up.

  
And the colour on Wooseok’s face drained when the big screen went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could interact with my readers, but for now I'm not sure if I should reveal my twitter. I made a new one to post things about this fic but I'm afraid if I might rant there about irl stuffs hihi. Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves! Surprise, surprise!
> 
> This list will go on as more characters are added later!
> 
> * - newly added
> 
> Noeul;  
7th year - Sunho*, Saebom*  
6th year - Seungwoo  
5th year - Seungyoun, Jinhyuk, Byungchan, Wooseok, Hyeonsu  
4th year - Midam, Yohan, Taeeun, Hyeop  
3rd year - Minkyu, Wonjin, Seokhwa, Jungmo  
2nd year - Junho, Eunsang, Keum Donghyun  
1st year - Jinwoo, Dongpyo, Hyeongjun
> 
> Haneuibaram;  
6th year - Yuri  
5th year - Hangyul, Kookheon  
4th year - Yuvin, Sejin  
3rd year - Yunseong  
2nd year - Minhee  
1st year - Dohyon
> 
> Kkochgil;  
6th year - Sungjoo*  
5th year - Min Soo* (Kogyeol)

“Dude, you wear your shirt wrong.”

  
Seungyoun muttered next to Jinhyuk, making the person he addressed to jump by his sudden appearance.

  
Jinhyuk quickly looked down to inspect his shirt, only to find that Seungyoun was lying about it. He was only so sure he was fooled when the other elite slapped his back as he laughed. Jinhyuk gazed at the latter with a dull look, “What is wrong with you.”

  
“I can’t believe you fell for it!”

  
Jinhyuk couldn’t believe that he fell for it too, because if he did wear his shirt wrong then wouldn’t there be at least one person pointing it out? For some reason, Wooseok flashed into his mind. Jinhyuk found himself laughing along with the other anyway. “That’s very funny," pausing, taking a breath before he continued, "coming from a person with his pants unzip.”

  
“Nah, no way- shit!” Seungyoun quickly zip his pants and glanced at the camera on the corner, which was unluckily directed at them. Great, only minutes into the first game and he'd already embarrassed himself.

  
This time it was Jinhyuk’s turn to laugh at him back as he steered to focus on the gadget in front of him.

  
Jinhyuk was standing in front of the latest gadget of the century. Why? He himself didn’t understand why, he was just amazed by it. The other seniors were looking over at the old technology, it wouldn’t budge a thing even after they clicked every buttons they could possible find.

  
After hovering around the clear case where it held the brown looking-box, Byungchan settled himself down with a piece of paper at the corner. He inspected every little things that happened in the room, and one of them was Seungyoun throwing him a nasty glare every time their eyes met. He snickered at that, served the man right.

  
Initially, that wasn’t the reason why Seungyoun approached the other champion.

  
Seungyoun cleared his throat. “Did Wooseok told you anything?”

  
Seungyoun scanned his eyes on the screen first, before his fingers reached out to dance across it. Jinhyuk watched the other man tried to connect the system of the latest gadget to the old technology. It was sort of fascinating how Seungyoun was able to figure out the system after a few fails, all in under less than a minute. Then he snapped back when Seungyoun’s words finally dawn into his head, “Wait, Wooseok?”

  
Seungyoun’s fingers lingered above the screen, stopping as soon as a yellow light blazed when he unlocked the gears of the old technology. The sound of rusty gears turning was blazing throughout the room, almost drowning down their voices. There was an odd-looking red flaring in the screen, but both champions didn’t realize that. Something was unlocked as well.

  
Seungyoun’s focus was on the yellow light, which was getting intensified. And yellow- Seungyoun remembered the yellow fluffy thing that Wooseok showed him last night, and his mind shifted back to the memory of Byungchan who texted him that he had a date with Wooseok.

_  
No._

  
He moved a step away, taking a peek by the corner of his eyes at the camera attached on the upper corner of the wall. The one where it recorded them and linked it back to the big screen outside the zone. As the camera slowly turned to the other side, and sure enough that their voices wouldn’t be heard, Seungyoun stared at Jinhyuk, hard and alarming, “That time when you both ran on the hallways. Did he tell you anything? And what even is a sad cat that’s so weir-”

  
“He still didn’t tell you?”Jinhyuk’s head snapped at Seungyoun as the memory came haunted him back. Arching an eyebrow, he didn’t wait for Seungyoun to finish.

  
Taken aback by the seriousness from the other, Seungyoun could feel the twist in his stomach. His eyebrows knitted, something wasn’t right. There was something that both Wooseok and Jinhyuk hid from him. And this was when he realized, Wooseok is starting to hide things from him. From this, to the bruise on the wrist, and before Seungyoun knows it, Wooseok would slowly stopped coming to him. 

  
“He,” Seungyoun paused, not entirely sure what to say. “He refused to tell me.” And truth he chose, for the sake to know what was happening with Wooseok’s life.

  
Jinhyuk tilt his head at the newfound information, thinking how Seungyoun still didn’t know, and Wooseok’s refusal to tell him. There must be a reason why Wooseok wouldn’t tell Seungyoun, or to anyone honestly. It must have been so serious if he hid it from Seungyoun, because among all of Wooseok’s friends, he always chose Seungyoun first. Jinhyuk couldn’t deny that fact.

  
What exactly that Wooseok hid. And why. Jinhyuk was starting to think if the person who made Wooseok cried the other day was . . . Jinhyuk slowly lift his chin to look at Seungyoun straight in the eyes, taking a step away from the other.

  
There were still no proofs, yet Jinhyuk felt something within him. Crossing his arms as he narrowed his eyes, Jinhyuk muttered, “Have you ever thought that the reason why he wouldn’t tell you were because it’s something got to do with you?”

  
“Me?” Seungyoun tried to rake his mind if he ever did something to Wooseok on that day, but nothing came up. Nevertheless, Jinhyuk did had a point though. Yet what he didn’t understand was _what_ exactly would Wooseok hid from him? Because they both had always share everything to one another. Always.

  
Jinhyuk wouldn’t answer him, and Wooseok wouldn’t tell him anything. There was something those two shared that he didn’t know. It must be, because why would Jinhyuk said that? What is it, just- what is it that _he_ didn’t know. He didn’t like any of this, he didn’t like how Wooseok was keeping things from him. He didn’t like if this keeps up, then at some point Wooseok would stopped turning to him, and started to drift away.

  
And, and maybe someday, Jinhyuk would eventually replaced him. 

  
Seungyoun didn’t realize he was clenching his fists.

  
They didn’t get to continue their conversation when two of their senior elites were approaching the latest gadget. What left on Seungyoun’s mind were more questions than answers.

  
When the seniors reached to them, Seungyoun slowly dragged his feet to the old technology. He needed to get away from Jinhyuk, afraid if he might do something that he would regret.

  
He stood in front of it alone, the only thing that got his attention was the yellow light dimly lightened up among the buttons. Yellow, again. He took a quick look at the clear case located on his left just a few feet away from the old technology, the brown box reminded him of something.

  
Brown. Like dirt, or stone. And yellow … well, yellow has always represented the sun.

  
There were no rules stated the things they can and can’t do when they were in the room, and they never said that they needed to finish the task cleanly. Seungyoun have to get out of here fast, because he couldn’t properly focus on the task. Maybe he shouldn’t have talk about personal things while he’s in the middle of the tournament.

_  
“Have you ever thought that the reason why he wouldn’t tell you were because it’s something got to do with you?”_

  
Seungyoun slammed his hand on the yellow button, _goddamnit shut up Lee Jinhyuk!_

  
And the moment he hit the yellow button, Seungyoun knew right away he had messed up big time. Especially when he had to duck his head away as the loudest explosion boomed behind the gears of the old technology.

  
He was scrambling to get back to his feet, running to the middle of the room, screaming at everyone to get down as he pointed at the old technology. Which was heaving out smokes and looked like it was about to explode. No, of couse it didn’t blow up, however, the smokes blanket all the elites’ vision less than a minute.

  
Seungyoun was with the elites as they ran to the other side when another explosion blew up within the room, it was unclear where it came from. The whole room shook – making them lose their balance and bumped into one another, and the debris on the ceiling fell upon them heavily. At the midst of chaos, that was also the moment when Seungyoun saw something glinted through the heap of smokes.

_  
The box!_ Seungyoun looked around at his team members who were some in coughing fit; Byungchan was on the floor and Jinhyuk didn’t look any better, _shit shit shit what have I done_. The only way out of there was to get the box, but in order to get the box, one must go through the smokes and there was no guarantee on the safety because of the explosions.

_  
How to fix this how to fix this_, Seungyoun eyes wandered frantically around the room when clusters of words invaded his mind, who knows if he could find just anything to help him fix this mistake. That was, until his eyes landed on the emergency watch on Jinhyuk’s wrist. _Jinhyuk’s caretaker is-_ Seungyoun stopped that thought and shook his head. Then, he saw how Jinhyuk reached his hand to his own chest, as if he was unable to breathe.

  
Any second now, any of them could be hitting their own emergency watch. Noeul’s paramedic . . . No, Seungyoun couldn’t risk that, he couldn’t put them in danger. Especially-

_  
Just get that stupid box. Goddamnit Cho Seungyoun, act first think later you fool! Wait, no, that’s not it._ He made a brief eye contact with their leader, Oh Saebom, a 7th year; who’s probably thinking if he could forcefully open the door. _For the team_, Seungyoun gave Saebom a grin and a thumbs up before he pushed his heels forward and rushed into the smoke. _This is it, Seokkie is going to kill me._

  
He heard a scream behind him – most probably from Saebom, but his focus altered once the room shook again that he had to crouch down on the floor so that he didn’t slip. His throat was tight when the smoke swallowed him whole in instant.

  
The fast footsteps padded on the floor was hard to ignore, so Seungyoun turned around and saw Jinhyuk ran to get him, the alarming look on his face as he was screaming something unclear at Seungyoun, “Seungyoun move-!” the same time when another explosion erupted behind them.

  
In the split second, he saw how Jinhyuk lose his balance and was thrown to the side before Seungyoun was forced to duck his head down because of the explosion. His vision became blurry and everything was as if spinning around. He tried to get his focus as the piercing sound ringing in his ears was fading out the screaming of the other elites.

  
He quickly lift his head up despite the dizziness and all Seungyoun saw was fire coming at the side, where Jinhyuk was supposed to be, so he forced himself to stand forward even though he knew he was a second late to rescue the other elite.

  
It was _the_ red situation, Jinhyuk and him both knew it.

  
And yet both of them wouldn’t hit their own emergency watch, especially Jinhyuk’s, no matter what.

  
No matter what.

As soon as the big screen went black, the staffs from Noeul’s hospital were swarming around the room built in the middle of the stadium. They were shouting about something to one another, and Madam Shin turned around to tell the rest of Noeul’s paramedics to standby at the hospital wing instead.

  
And this hit the crowd of the reality of this situation. It meant it was a critically serious case when the staffs were involved and the medic team was put aside.

  
The thing was, none from the Noeul’s paramedic’s emergency watches were lightened up.

  
None of the elites called for help. There could be mean two things, it’s either all of them were safe in there, or … none of them were conscious enough to alert the paramedics.

  
Wooseok saw the look on Madam Shin’s face when they couldn’t get the door of the room to unlock. It was either jammed, or the Noeul elites did something to the system from the inside. Without having a second thought, Wooseok was just about to run and broke the door down, that was, until Seungwoo caught his wrist, pulling him back to his place.

  
The sharp hiss slipped from the younger’s lips made Seungwoo immediately let go, accidentally slipping the black wristband on Wooseok’s wrist.

  
It was just a glimpse but Seungwoo saw the dark purpleish around the other’s wrist, the one he had gripped earlier. He did remembered seeing a black wristband wrapped around the younger’s wrist this morning, but he didn’t ask any further about it since he thought it wasn’t a big deal.

  
“Wooseok, are you alright?” The puzzled mixed in with concern written on Seungwoo’s features made Wooseok unconsciously hide both of his hands behind his back, way too fast that it made him looked suspicious to the elder.

  
They didn’t get to talk when the leader of Noeul’s medic team, Park Sunho, ushered them to the exit. The same moment when the stadium stormed with another wave of loud screams and claps, drowning down the instructions given by Sunho.

  
Wooseok was only able to read the way Sunho pointed at the exit door, touching his in-ear piece as he delivered something about some of the elites’ conditions, before he was pushed by the reporters when they emerged from the exit door. Wooseok had to close his eyes when flashes of their camera sparked from everywhere he tried to look.

  
“Wooseok!” Seungwoo held his arms up and pushed forward to get Wooseok while Sunho went the other way to help their other members who were dragged into the crowd as well. “Wooseok-ah!” The desperate tone in his voice was drowned in the crowd as he mingled through the sea of people as fast as he could when Wooseok was no longer in his sight. “Kim Woo-!“ Yet he too was shoved from right and left, and someone accidentally bumped hard into his knee. “Shit,” the sharp ache from his knee made him stilled on his spot to withstand the pain.

  
He was pushed again and this time he couldn’t keep his ground, he hobbled and almost fell head-first when a hand grabbed his forearm and pulled him to the side. “I’m here, I’m here,” the one who came to rescue him yet again was none other than Wooseok himself, who was eyeing at his knee.

  
Seungwoo, by habit, reached both of his hands to cup Wooseok’s face, “Thank God you’re okay.” The relief he didn’t know he was holding left his chest, and for a moment there he almost couldn’t feel the throbbing pain on his knee. “Get in front of me,” Seungwoo pulled the younger to his front as he tried to guide both of them to the exit. But the pain on his knee slowed them down a bit.

  
“Hyung,” Wooseok tiltled his head up and offered a small smile to the elder. “It’s okay, I got you,” he circled Seungwoo’s arm around his neck and forced their way to the exit. And this reminded him that he was once Seungwoo’s caretaker first, before anyone else. “I got you.”

  
Before they escaped from the crowd, Wooseok got the chance to take a quick look behind his back, the lights on the door of the room lightened up. It slowly opened by itself and cloud of smokes fly up, filling the surroundings of the stadium itself. Almost shading the view of the people around there.

  
The door of the room opened, meaning the elites had finished their task.

  
However, none of the elites came out from the room.

  
The cheers died down almost instantly.

Sunho crossed his arms as he sat on one of the Noeul’s hospital bed, not able to look at the particular elite in the eyes; the elite that he was in charge of.

  
“Hyung, I said I’m sorry.”

  
“I’ll beat you up if you say another word to me,” Sunho buried half of his face on one of his palm.

  
“It’s a youth mistake! Look, I’m fine!” the champion drummed his hands on the bed as if it could ally his frustration.

  
“You’re _definitely_ not fine, Cho Seungyoun.” Sunho sighed as he turned his head to look at the other, the tiredness was apparent on his face.

  
“Where’s the paramedics? Why aren’t they here yet?”

  
“At least try to be subtle about it for God’s sake. This is why I don’t put Wooseok as your caretaker.” Knowing fully well who exactly that Seungyoun was looking for, Sunho could only shook his head. He ignored the disbelief gasp that came from the other. “He’s with Seungwoo.”

  
As if in cue, the double doors to the hospital wings opened.

  
“Seokkie!” Seungyoun threw his arms up, waving excitedly from where he was sitting on the hospital bed when the double doors were wide opened, revealing the lines of Noeul’s paramedics one by one. Except, Seungwoo’s arm hung around Wooseok’s neck, the serene on his face was irony to the way he was limping on the floor.

  
Sunho got up and walked to the pair, lending a hand. Of course, not before he warned the other elite, “Seungyoun, I swear, don’t even _think_ of getting down.”

  
Seungyoun pretended it didn’t directed to him. He would have get down from the bed and rushed to the other, but he grimaced when he tried to move.

  
“Just in case if you can’t see, I’m here too,” Seungwoo remarked jokingly to Seungyoun once they were neared. The said champion only flashed him his toothy smile.

  
The distress look on Wooseok’s face when his eyes met with Seungyoun’s was clear as the day as he escorted Seungwoo to the bed next to Seungyoun’s right.

  
Seungwoo didn’t make any sound when the younger one and Sunho helped him up on the bed, but anyone with a brain could tell the pain by the look on his face. Both Wooseok and Sunho back away once Seungwoo was seated on the bed. A nurse came to them with a clipboard, Seungwoo’s name was written on it in a big font and bold. She surveyed Seungwoo’s knee, asking a few quiet questions before she turned to leave and rushed to the room next door.

  
When Wooseok was sure that Seungwoo rested comfortably on the bed, and leaving him under Sunho’s care, he turned around to stand beside Seungyoun’s bed. The unsettled look apparent on his eyes still didn’t leave him. Because why would they put Seungyoun on the bed other than the reason of him being hurt? _Something must have happened, it must be._

  
His eyes were running anywhere to see if the other was badly injured, he needed to know, seemingly he couldn’t get to witness what happened in the room when the camera shut down the second Byungchan chased the other two into the smoke. Speaking of which, where were Jinhyuk, Byungchan and the other elites?

  
The drumming inside his head was intensified, _something dreadful must have happen_ – his mind supplied rather anxiously.

  
While Wooseok was fussing over Seungwoo, the noises from the Kkochgil elites caught Seungyoun’s attention. Especially when one of them mentioned a name he knew too well.

  
Those Kkochgil champions were huddled in a circle around an elite, who was on the bed opposite from the Noeul’s. They were discussing about something with their paramedics. One of the elites's voice soared up, pointing something outside the window, Seungyoun recognized that elite. The discussion was most probably about Second Task, all Seungyoun was able to hear was … ‘_sun’_.

  
The elite who sat on the bed held the brown thingy in his arms and he petted it with care, almost like a mother to her child. But, there was one thing that Seungyoun noticed, the Kkochgil elite’s attention was directed at the Noeul’s instead of his own team.

  
Their eyes met. 

  
Wooseok’s fingers lightly brush on the few scars on Seungyoun’s face, “Youn, are you hurt? Did something happen to you?”

  
Seungyoun broke the eye contact with the Kkochgil champion and shifted his eyes back at Wooseok.

  
Now that Wooseok was closer, Seungyoun was able to see how the smaller one looked like he was holding his breath and haven’t asleep for weeks. He dared to say that Wooseok looked like he would collapse any minute now, as if the wind could blow him in ease. His hair was poking out at every directions, the bags under his eyes looked heavier than Seungwoo’s headache every time Seungyoun or Byungchan suggested an idea.

  
Seungyoun wouldn’t have join the tournament if he knew Wooseok would ended up like this.

  
Seungyoun heaved out a content sigh when Wooseok quickly climbed on the bed. The smaller of the two placed his hand on Seungyoun’s shoulder, pushing him a little to the back so that he could inspect the taller one better. Seungyoun had changed out from Noeul's uniform, Wooseok noted.

  
Wooseok was just wanting to see if he missed any serious injuries on Seungyoun, because Seungyoun looked perfectly fine except for a few small scars here and there, but why- _why did they put him on the bed?_

  
A small smile formed on Seungyoun’s lips, he knew it wasn’t a good reason but seeing Wooseok worried about him made him warm. “To think I can heal this instantly the second I see y-“

  
Wooseok swung a punch on Seungyoun’s arm, “What were you thinking!”

  
The taller of the two yelped, and Madam Shin shushed them both, telling Wooseok to get down from the bed before she walked to the side part of the room.

  
Seungyoun is still able to make a stupid joke, it meant he’s okay.

  
“Seokkie!” Seungyoun rubbed his arm, looking defeated at the anger on Wooseok’s face. “You ruin the moment!”

  
Seungyoun rarely made such jokes like that to Wooseok, and, to be fairly honest, Wooseok is thankful for that. Because it didn’t mean anything, yet still able to make a havoc to Wooseok’s sanity. _You don’t mean that._

  
“What_?_” Seungyoun’s voice broke the sudden silence from the smaller one.

  
Wooseok didn’t realize that he said those words out loud.

  
At the side, Seungwoo took in on Wooseok’s reaction, and filed it into the back of his mind.

  
The way Wooseok’s eyes were widening the second those words slipped out from his mouth was the only confirmation that Seungyoun heard it right.

  
Seungyoun didn’t even get the chance to ponder on that when Wooseok punched his arm again for the second time.

  
“Ow! What did I do!”

_  
For making me a fool with feelings_ – was what Wooseok wanted to say. “That’s for jumping into the smoke!” came out instead. The anger was gone, washed away when the rosiness caught up to his ears.

  
“I’m not hurt, Seokkie. Look!” Seungyoun spread his arms, as if it was enough to make it as a proof that he wasn’t badly injured. He tugged the hem of Wooseok’s shirt so that the smaller one moved to sit next to him instead.

  
“Then why are you on the bed?” Wooseok pushed Seungyoun’s hand away but he shuffled closer nonetheless, and he stopped himself from sitting too close with the latter. He eyed the elite from his head to his toe.

  
Seungyoun reached out and placed his hand on the side of Wooseok’s face, “They put us here just in case, for the purpose of safety procedures,” his thumb lightly brush under Wooseok’s eyes, noting how Wooseok could use some sleep. Seungyoun pulled an easy smile to ease the concern from his small friend before he continued, ”I’m here for an hour or two though, just like the rest.” Seungyoun used his other hand to point at the several beds situated in front of them.

  
That was then when Wooseok realized those Kkochgil elites were all there too.

  
Only then Wooseok was able to leave his chest with a deep sigh.

  
It was true, Seungyoun was allowed to leave after about two hours, but he wasn’t that ready yet to tell Wooseok another thing.

  
Wooseok opened his mouth again to say something but shut it immediately when the double doors of the room were opened – Byungchan was escorted by Madam Shin. Wooseok pushed Seungyoun’s hands away, swung his legs over the side of the bed and quickly jumped off before Seungyoun could pulled him over again. The whine from the taller one was ignored when Wooseok ran up to get Byungchan, seemingly Seungwoo couldn’t do that for the time being.

  
“Wooseokie!” Byungchan looked perfectly fine, Wooseok could confirm that the moment when he left Madam Shin’s side and ran to pull Wooseok up for a hug. Madam Shin could only shook her head with a smile before she left again to the next room.

  
Byungchan snorted when he saw Seungyoun and Seungwoo, “Noeul’s losers on the bed!” The whole room was immediately filled with Byungchan’s voice and Seungyoun screamed how injustice it was that Byungchan was the only one allowed to make noises without being shush by the nurses.

  
But the noises were washed away when a bell rang throughout the room, it was located next to the double doors. There was a light inside the bell, and dark green light was shone to the ceiling. Everyone knew right away that it was a signal to alert the staffs about the elites’ whereabouts. And why dark green? It would change according to the school’s representation. Dark green is Haneuibaram’s colour, so it meant to say that Haneuibaram needed their help.

  
A few of the staffs at the back walked hurriedly to the doors, probably to get the Haneuibaram’s elites. So if the staffs were involved, it meant the Haneuibarams were in deep danger too. They were in a complete silence before Byungchan broke it. Then Kkochgil followed a second later, it seemed like they were in the middle of an argument.

  
“How is it that the caretaker is the one who gets injured and not the elite!” Byungchan remarked loudly once he and Wooseok neared their other three friends. “Hi Sunho hyung!”

  
Sunho could only smiled at him, not having enough energy to deal with anything after he was informed about Seungyoun’s real condition.

  
Seungwoo only cackled at Byungchan’s playful insult. “Yes, thanks Byungchan for the concern. That’s sweet of you.”

  
Byungchan pulled Wooseok closer to his side when Seungyoun leaned over to reach the smallest one in their group. “Seungwoo hyung is threating me, Wooseokie!”

  
Wooseok’s laugh was muffled by the back of his hand. “Then you should sleep with an eye open from now on.”

  
“You’re not helping!” Byungchan whined louder.

  
“Hyung, when is it?” Seungyoun called Seungwoo over from the side, he wasn’t pleased when Byungchan purposely pulled Wooseok away from him (and maybe he was a tiny bit bitter about the date Byungchan had with Wooseok, not that he was going to admit it out loud). “I say we attack him at dawn.”

  
“Oh please,” Byungchan rolled his eyes. “Hearing that from someone who had a-“

  
“Nope!” Seungyoun briskly made an X-sign with his arms. “No! I’m fine! Nothing’s wrong with me at all! It’s fine! I’m fine!” Seungyoun straightened his back, trying to deliver a secret message from his eyes at Byungchan.

  
Wooseok raised an eyebrow at Seungyoun, anyone can see the taller one was hiding something. “Youn, what is Byungchan talking about?”

  
The conversation was interrupted by the sound of the frantic footsteps which were getting louder outside the hospital wing. Both of the double doors were opened again, revealing three nurses who were pushing a stretcher inside with a worrisome look.

  
One would think it was one of the Haneuibaram, but everyone could see from afar the striking red on the stretcher, meaning it belonged to the Noeul’s. 

  
And Wooseok’s heart dropped when he saw the elite who lay on the stretcher, not a single energy left from the look on his face. Wooseok rushed to him with Noeul’s other paramedics to help the nurses move the elite from the stretcher to the bed next to Seungyoun’s left.

_  
Jinhyuk_.

  
Jinhyuk is pale, a bandage was wrapped around his head and his left hand was swathed in bandages as well. Yet, he still has the biggest smile beaming at Wooseok once every one left to attend their own elites.

  
Wooseok scrunched his eyebrows at the sight of the champion who, despite his smile, drained of energy. He walked closer to clutch on the sleeve of Jinhyuk’s shirt. Unlike Seungyoun, Jinhyuk was still wearing the uniform.

  
“Don’t panic, don’t panic,” Jinhyuk said hurriedly, never quite understand why he needed to ease the worry off from Wooseok – Minkyu would say he was too whipped but whom is he kidding, it’s the truth. Jinkyuk tried to lift a finger, “First,” wavering a little bit before he continued, “the first few explosions aren’t real, it’s just effect that seems real.”

  
“Then how come you’re injured?”

  
Jinhyuk patted Wooseok’s hands who were slowly gathering the hem of his sleeve. “The last explosion is real, something had gone wrong with the system.” Then he pulled up his left hand, showing the bandage, “I try to shield from the fire, and this happened.”

  
Wooseok carefully touched the side of Jinhyuk’s head. “And this?”

  
“I slipped and fell.” Jinhyuk smiled weakly. “It’s not suppose to happen, I don’t think the headmaster and headmistresses would allow anything to happen to their students but,” he shrugged a shoulder, “accidents have happened before.”

  
Jinhyuk sat up with the help from Wooseok and leaned against the headboard. They stayed in silence for the few moments, hearing the commands from Madam Shin outside the doors as a few other Noeul’s elites came inside.

  
They looked fine, except for Saebom who had bandages around his arms. "Yah, Cho Seungyoun!" He immediately went to Seungyoun and lopped his arm around the younger elite's neck, headlocking him. Seungyoun was screaming all sorts of apologies as Saebom playfully warned him about his little action earlier.

  
The faint voices between Seungwoo, Sunho and Byungchan could be heard from the background, they were talking about the brown thingy box. No one bothered to help Seungyoun out. Served him right.

  
Wooseok shifted his hand and reached over to lightly hit the screen of Jinhyuk’s emergency watch. Both of their watches lightened up in red. “You’re supposed to alert me, Jinhyuk,” he murmured quietly as he stared at the bandage on Jinhyuk’s hand. “I’m in charge of making sure you’re safe.”

  
Jinhyuk touched the screen of Wooseok’s watch, the red light disappeared. He lifted his chin up to look at Wooseok properly, and what greeted him was Wooseok’s little pout. “Safe?” He giggled. “I’ve been living dangerously since the day I met Kim Wooseok.” He quickly poked the middle of Wooseok’s forehead, “You’ve been running in my mind since then.”

  
Wooseok could see that Jinhyuk was trying to avert their topic. Maybe it wasn’t the right time to talk about it, since Jinhyuk looked exhausted. So Wooseok let it slipped, for now. “Shut up, Jinhyuk,” he lightly pushed Jinhyuk’s shoulder with a short laugh.

  
“Awww,” Jinhyuk cooed, attempting to pat Wooseok’s head but his hand was swatted off by the smaller one. “You care about me,” he teased, now trying to poke the other’s cheek.

  
“No I don’t,” Wooseok said hastily as he pushed Jinhyuk’s hand away from nearing his face. He strayed his eyes to the couple of empty beds as he mumbled, “I’m just stating a fact, it’s my job to keep you safe.”

  
Jinhyuk bited down his lower lip to keep himself from laughing. Boy, who knew Wooseok could be so stubborn with his feelings. “So you’re implying that you _do_ care about me.”

  
“I said I don-“

  
“I’m starting to get a hang of it, the Kim Wooseok’s language. Are you proud of me?”

  
“Are you high?” the way Wooseok said it might sound as if he was in disbelief, but the small smile on his face betrayed him. Jinhyuk was trying to reach under Wooseok’s chin this time but get swatted again, “Stop it before I knock some senses into your head.”

  
Jinhyuk snorted, already used with Wooseok’s harmless threats. “Can you even reach my neck-“

  
Wooseok jabbed the side of Jinhyuk’s thigh.

  
Jinhyuk yelped and quickly rubbed the spot where Wooseok punched just now. “That hurts!” He curled down and made a face as if he was in pain.

  
Wooseok became panic once he realized he could have hit one of Jinhyuk’s injuries. “Jinhyuk? Are you- I’m sorry I-“ he lowered down just in time to see the pain on Jinhyuk’s face. “I’ll get the nurse!”

  
“Wait!” The smaller one didn’t even get the chance to take a step when Jinhyuk pulled his upper arm, making Wooseok lose his balance. He got a grip on the headboard with his other hand placed on the bed, and his face leaned a bit closer to Jinhyuk’s. Taken aback a bit, but it wasn’t like Jinhyuk was complaining. “See? You do c-care about me.”

  
Jinhyuk winked, despite stuttering.

  
And Wooseok?

  
It took him only a second for the redness to crept up from his ears down to his cheeks. He ended up pushing Jinhyuk’s face away so that the other wouldn’t witness the blush. ”LEE JINHYUK I WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP I SWEAR TO GOD I-“

  
Jinhyuk’s laughter only made Wooseok pushed him away harder.

  
Wooseok’s voice became a pitch higher as he screamed all kind of threats at Jinhyuk and some didn’t even made any senses. That, and combining with Jinhyuk’s attempt trying to tone it down but ended up bursting into a fit of laughter. Because it was his first time seeing Wooseok reacted so strongly like that at him, aside from the crying.

  
Both of their voices were the only noises in the room, and this time no one, not even the nurses shush them up.

.

.

.

.

.

Seungyoun could only stared at the interaction from the side, wondering how sooner it will be the day he would be replaced, seemingly Wooseok’s smiles and laughters have been directed at Jinhyuk these days, which was once him who would be receiving it the most.

“Wooseok-ah.”

  
It has been two days since the First Task; since the tournament had begun.

  
Wooseok snapped his head at the source of the voice, almost hurting his neck.

  
It was Monday. All three schools decided to give the students an off day, considerably what had happened to the elites during the First Task. It was still early in the morning, but the paramedics had to go down for extra preparation in case similar accidents might happen again in the future.

  
Seungyoun had accidentally hacked into the system when he unlocked the old technology and wired it to the latest gadget. ‘Accidentally’ is the main key word. But the student body didn’t acknowledge that, they even went a little off with the fact, and turned it into rumours instead.

  
The good thing is, none of the authority revealed which Noeul elite who did that. So the students didn’t know it was Seungyoun, they could only speculate which one. They were saying if ‘spy-elite’ exist within the tournament, since they didn’t see it as an accident, they firmly believed it was a sabotage instead.

  
Anyway, the preparation was strictly for Medic teams only, yet some elites from the three schools didn’t seem to get the message at all. But it wasn’t like they could kick the elites away, and extra help wouldn’t hurt. So they all settled with the new arrangement without any exchange of words.

  
Noeul didn’t really need for the extra preparation since the tournament held at theirs, and everything had set up since before the tournament. So they were assigned to help the Kkochgil’s and Haneuibaram’s Medic team to load their items from their van into their own temporary medical room that Noeul had provided for them.

  
Especially Kkochgil, since the distance between it and Noeul were about an hour by car.

  
Wooseok wasn’t about to socialise with any Haneuibaram students for the time being, so he willed himself to the Kkochgil instead. He dropped the first aid kits back into the back of the van when he saw it was Sunho who called for him. “What’s wrong hyung?”

  
“Are you still mad at Seungyoun?” Sunho asked right away, not before pulling up a knowing smile. “Seungyoun’s here when he should be resting.” As if to prove his point more, Sunho jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, revealing one Cho Seungyoun who was holding up boxes, the one that Wooseok was supposed to carry earlier.

  
He’s been taking up Wooseok’s duty more.

  
Not looking up at Sunho, Wooseok glared at the back of Seungyoun’s head instead. “He should have told me sooner.”

  
Sunho's laugh was short as he pat the side of Wooseok’s shoulder, “He just doesn’t want you to worry so much.”

  
It turned out, Wooseok was the last person who was informed that Seungyoun was suffering with a 2nd degree burnt on his back when he tried to save Jinhyuk from the fire. Why on earth did Seungyoun thought it was a good idea to keep it from Wooseok?

  
“You know,” Sunho paused, as if he was having a second thought. “The reason why I don’t assign you as Seungyoun’s caretaker because I know he wouldn’t hit the emergency watch even though he’s in critical situation.” He said it as slowly as he could, as if he was picking his words carefully. “But then it seems like it’s a mistake as well to put Jinhyuk under you care.”

  
Paused. Wooseok was nodding his head until Sunho mentioned about Jinhyuk. Why would it be a mistake to put Jinhyuk under his care? This was new. ”What do you mean by that hyung?”

  
This time Sunho was no longer looking at Wooseok, his attention glazed at Seungyoun. “Ah, is this what youth love looks like?”

  
Wooseok couldn’t think of anything to reply to that since what Sunho had said came out of nowhere, not even answering his question. So in the end, he tracked down Sunho's gaze which was at Seungyoun.

  
As if knowing that he was being watched, Seungyoun turned around with his dumb smile plastered on his face. He then slowly placed the boxes down on the floor and threw his hands up to wave both at Wooseok and Sunho.

  
Wooseok didn’t want to, but a small smile stretched over his lips. He quickly pinched the bridge of his nose to cover his smile, “that dumb dumb.”

  
Seungyoun only stopped waving when someone tapped his shoulder. A guy with a light blue sweatshirt, a Kkochgil elite. Wooseok noticed how Seungyoun brightened up, they did a little handshake and it is _very_ clear how close they both seemed like. They talked a little, then the Kkochgil guy took the boxes that Seungyoun left, walking to the Kkochgil’s temporary medical room and Seungyoun followed him right away. Side by side.

  
Wooseok took a deep breath at the scene unfolded in front of him, _okay Kim Wooseok, we’re gonna ignore that, Wooseok. Don’t ask anything, Wooseok. We’re cool, I’m cool_. Usually his mind could deter the request from his heart. “Who’s that.”

  
Yes usually, but this time it betrayed him, so did the tone of his voice. _The heck is wrong with you Wooseok._

  
“Oh?” the light tease in Sunho’s voice made Wooseok froze in the spot. “Someone is a bit jelly.”

  
“I’m not! I’m just- I-“ Wooseok crossed his arms across his chest, as if a way of hugging himself. His cheeks were burning when he realized Sunho could see through him.

  
Man, who knew it could be this hard to see how Seungyoun and Wooseok behaved around each other. Sunho almost feel obliged to just tell them both the truth, but he knew it wasn’t his place to do so.

  
“Relax, I’m joking!” Sunho quickly gave the younger a side hug as he laughed cheerily. “Unless?”

  
Wooseok lightly nudged his elbow on Sunho’s side, “Hyung, you witness nothing.”

  
“You’re the one who expose yourself,” Sunho ruffled Wooseok’s hair then circled his arm around the younger’s neck. “Here,” his other hand pushed a strawberry milk box to Wooseok’s hands. “A Kkochgil elite asks me to give this to you, but it seems like he forgot to drop his name.”

  
On the milk box, there was a sticky note attached on it, the note was written: _“Go to the Haneul Ball with me?” _

  
A sharp gasp was Wooseok’s only reaction.

  
He couldn’t believe it, _someone asks me out? Someone asks me out!_ For his whole life, it was his first time to be receiving things like this.

  
“Why do you look so surprise!” Sunho chortled as he messed with Wooseok’s hair again.

  
He’s laughing but all Sunho could think of was – _boy, Seungyoun wouldn’t like to hear this._

Wooseok slipped the strawberry milk box into the pocket of the hoodie he was wearing – he wasn’t sure whose it was, it seemed like Seungyoun’s but there was something different with it.

  
Haneul Ball is the last thing that he should be thinking now. The officials decided to give the elites three weeks preparation before the Second Task begin, due to the injures that some elites have.

  
The only way to know what the elites would be facing in Second Task was through the brown-looking box. Actually, it wasn't a box. It was a brown hemisphere stone, one that when you open it in half, it emitted voices of screeching and wailing for help. It was too searing that the elites had to shut it before their ears start bleeding. Seungwoo told them it was almost similar like last year tournament, meant the hemisphere stone couldn't be open just like that. 

  
They needed something to complement it, an element, Seungwoo said last time they opened it with fire. 

  
Wooseok hadn’t even get his hands with the brown hemisphere stone, so he decided it was best to put the Haneul Ball aside. It wasn’t like Wooseok would know which Kkochgil elite that asked him out, seemingly he forgot to put his name there. Even if he did wrote his name, it would be unlikely that Wooseok would know him.

_  
What if it’s a prank? _

_  
What if it’s a dare from a friend? _

  
Maybe Wooseok watched too many movies, but things like that could happen in real life too. So no, he wouldn’t try to find which Kkochgil’s elite that asked him to the Ball. Besides, it wasn’t like he knows how to slow dance.

  
Of course, it’s not like Wooseok was waiting for someone else to take him to the Ball. Certainly it got nothing to do with that (it was). It was only a hopeful wish, and he never really thought about Haneul Ball since his top priority was the tournament instead. But yeah, he’s actually okay attending the Ball without a partner.

  
It was sort of hard to keep his face straight every time he entered Kkochgil’s temporary medical room as he was helping to distribute their boxes, since for some reasons, the room was crowded with Kkochgil students.

  
Every time he went there, all of them were whispering loudly and keep nudging one another so it was hard to tell. They watched every of his moves, every little things would be calculated and analysed. Wooseok is not having the best day.

_  
"Do you think he gets hyung’s proposal yet? Why does he look like he’s unaware of it?”_

_  
"Hanse, it’s not a proposal. Or is it?”_

_  
“Quit looking at him!”_

_  
“Hyung, do you think he gets it? Do you? Are you sure that you’d put your name there?” _

  
Wooseok heard some of them were talking in a hush voice as he stalked the needed items into the kit bags. It was supposed to be whispering, but not quiet enough that Wooseok could hear it all the way across the room.

_  
“Hwanhee! He’s gonna hear you!”_ another voice, this one Wooseok recognized, but he couldn’t remembered who.

_  
“Hyung, I think he doesn’t remember you.”_

_  
“I’m with Dongyeol here, or Hwanhee’s right! You probably forget to add your name.” _

_  
“Not you too, Seungsik hyung!”_

_  
“If I had not known better, I would’ve think he’s a Kkochgil.”_

_  
“Well, at first, yeah. But don’t you think he has this Haneuibaram-“_

  
Someone sat down next to Wooseok, making the latter jolted in surprise. “I’m sorry about the children” – there were some soft _'traitor'_ were spoken at the back and a few disbelief gasps could be heard at the background - “they’re morons.”

  
Wooseok remembered this man, he was the one who lead the Kkochgil elites two days ago into the First Task.

  
“I’m Sungjoo, we met last year though,” he chuckled, Wooseok wasn’t sure why. He couldn’t remembered when he met this man, he’s probably one of Seungwoo’s friend. “If it makes you uncomfortable, I’ll take this over. There’s another two boxes in the van, you can go with Minsoo,” he pointed where the said man was standing with his chin.

  
Minsoo. Wooseok knew who Minsoo is, he was a Kkochgil paramedic last year. Now he’s an elite. Wooseok took a look behind his shoulder, finding himself heaving a sigh of relief, at least he has someone he’s familiar with while he was there.

  
Minsoo, in the other hand, had his eyes bulged out upon hearing the request from Sungjoo. No, not in a bad way, but Sungjoo definitely did this on purpose.

  
Sungjoo ignored the panicking look that Minsoo tried so hard to deliver, he anchored his attention to the Noeul instead, looking more apologetic. “Really, I’m so sorry. If it makes you feel better, the one who gave you the strawbe-“

  
And all hell broke loose.

  
As if in cue, the Kkochgil students earlier stood up at the same time and some were running around the room, some were leaving. There were a lot of screaming, their voices lapped over one another and- did someone hit two bottles together? 

_  
"NO HYUNG DON’T SPOIL IT!”_

_  
“Spoil it hyung!”_

_  
“Oh who is it? Who is it?”_

_  
“Sejun are you running away? Wenhan?”_

_  
“Where are you going? Where are you going?”_

_  
“Oh running away?” _

_  
“Answer! Answer!”_

_  
“I swear it isn’t me!”_

_  
“Yi Xuan hyung is missing!”_

_  
“Love is in the air! Love is an open door!”_

  
Minsoo hesitated when he placed his hand on Wooseok’s back, but he was gentle when he pulled Wooseok out of the room, “That’s enough madness for today!”

  
“You don’t have to, actually,” Minsoo pushed the boxes more into the back of the van. “You’ve done enough, really, thank you.” And like a flower bloom at the peak of a mountain, under the light from the sun, Minsoo’s smile was no different.

  
Wooseok had to avert his eyes before he stared way too long than necessary. Maybe this was what Byungchan meant by ‘beauty with brain’, Kkochgils have this significant charm, almost enchanting. Almost captivating. Almost … luring. He moved nearer to Minsoo so that he could pull one of the boxes back to the edge. Maybe it was an illusion, Wooseok hadn’t have proper sleep because of certain elites, but Minsoo looked like he was holding his breath.

  
“No, it’s okay,” Wooseok finally replied after he balanced the box in his arms. It was a little heavier than the rest of the boxes that he had carried.

  
“You can trust Sungjoo hyung,” the Kkochgil elite blurted out of sudden. Something about his smile was alluring, a kind of smile where it felt like a soft tune was playing in a forest, one that makes you wanted to find out even though you know it was dangerously risky. “I’m not sure about the rest though.”

  
Wooseok couldn’t help when the corner of his lips curled up, not sure why he was walking into the forest. “Even you?”

  
The eyes from the Kkochgil elite twinkled at the question. You see, Kkochgils are that sort of people, you could feel their curiosity from their eyes, a little odd at times, but you know you could trust them because their brilliant mind came with honesty. “Have you forgotten about last year?”

  
The soft tune was getting louder, all because of a smile from a Kkochgil. _Are they witches?_ Wooseok would believe if they were, they all look like faeries after all. “Maybe you can make me remember?” Wooseok challenged back, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t take a step away from the champion. There was something different about Minsoo since the last time they met.

  
Minsoo smiled a mysterious one, before it slowly brightenend up like the flower earlier. “You’re a tease.”

  
It did feel as if he was under a spell. Yes, one can trust Kkochgils. Nevertheless, one thing that one should know about Kkochgil is that – they are quite dangerous themselves.

  
Wooseok was about to leave, the box was weighing him down – but Minsoo momentarily held on his elbow before he let go immediately, as if there was an electric shock. “About the strawberry milk,” his confidence earlier was washed away, and the flower petals in his smile was closing one by one. “I hope you’ll think about it.”

  
“Ah,” Wooseok unconsciously wandered his eyes back to the pocket of the hoodie he was wearing, where the strawberry milk box was supposed to be. And, and the words from Minsoo finally dwelled into his mind. “Wait, what?”

  
But Minsoo was long gone, along with the last box from the van.

_  
… What_. Did Wooseok mentioned that Kkochgils are like witches? Yeah, they are a work of magic. How did Minsoo left without a single sound? He still owe him some explanation, Wooseok wouldn’t let this go easily.

  
As he was on his way to Kkochgil’s temporary medical room, he heard a voice, loud and clear, as if it was directed to him.

  
Except it wasn’t.

  
It was that Kkochgil elite again, with Seungyoun.

  
They were joking around, and Wooseok knew he should leave right away but he stayed rooted on the floor. Maybe he was curious how Seungyoun and the Kkochgil elite know each other. Seungyoun is a social butterfly, no doubt in that. But Kkochgil and Noeul is an hour away by car, in another town, it would be a little difficult for them to know each other.

  
If he was from the same elementary school … Wooseok would know. He was glued to Seungyoun to no end, he would know, Wooseok was sure he would know. But that Kkochgil elite, Wooseok couldn’t recognize him.

  
Maybe from social media? But both of them looked so close to each other, as if they had meet in real life before, so much so that they are close like this, like how Wooseok is to Seung- Oh.

  
_Oh_. The ‘joking around’ ended up with Seungyoun trapping the elite in his arms, his hand under the other’s chin. “Aww you _do_ like me!”

  
Wooseok’s ears pricked up, his chest clenching unpleasantly. 

_  
No_. No,no,no,no, no. This was wrong, he was eavesdropping again. Seungyoun may be his closest friend, but he isn’t entitled to know everything about the latter especially if Seungyoun didn’t want to say it to him. He has his rights to keep things by himself without letting Wooseok know. And, it wasn’t like they were anything, they were just friends. They were just friends.

  
Right_. We’re just friend_, Wooseok repeated in his head, as if it was a chant. Seungyoun has long established that.

  
That feeling was boiling again in his chest, it was familiar. Wretched, and it stung way longer than last time. Wooseok wondered when it will worn out, seemingly he has been having it too frequently to be count by fingers.

  
The stung was starting to mix with guilt that dug at the core, it made the corner of his eyes flaming. Is this selfish? _Youn is happy_, he berated himself. _That’s what matters the most, as long as Youn is happy._

  
Snapping out from Seungyoun’s voice was like seeing a butterfly slowly landed on the rock in front of you, graceful and always welcomed. But this time, this time felt like someone you didn’t expect pushed you off from a swing, down on the hill, bumped against rocks, into the dried leaves.

  
\- “Okay, lemme try again. Wanna come to the Ball with me?”

_  
. . . Oh_.

  
Wooseok didn’t know why he was letting himself suffered like this, he felt himself moved though, so it was something.

  
He thought he'd done it by himself, maybe his brain finally registered that he needed to walk out from witnessing this – but he didn’t.

  
Someone pulled him out of it.

  
“Well, aren’t you a thickhead.”

  
Great. Talking about the least person you expected, it surely did came true.

  
Lee Hangyul’s hand that gripped on Wooseok’s upper arm was tightened, as if he was threatening the other if he moved even just an inch.

  
Why is Lee Hangyul even here? Haneuibaram’s given room was on the opposite side. How long was he here? Why was he even doing this? If he wanted to pick a fight, _now_ is definitely not the right time. Or, wait, it is the right time – his enemy was at his breaking point.

  
Wooseok wasn’t in the right state of mind to analyse this, to think of escaping the safest way as possible without leaving a single scratch. And maybe he was driven by his emotions, fears did sometimes made someone became hostile.

  
“Can you _not_,” Wooseok tried to level his emotions so it wouldn’t show so much in his tone of voice. But it failed. There was frustration more than fear, and his voice cracked at the edge.

  
Lee Hangyul usually looked at him with this strange dark amusement in his eyes. As if Wooseok was nothing but a toy, a mere doll that he could throw away once he was bored. This time, though, there was something else that Wooseok couldn’t decipher.

  
The elite didn’t say anything. He stared down at Wooseok hard, as if he was searching for answers of questions that Wooseok didn't know. It was unsettlingly suffocating.

  
So Wooseok tried to pull away without leaving him a space for a second thought. Nothing happened, Lee Hangyul didn’t budge, the grip was tightened even more. A little regret there, Wooseok wouldn’t lie. His eyes widened a fraction, the fear started to kick in. “Hangyul, plea-“

  
The Haneuibaram elite pulled Wooseok closer to him for a sudden, not so close since Wooseok was still holding the box. It was in between them. It was weird how Wooseok was thankful that he was carrying a heavy box, but he was right now. Maybe the universe was on his side this time.

  
“Why are you doing this to yourself?”

  
Was Wooseok having a problem with hearing today? Because so far, any questions from Lee Hangyul were usually rhetorical, and heavily mocking. But today, it sounded genuine. So much, that it showed in the other’s eyes.

  
The question brought the stung back, so Wooseok was having none of it. “It’s nothing got to do with you.” He was contemplating if he should dropped the box on the elite’s feet just so he could escaped from the other’s grip; that's practically asking for a death wish.

  
The changes in the elite’s eyes didn’t go unnoticed by Wooseok. He looked as if he was … hurt? The elite pursed his lips into a thin line, his eyebrows were scrunched. That doesn’t make any sense, why would Lee Hangyul be offended by that? Oh, maybe he was a little harsh. Maybe Lee Hangyul’s intention was meant for good.

  
“You can’t break yet, I’m not done with you.”

  
Maybe Lee Hangyul’s intention was _not_ meant for good.

  
The Haneuibaram elite tilt his head to the side, taking a sideways glance. He was calculating on something, one that Wooseok wouldn't dare to look. He rolled his eyes to stare at the empty space beside Wooseok's head, as if he was afraid the Noeul could read him. His fingers were loosening up, “Don’t look there, it’s going to hurt you.”

  
Okay _wait_, Wooseok lost him in that.

  
Just as Wooseok thought the universe was on his side, it turned against him.

  
“Seungyounie, isn’t that him?”

  
“Seokkie? Seokkie!”

  
The racing of his heartbeats felt as if it was about to burst the second he heard the nickname, because only one person called him that, and it was none other than Cho Seungyoun. Seungyoun finding out that Wooseok was with Lee Hangyul … _Flee from sight, flee from sight!_

  
As if he could read his mind, the Haneuibaram champion let go of his grip from Woosek’s upper arm, on the exact moment when Seungyoun placed his hand on Wooseok’s shoulder.

  
Wooseok knew he should brought them to a different place, to make it seemed like he wasn’t with Lee Hangyul a moment before. He know he should, he know he should.

  
Seungyoun tugged Wooseok around, “Seokkie, I have something to tell you!”

  
But the second his eyes drilled on Seungyoun’s face, flaming in red from his cheeks to his ears and down to his neck. The highly brittle evident in Seungyoun’s eyes. The way his other hand was clenching and unclenching, a habit of his when he was overly nervous. And … and the smile that Seungyoun always wore for Wooseok to see. The happiest smile he had ever seen, in fact.

  
With the Kkochgil elite stood behind him, with a red face as well.

  
Made Wooseok stiffened on his spot.

  
So, this was it.

  
This was really it. He’s not dumb, you can put a line on the dot to another, Wooseok could imagined what Seungyoun was about to say.

_  
That’s what matters the most, as long as Youn is happy._

  
Right.

  
But was he really going to hear it from Seungyoun’s own mouth? Wooseok wasn’t sure what he was doing, but he admitted that it was impulsive. Extremely rash.

  
“I’m happy for you, Seungyoun.”

  
Wooseok smiled.

  
And then he was gone, rushing off to somewhere as if he was chasing after time.

  
There was a beat or two where everything felt like it was swallowed down into a drain. It happened so fast. _Seokkie?_ It caught him off guard, but Seungyoun was fast to act. He was about to run after the latter – Only to be blocked when a certain Haneuibaram elite took a side way step, taking the place where Wooseok stood just now.

_  
Shit. Why is Lee Hangyul here?_ Was what Seungyoun was supposed to think.

  
But what occupied his mind instead was how Wooseok just called him _Seungyoun_, not _Youn_ like he would always do.

  
Was it strange to feel unfamiliar with his own name? 

_  
Seungyoun_.

.

.

.

"I’m happy for you, _Seungyoun_."

“I figure you’ll be here.”

  
Noeul’s medical training room has its own speciality. One that Wooseok couldn’t see the purpose of it, but times like this was what he was thankful that it exist. Their medical training room has a back door that only a paramedic would know. It was well hidden, Wooseok wouldn’t know until Midam pointed it out for him.

  
The back door only lead them to a balcony and an emergency stairs below it. Other than that, it was used as a hideout as well.

  
Which was what Wooseok was doing now.

  
But he forgot that two of his friends are paramedics too.

  
“Seungyoun is looking for you.”

  
Wooseok pretended it wasn’t directed to him.

  
Seungwoo plopped himself next to Wooseok, drapping a blanket over their legs; Wooseok didn’t find any energy to ask where on earth that the elder got it from. He pushed two hot packs into Wooseok’s hands without a word, before he settled himself comfortably. It was nearing Autumn, and Wooseok wouldn’t even notice how cold it was if it wasn’t for Seungwoo.

  
You see, Han Seungwoo is like a dream, the true epitome of Noeul. A piece of wonder, you wouldn’t need to tell him anything because he’s fast to learn the silences of others. For instance, he could tell how upset Wooseok was. If it was light, Seungwoo could find ways to make the younger spilled. If it wasn’t light, but not too serious either, Seungwoo would have a fifty-fifty percent to make the younger talk and he’ll respect if the other chose to keep his lips tight shut.

  
If it’s something like this, Seungwoo wouldn’t say anything but he will stay close. If it’s something like this, Seungwoo could find him no matter where he would hide. As if, he had a radar on his head or something.

  
Wooseok used to hang out with Seungwoo like this, just the two of them. Approximately half an hour each day. They do talk, but most of the times they were just quiet, but it’s not uncomfortable. They took turns when talking, sometimes it was too random that it doesn’t make any sense at all. Although, somehow, they understood it. Wooseok didn’t know how to put it into words, maybe something that only both of them would get it. But that was before Seungwoo became an elite.

  
“I’m fine, hyung,” Wooseok said right away as he placed one of the hot packs on the back of his neck. Just something to do so that he wouldn’t need to look at Seungwoo.

  
One of them needed to eventually break the silence, Wooseok wasn’t sure if he was ready with Seungwoo’s “Wooseok, are you okay?” again. Or, “Wooseok-ah, do you want to talk about it?” because there was a huge chance that it will break his walls. As if the elder knew there was something that troubled him. It’s true, but it was sort of agitating how Seungwoo always find out.

  
A small chuckle as the elder put his hot pack under Wooseok’s jaw. “Wooseok-ah, it’s alright to be not okay.”

  
See, this is what Wooseok was trying to say. 

  
“It’s stupid, hyung.” He still didn’t lift his head up as his fingers raked through his fringes. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

  
“Okay, then you don’t have to,” Seungwoo moved the hot pack to the other side of Wooseok’s jaw. Wooseok let the elder leaned half of his weight on him. “I’ll tell you something stupid that happen today.” He was doing it on purpose so that Wooseok had to give in and lift his head for them to stare at each other.

  
Wooseok gave in. He lift his head, his hand pulled down lazily back to his stomach along with his hot pack. Seungwoo lightly pressed his hot pack under Wooseok’s jaw, which makes the younger closed his eyes. “Byungchannie?”

  
The elder of the two bursted into a fit of laughter after that. Seungwoo hadn’t say anything yet but Wooseok felt a little weight was off his shoulder. He took the hot pack from Seungwoo’s hand, the one that he pressed under Wooseok’s jaw earlier. He placed it at the back of Seungwoo’s neck instead.

  
When he’s calmed down, Seungwoo leaned a little sideways, a little to the younger. “No, not Byungchan," he took the hot pack that was on his neck and dumped it on Wooseok's hands. "It’s the thing we both were talking about.”

  
Oh, that’s interesting. Usually, when Seungwoo and Byungchan tried to talk, they ended up bickering instead, more to Byungchan screaming but yeah, they don’t do talk, they quarrelled. “About what?”

  
Seungwoo hesitated, Wooseok could see how the latter was playing with his own fingers. “You’re gonna say it’s stupid.”

  
“I won’t,” Wooseok’s short respond, they both knew Wooseok would likely break that promise anyway.

  
The elder grunted as he mussed his own hair, “maybe I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

  
The curiousity in him perked up, he turned to look at Seungwoo – who was now avoiding him when seconds ago, he was the one who was persistent to look at his eyes. “Ah hyuuung,” whining, Wooseok almost climbed on top of the other. “You can’t back out now.”

  
There was a long and heavy sigh that came after, inclining it must be something embarrassing, something that Seungwoo would like to forget that it happened at all. “Fine. It’s Haneul Ball.”

  
“It’s stupid!” Wooseok’s brows knitted together as he pushed himself off from leaning on Seungwoo, wasn’t aware how he just crossed his arms across his chest. That feeling came swirling back, and he had to hear Seungyoun’s voice echoed through his mind. Wooseok was being childish again, he knew he should be over with it. But it’s easier said than done. 

  
“Hey,” Seungwoo laughed upon seeing the younger’s pout. “You promise you won’t say it’s stu-“ and then an idea collided into his train of thoughts. “Is this what you’re upset about? Haneul Ball?”

  
One should know better than denying the truth from Han Seungwoo. You don’t want yourself to go through a ride of suffering because Seungwoo would know if you’re lying, and he knew how to make you spit the truth without forcing it down into your throat. “I told you, hyung. It’s stupid.”

  
Why would Wooseok be upset about the Ball? The younger didn’t even seem to acknowledge it before. Their circle of friends knew that Byeol Tournament was the only thing in Wooseok's head. Seungwoo hummed at this information. Might as well test some questions out, the safest one possible. “You want to ask someone out but you don’t know how?”

_  
Youn plus happy is a perfect concept_, Wooseok tried to remind himself again. He languidly slumped back against the wall, his hands on his either side. “I hadn’t thought about that.” Because it’s the truth, he only remembered about the Ball tradition when someone asked him out.

  
Oh, should he used that to stir Seungwoo from getting the main core?

  
Wooseok dug into the pocket of his hoodie, drawing out the strawberry milk box, the sticky note was barely hanging on it. “Sunho hyung said it was from a Kkochgil elite,” Wooseok slowly turned it around in his hand, before he dropped it on Seungwoo.

  
Seungwoo snatched the sticky note while his other hand placed the milk box on the floor next to his left. _No name_, he scrutinized his eyes at the handwriting. Was this a mistake, why didn’t they drop their name? And why strawberry milk?

_  
Kkochgil elite . . . was he the one who looked at us before entering the First Task?_

  
Wait, someone asked Wooseok out, and the younger didn’t look happy. “Are you perhaps not happy that you weren't ask out by the person you’d like to go to the Ball with?”

_  
No wait! That’s not what supposed to happen. How did he figure it out! _Wooseok huffed and looked away.

  
Ah . . . so that was it. Wooseok has a crush on someone. Did you hear that? Seungwoo heard something broke, and he _felt_ it. “You wouldn’t be this upset if you know that the person doesn’t have a date,” he reached out to tug Wooseok’s chin, gently navigating it so that they were facing each other. The smile on Seungwoo’s lips didn’t quite reach his eyes, “So that means, the person already had a partner.”

  
Wooseok had his eyes downcasted, he was gazing at Seungwoo’s wrist instead. He wondered if he was fast enough to bolt out from there, but Seungwoo was blocking the door.

  
“In order to know if the person has a partner, you’re probably stalking them. Or, it might be one of your friends,” Seungwoo’s thumb fondled under Wooseok’s lips, his eyes aligned with what Wooseok was probably feeling. All of Wooseok’s friends are Seungwoo’s too, his circle wasn’t that big. “It’s one of our friends, isn’t it?”

  
A memory from last two days ago at the hospital wings flashed into Seungwoo's mind, that one conversation between Wooseok and Seungyoun.

  
Wooseok slowly pushed Seungwoo’s hand away. “It’s pathetic, you mean.”

  
Seungwoo shook his head, slow, a weak smile was drawn over his lips. “Mine is more pathetic,” Seungwoo crumpled the sticky note in his hand, staring straight ahead. The wind was blowing harshly by now, they should went inside, but none of them move. “I know he’s gonna reject me even without asking him out, but I still wanna try.”

_  
He?_ Oh, he didn’t see this coming. Wooseok took a glance at the elder, not seeing Seungwoo’s eyes as his fringes were messily tickled over them. The wind knocked wonder too. “How so?”

  
“He probably thinks it’s a joke,” Seungwoo grimaced at the thought of his huge mistake. He wondered if Wooseok knew he was subtly hinting on something, even though he knew the chances were low.

  
Now that Wooseok thought about it, all of them never talk about things like this. About someone they were attracted to. Their daily lives were almost always do something silly and ended up getting in trouble.

  
Seungwoo played with the crumpled sticky note in between his fingers. Maybe Byungchan was right, maybe he should stopped. If his guess was right on who Wooseok has his feelings for, then maybe it was the best decision to back down. But then he remembered, if he was right, it was implied the person had a date. And it wasn't Wooseok. “Besides, he likes someone else.” 

  
_Now that’s dumb, who would ever reject someone like Han Seungwoo?_ Wooseok thought. He took the crumpled sticky note and slipped it back into the pocket of his hoodie. “Why are you so sure about that hyung?”

  
“Are you going with the Kkochgil elite?” asked Seungwoo abruptly. Clearly he didn’t want to answer Wooseok’s question.

  
Wooseok didn’t comment on the sudden change of subject. “No, I don’t even know who he is.”

  
At the loss from the crumpled sticky note, Seungwoo fondled with the hem of the blanket. The uncertainty rang fire in his voice, Seungwoo only hoped it wasn’t so obvious. “What if you know him, then?”

  
“I rather go with someone I’m familiar with,” Wooseok shrugged. It’s the truth, because Wooseok has always been awkward with new people, he needed time to warm up. If he say yes, he’ll feel bad that the Kkochgil elite have to spend the night like that with Wooseok.

  
The legendary elite only hummed at that. “Someone you’re familiar with?”

  
“Yeah,” Wooseok nodded his head, placing his hand on top of Seungwoo’s injured knee. Or . . . maybe not attending the Ball, he wasn't sure if he could mask his face well if he met Seungyoun and his date during the event. But seeing Seungyoun being happy was Wooseok's favourite, even though he wasn't the cause of it.

  
Seungwoo stirred a little to his right so that he was facing with the younger one. “Then, Wooseok-ah,” Seungwoo had gone a lot more intensive training before, ones that always made him out of breath, but nothing, and he meant _nothing_ beat this moment. His heart was beating so hard and fast that it rung in his ears. His hands were trembling as he took Wooseok’s hand off from his knee, he held it with his both hands. Wooseok’s fingers were cold, the complete opposite of Seungwoo’s cheeks.

  
The first rule of being a Noeul elite is; impulsive is better than regret.

.

.

.

  
“Would you like to go to the Ball with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how many people are still reading this story, I just want to say thank you for staying! My writing is a bit off, I'm sorry. I think these days I forgot how to write. I'm sorry for the long wait too. I'm so sorry and thank you! And, everyone, please stay safe :(


End file.
